Yoru no Hime
by beautifuldisaster993
Summary: Koyoko is your average girl high school girl. One day while bringing Kagome's family some flowers, she oddly feels herself drawn to Kagome's families' well. A sensation she's never felt before. After being dragged into a time she knows nothing about, she learns that all the unexplained things about her in the modern world, have an explanation after all. SessxOC InuxKag SangoxMiroku
1. Chapter One

**Hello there friends! If this is your first time reading one of my stories, welcome! And if you've read them before, welcome back! So I wrote a story similar to this before, but I wanted to switch it up a bit. The overall concept is going to be the same, but a lot of factors are going to be very different. It's called Princess of the Night if you want to check it out, but I'm going to actually be revising it soon. Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to drop a review if you enjoyed so I can know what you guys like/dislike about the story! I'm always open for criticism and compliments, hehe.**

 **Yoru No Hime**

 **Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about InuYasha.**

* * *

If you were to ask me, I would say my life is average. I'm eighteen years old and about to graduate high school. Every day, pretty much the same. I have a group of friends whom I can pretty much rely on for anything and everything, except for one. She was always missing somehow, and her family said she was sick, but my intuition told me otherwise. I found myself walking throughout the city, and came upon her house with some flowers in hand.

It had been a while since I had visited her family, and I knew Kagome's birthday was coming up. What did they say she had last time I talked to her? Some sort of Ebola virus or something? I shook my head, biting my lip, and walked up into the temple. My long hair blowing in the wind, as I stood there. It came to the small of my back, black as night in color. I felt overcome with emotion as I walked up the stairs to her property. I had been here countless times before, but there was something in the wind that made me feel that this time was different. It was almost as if the wind was whispering my name... Koyoko. I looked over, feeling drawn to the well, but I shook my head, continuing to walk up to her door.

Shaking my nerves off, I knocked on the door. "Just one second!" I heard Kagome's mom's sweet voice as she hurried over. She opened the door with a smile, and I couldn't help but return it.

"Hey Mrs. Higurashi, I brought some flowers for Kagome's birthday." She motioned me to come inside, and I kicked off my shoes by the door, handing her the flowers.

"Wow Koyoko, these are beautiful! I'm sure Kagome will love them when we bring them to her." She sniffed the flowers, closing her eyes, and then smiled once again at me.

"She's still in the hospital?" I raised my eyebrows, and Mrs. Higurashi nodded, sighing. She began to enter into the kitchen, digging through a cabinet searching for a vase.

"I wish she would come home, but there's nothing we can do, I'm afraid."

"Is that Koyoko?" I heard from above us, and tilted my head, hearing Sota rush down the stairs. I always had an inkling that the kid liked me. He smiled widely, seeing me and I opened my arms for a hug. "Yay Koyoko! I'm so glad you came to visit." I giggled softly, feeling him hug me tight. He was definitely getting bigger, he had to be almost..what? Eleven, maybe twelve now? I sighed, patting his head.

"You're getting too big, kid." I smiled and he crossed his arms, huffing.

"I am _not_ a kid!"

"Koyoko, would you like to stay for dinner? It's actually almost finished." Mrs. Higurashi started taking down some plates, and I nodded.

"That would be wonderful, thank you ma'am." I set down my bag, and rolled up my sleeves, helping her. Looking out the window, I frowned as I still felt drawn to the well. What was going on with that? As if on cue, Kagome's grandfather joined us at the dinner table, having prepared another crazy tale to entertain us with.

* * *

A few hours later, we were cleaning up the dinner table, and I was preparing myself to leave. "Mrs. Higurashi, are you sure I can't go visit Kagome? I'm sure she would like some company. I feel like it's been years since I've seen her." I frowned, and Mrs. Higurashi sighed, and shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry Koyoko, but the doctors advised us that she's too sick to allow anyone to visit." I nodded slowly, picking up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. "Thank you for coming to visit, and the flowers. It really means a lot to know that you still care about Kagome." She smiled, and I sighed softly, grabbing her into a hug.

"I can't imagine how hard this must be on you. And if you ever need any help with hospital costs, you know my family can always help out.." She pulled back from the hug, shaking her head.

"Believe me, Koyoko. It's not necessary." I nodded, walking out the door as the cool breeze tickled my skin.

"Well I'll be seeing you all."

"Bye Koyoko! Come visit us soon!" He smiled. _Poor kid..._. I thought to myself. I couldn't imagine how hard it was on him either. I wave and started to walk away as I heard them close the door behind me. I rubbed my arms, and looked around as it was completely dark outside.

Coming closer to the well, I gasped as I heard my name being whispered again.. I looked to the well and my eyes widened, as it was... glowing? I ran over to the well and dropped my bag, looking inside. "What the hell..." I whispered and gasped as it felt like multiple pairs of hands, grabbing me and pulling me in. I tried to fight it by grabbing onto the side of the well, but no vice.

Gasping at what looked like I was surrounded by stars, my brown eyes were sparkling at the sight. Before I knew it, I was sitting on some sort of dirt inside the well. What had happened? "Hello...?" I called out, standing on my toes to try and get out. I reached up and grabbed onto some vines which definitely weren't there before and lifted myself up. Pulling myself out, I looked around confused. This definitely wasn't Kagome's house... "You've gotta be kidding me! Where the hell am I?!" I took a few steps from the well and looked down. My fingers felt kind of fuzzy, and weird.

"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like a wench! Heh heh.." I heard a voice coming from a distance, and gasped hiding behind a tree. I couldn't be sure that they were talking about me, but it was better to be safe rather than sorry. I bit my lip, looking around to see if there was anything to defend myself, and much to my dismay... there wasn't.

"Let's go find her, and bring her back to master! Maybe he'll let us have some fun!" Another voice chimed in, and I knelt to the floor, sighing. A second later, I heard some trees rustling, and felt the ground shake slightly, seeing a red hakama-haori combination, standing in front of me. I gasped, feeling my heart beating fast as I looked up. Long white hair with ummm, were those cat ears.. and bright golden eyes, staring down at me. Did I interrupt a celebration of some sort? Why was he wearing clothes from five hundred years ago?

"Please don't hurt me, I don't have anything to offer you..." The guy tilted his head, and rolled his eyes, kneeling to my height.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya. Hey, you have funny clothes like Kagome! How the heck did you get here?" He offered a... clawed... hand, and I took it apprehensively, standing.

'Kagome..?' I gasped, looking at him. "How do you know Kagome?"

"I hear her over here! Let's get 'er!" The first man yelled, and InuYasha growled looking over. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He called out, as he used his claws to attack the guy.

I felt hands grab my shoulders, and turned sticking my hand out, making the man stop in his tracks. He had a fu manchu styled beard on his face, as well as medium-long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was also wearing a hakama-haori combination, but a blue-gray color. What was with these people and their style? I twisted my hand and heard something crack as he fell to the floor.

"Woah..." I heard the man say from behind me, and turned to look at him before running. "Hey, wait! Get back here!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, gasping. I wasn't gonna let him tear me apart like he did that one guy.

I started to see lights, and breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't dare attack me with other people around... although truthfully I knew nothing about the place I was in.

"Kagome stop 'er! I think I scared 'er!" The long haired man called from behind me as I ran into the village, stopping as I saw a familiar face.

"Koyoko?"

"Kagome?" We both said at the same time, gasping. I hurried over and grabbed her into a deep hug.

"What.. what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Please don't let that weird cat-eared person hurt me.." I whispered, and I felt her shake with laughter. I pulled back from the hug and saw the cat-eared man staring at us, with his arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised.

"I heard that, ya know." He glared.

"Koyoko...what.. what are you doing here?" She bit her lip, wincing looking at me. "You know, you don't exactly look like yourself either." She whispered.

"What do you mean, 'I don't look like myself?' and I wish I knew, honestly." I shrugged, sighing. "Where are we? Last I knew I was at your house, and your families' well was like.. glowing."

"What's going on?" A woman with long brown hair yawned, in a sleepy voice, coming out of a little hut. She rubbed her eyes, and a little cat sat beside her, mewing.

"Koyoko, you're... how do I explain this without freaking you out." Kagome crossed her arms, and bit her lip. "You're five hundred years in the past. Sango, can you get some reflective glass so I can show Koyoko herself, please?" The sleepy woman nodded and ran back into her hut.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? Am I like, hallucinating or something? Did your mom like, feed me some type of weird mushroom or something." Kagome laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head as the woman came back over.

"Hello, I'm Sango, Kagome's friend." She smiled, handing the mirror to me, backing away slowly as I took it from her. There was just enough light so I could see my reflection, as I looked in the makeshift mirror and gasped.

"Wh..." I could barely manage any words as I touched my face. Where there had been brown eyes before, were now blood red eyes, as well as a lavender colored crescent shape on my forehead, and as I opened my mouth there were fangs. My eyes darted over to Kagome and she gave me a nervous smile, and shrugged.

"I wish I had answers for you, but.. I don't. I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Alrighty, so I'm stopping here for now. I will probably update soon. Let me know what you guys think, as I'm very curious! Don't forget to follow the story so you can get a notification when I update! Thanks for reading! Also, this probably won't stay in first person, just a fyi!**


	2. Chapter Two

**So I just wanted to thank everyone who followed my story already, as well as the person who favorited, and SesshomaruLovexThranduil for reviewing! I am honored, and so happy I intrigued you all enough to read my story! Also, the girl in the cover image is what I imagine Koyoko to look like. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, I put a lot of thought and time into it.**

 **Yoru no Hime**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

"Ye have caused quite a commotion already, young lady." An elder lady came from a different hut than Kagome, with her hands behind her back. She had to be about 70 years old, or so. She walked over to me and held out her hands. "I am Kaede, this is my village."

"Koyoko.." I whispered, and her wrinkled eyes crinkled even more as she took my hands in her own. She was warm, and loving, there was some sort of motherly vibe I got from her.

"So, the prophecy has begun I see." She whispered, and her kind brown eyes stared into my own.

"Prophecy?" The loud, white haired male said from behind me. It kind of sunk in that everyone's eyes were on me.

"What's with all the noise...?" A miniature little person with a bushy tail came out of the same hut that Sango had exited from, and my eyes widened. Were all of these people...demons? I started to feel myself be overcome with shock, and found it hard to breathe. "Woah, who's this?"

"Some weird girl who I found by the Bone Eater's Well. Apparently she knows Kagome." I felt a nerve snap, and turned to look at him.

"I have a name you know." I walked over to him and crossed my arms. "Koyoko."

"InuYasha." He crossed his arms as well, and I shook my head, sighing.

"So what are you talking about, me causing a commotion? A prophecy? I literally just got here." I looked over to Kaede, with curious eyes.

"Hmm..yes." She smiled. "I will explain more in the morning. It is late, and everyone needs to get some sleep."

"You can sleep with me, we haven't had a sleepover in forever!" Kagome exclaimed, happily. But honestly I was just confused. Why was I here? What was it that I saw coming from the well? Who pulled me in? Why was Kagome here? I sighed, as Kagome led me into her hut which was nicer than I expected. It fit a couple of beds inside, a small table and a pot over a fire which I assumed was their version of a stove.

"Kagome, where the hell am I supposed to sleep? Ya can't just invite her in here without asking me!" InuYasha walked inside and huffed, crossing his arms, once again. I had a feeling he did that a lot.

"InuYasha, stop being so rude! Remember my first day here? I was so scared! Go sleep on a tree branch or something. She doesn't need your loud snoring keeping her awake."

"Feh, fine." I could hear him mumble as he exited the hut, closing the door behind him as he left. I raised my eyebrow at Kagome as I sat next to her on the bed, crossing my legs.

"Explain." I demanded, and she sighed, nodding.

"Where do I even begin...?" She whispered, looking down.

"Well, let me guess. You were never even sick to begin with were you?" I saw a blush come to Kagome's cheeks as she shook her head. She tucked a strand of blue-black hair behind her ear and looked into my eyes.

"No.. I wasn't. But you have to understand, I've been doing something very important."

"I didn't realize that canoodling with demons was that important." Kagome giggled, and shook her head, and sighed.

"There's this very bad demon out there, trying to get the pieces to make the whole version of this.." She pulled out little pieces of what looked like a jewel in a little glass container that was on a necklace tucked into her shirt. "It's called the Shikon Jewel, and he wants to become a full demon with it. I don't even want to...imagine the things that would happen if he actually got it." She looked down to the shards in her hand.

"Okay, but where do you come in the picture? What do you have to do with it?" I leaned back against the wall behind me. 'What do I have to do with it?' I asked myself.

"You know.. I don't really know or understand why. I think maybe it was just fate, or something. I'm the reincarnation of this old priestess, Kikyo who was killed fifty years ago in this time, she's Kaede's sister. Her and..InuYasha used to be together, in love." The way her words fell off her tongue, I kind of got the hint that she may have feelings for this, InuYasha. For whatever reason that may be. I continued to listen to her speak, as my eyes fluttered shut. I was way more tired than I had known, and before I knew it.. I was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke and no one was in the hut with me, but I heard commotion coming from outside. It was going to be a hot day, I could tell, as I was already sweating. I got up and stood, stretching as I walked out the door. Looking around, I actually got a nice view of the village. It was quaint, plenty of people bustling around, staying busy. And oddly enough, there were chickens running around. That wasn't something you saw every day in Tokyo.

Honestly, I thought that maybe I would wake up in my own bed and the whole day yesterday would have been a dream. But, of course, it wasn't.

I looked around and saw Kagome talking with the girl from last night, as she looked over to me, and her face was in shock. Oh God...what happened to me now? I asked myself, sighing, and walked over to them.

"Koyoko...you look completely normal." She smiled as she got closer. "Your eyes are normal, and you don't have that crescent anymore." I looked over into a window, and from what I could see in my reflection, I did indeed look normal.

"Well that's a relief. Maybe I just had an allergic reaction to something here. Maybe I'm allergic to demons or something." I smiled, sticking out my tongue.

"Well the only demon around here is InuYasha and he's a half demon." Kagome giggled, and a little ball of orange jumped up in front of me.

"Except me! I'm a full fledged demon!"

"Awww how cute! What's your name?" I asked, catching it before it fell.

"Shippo, nice to meetcha! I'm a fox demon." He giggled, giving me a hug. I set him down next to me and looked around. I really wanted to speak to that woman, I believe she said her name was Kaede.

"Hey Kagome, have you seen Kaede?" I asked, and Kagome nodded.

"Mmmhm! She went over by the Bone Eaters Well this morning. She should probably be over there still. Just head that way and follow the trail." She smiled, and pointed in the direction that I had remember coming from the night before. I nodded and started walking. I took a deep breath in, noticing how clear the air was compared to back home. It smelled fresh, and clean. Something that wasn't easy to find in 2017.

* * *

It took about five minutes to make it back to the well, where I saw Kaede sitting on the edge, looking at something in her hands. "Kaede?" I called out as I got closer. She looked up and placed her hand on her chest.

"Ah, child ye scared me." She let out a breath, and patted the spot next to her. I walked over to sit next to her and looked at her quizzically. "I see ye changed back. Just as the prophecy stated.." Kaede murmured quietly, as she held out her hand revealing a crystal necklace in the shape of a crescent moon. It was glowing a light lavender color in her hand, and I couldn't help but stare in awe. "Ye can take it, it is for ye."

"W...what?" I reached my hand to touch it and as soon as my finger made contact, I felt a shock of electricity rush through me. "Ah!" I yelled, holding onto my finger. "It doesn't seem like it wants me to touch it..." I murmured, and reached my hand back out to hold the necklace. "What do you mean this is mine?"

"I can only imagine the questions ye must have. Kagome had quite a few of her own when she first came here."

"Well yes, I would really like to know about this 'prophecy' you keep speaking of." My eyes stayed glued to the crystal which turned to a blueish glow as I held onto it.

"Yes," she patted her lap softly, looking into the distance, seeming to get lost in thought. "When I was a young girl, me father used to tell stories to me sister and myself of a celestial maiden named Kaguya. She was extremely powerful, said to have come from the moon, thrived in and would change form in the nighttime. Ye see, one day she became enraged and attacked many villages and a local monk locked her away inside a mirror. However, she did conceive a child while she was here on Earth. The prophecy states that one day her ancestor will come back and help defeat the darkness surrounding us all."

"The demon Kagome was speaking of..." I whispered, shaking my head in disbelief. "But what makes you think that that has anything to do with me?"

"Well, ye did look completely different last night and it is daytime now...as far as I can tell, ye resemble a human. From the scrolls I have seen, ye have an uncanny resemblance of Kaguya. As well as, I have never seen that stone react to anything before, and it started glowing as soon as ye came into me presence. " My eyes began to water as I stared back down at the stone in my hands in disbelief. "If I am correct, and ye are in fact her distant relative, that stone will help control ye powers."

"How did you come across this stone? Who gave it to you?" I asked, so many more questions arose from all this information.

"Ye guess is as good as mine, me dear. It's been in the possession of this village for as long as I can remember." She patted my leg and stood, smiling. "I think ye will do great things if ye let yeself believe. Just open ye eyes, ye are obviously here for a reason." She started to slowly walk back to the village and I sat in silence, before reaching behind my neck and clasped the necklace on securely, it fit just like a choker, sitting at the base of my throat. Even if I wasn't this 'Kaguya's' relative, I could at least stay and try to figure out my own purpose for being here.

* * *

I walked back to the village in silence, lost in my thoughts, before not too long I smelled food coming from my destination. My stomach gave me an untimely reminder that I was very very hungry and I placed my hands over it, groaning softly. I walked into the village, and saw a man dressed in blue robes, with a small ponytail tied at the nape of his neck, conversing with the people that Kagome knew. I cleared my throat as they looked over to me and the man's eyes widened. He had a hungry look in his eye and practically ran over to me.

"Miss! Oh, you must be the one!" He gasped, falling to his knees, grabbing my hands.

"Umm.." I looked around awkwardly before settling my eyes back onto his. "That's what I've been hearing? So I guess so."

"Ah! Finally!" He happily rubbed his face on the back of my hands, smiling. "I have found the woman who will bear my children!" My eyes widened, and I felt his hand snake around to my butt as he grasped it. "Nice and firm, ah so hard to find." I looked up and the girl, Sango, her face began to redden as she stood, stomping over to us.

"MIROKU! STOP HARASSING KAGOME'S FRIEND!" She grabbed him by the collar of his robe and dragged him back over to the group. _Good god, she had to be strong as hell to be able to do that..._ I smiled awkwardly, and walked over to them and noticed all the food around them.

"Hungry?" Kagome offered, and I nodded anxiously, sitting next to her. She handed me a bowl of rice covered in some sort of beef stew. I was never one to turn down food, especially food that smelled so homemade. I took in a deep whiff and sighed, happily. Kagome, giggled smiling at me as she ate her food.

"Sooo... Koyoko.. have you tried the magical ramen stuff that Kagome brings us?" InuYasha asked me, as he stuffed his face with food, and Kagome sighed, shaking her head.

"InuYasha, I told you, that stuff's everywhere where I'm from."

"Actually no, InuYasha. Why don't you tell me about it?" I looked at him wide eyed, and winked quickly at Kagome as he stared at me, mouth wide open. He definitely _seemed_ flabbergasted.

"Are you _serious_?! It's the best thing I've ever had in my life! It's these perfectly cooked noodles and a tiny little package that has some sort of magical flavor in it- I just- agh. I can't even explain it to you! You'll have to try it one day." He shook his head and stuffed his mouth with more food, as I laughed to myself.

"So, what did Lady Kaede have to tell you?" Sango asked me, her hands clasped together. "Will you be joining us on our travels?" I looked down to my feet as I felt something furry rub up against my leg, and saw the little cat thing that Sango had with her the night before. At least...it sort of looked like a cat. I wasn't really sure what it was. "Oh sorry, that's just Kirara. She likes to inspect new people." I reached my hand down to pet it, as it sniffed my hand and licked my finger.

"I.. I mean.. if you all will have me, I would love to travel with you. I don't think I'll really understand my purpose in this time by just staying here." I took small bites as I ate.

"Well I don't see what the issue would be." Miroku spoke up, and I eyed him cautiously. "We have enough people here that if something happened we would be able to defend you easily."

"Feh, as if she'd need it." InuYasha murmured as he continued to stuff his face.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked him. He sat up and looked back at her.

"Ya mean she didn't tell you? It was crazy. When I went to inspect what the new smell was, and it turned out to be her... these two guys came up on 'er and tried to attack 'er.. while I was takin' out one of them, she broke the other guys neck without even touching 'im!" All eyes went to me, and I threw my hands up.

"Don't ask me, I don't even know.. it just kinda happened."

"Well, hopefully we can help give you some answers." Sango smiled, as Kirara jumped into my lap and nuzzled down. Shippo nodded and cheered in agreeance.

"Thanks.. I really really hope so too."

* * *

 **(Third P.O.V)**

Far above the village, Kagura floated on a feather looking down. "Hmm.. I don't like the presence this girl is giving off.." She narrowed her eyes and gasped. "She looks like... I.. I have to get back to Naraku immediately." She flew away in the blink of an eye.

"Huh..?" InuYasha looked up, his nose moving as he sniffed the air. His pupils shrank as he searched the sky.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, and he began to eat again.

"Nothin', just thought I smelled somethin' fishy."

"Hmm.. okay.. so, tomorrow we head back out on the road. Rest up while you can Koyoko, we've got a lot of walking to do." Kagome smiled, and Koyoko looked at her, nodding.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Koyoko thought as she bit her lip.

* * *

 **Alrighty friends, hopefully you enjoyed that! Sesshomaru will be making his appearance soon, and I cannot wait!**

 **Don't forget to drop a review to give me your constructive criticism, love, or just ideas you might have, as well as a follow so you know when I update!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, see ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter Three

**I want to thank my new followers and favoriters, as well as sllmidnight for your super sweet review. All the signs that people are enjoying the story keep me motivated to write, so keep it up! Here's the next chapter for you guys, enjoy!**

 **Yoru no Hime**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The next day went by quickly as I got to know all of my new acquaintances. I learned that InuYasha and Kagome fight, quite a lot. But it's okay because she can make him fly into the ground with a single word. _Sit_. Unfortunately, it only works for her, which isn't fair at all if you ask me. As I walked around the village, I became more familiar with the villagers. They were definitely weary of me after hearing about my possible origins, but I wanted to prove myself to them that I had nothing but good intentions. I also noticed that Miroku and Sango seemed to fight... quite a bit, actually. But it seemed more of a flirty type of fighting that I saw plenty of in high school, and her getting jealous with all of his constant flirting with anything that moves. I'm actually very curious how Miroku has any feeling left in his face after all the times Sango has slapped him.

"Heya Koyoko!" I was sitting in front of a fire, lost in thought to myself as Shippo jumped up in front of me, smiling. It honestly startled me a little bit, but I shook it off.

"Oh, hey Shippo." I smiled in return, looking down at him. His wide, emerald eyes studied my face.

"D'ya mind helping me out? InuYasha and Kagome are busy doin' something and I wanted to go hunting for food. It's gonna be dark soon and we're gonna have to head out." Shippo shivered, and I nodded, standing. I honestly wasn't sure what kind of help I could provide him. I had virtually no weapons besides my mysterious ability to break people's necks. Super threatening, I know. I followed Shippo into the forest, in a different direction than I was used to, but Shippo seemed to know his way around the area. We walked for a few minutes and the breeze was nice, as it was starting to cool down for the day. "Ha! Found 'im!" Shippo pulled on my arm as he hid behind a bush, and I laid down next to him on the damp, cool soil.

"A boar...?" I asked him, and he nodded eagerly.

"Not only would he feed us for a couple of days, but he's taken over my play area! Now every time I come over here, he terrorizes me." He whispered, obviously shaken, and I looked over to the boar. He was...quite large. He sniffed around, a good distance from us as I went over tactics in my head of how to take him down. I really should have gotten a dagger or _something_ sharp, that would have made this a lot easier.

"What an interesting sight this is.. a goddess and a puny little demon, lying face down on the ground." A woman's silky voice said from behind us and Shippo gasped, my nerves went on edge and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Uh oh! Kagura!" He jumped up, and I joined him in standing. I took a look at the woman who had her hair pulled up into a short ponytail, with bangs. She was wearing a dark maroon and white colored kimono with merlot colored lips, dark red eyes and red eyeshadow. She had a green bead and feathers tucked into her ponytail, and green stringy beaded earrings to match. She smirked, and raised her eyebrows.

"Like what you see, are you done gawking?" She raised her hand, which I now noticed had a fan similar in color to her kimono, and she fanned it out. "Let us test your strength."

I looked around confused, and looked down at Shippo, seeing he had started to back up. "Who, me?" I pointed to myself, incredulously.

"Fool." She whispered, and waved her fan. I felt the air around me start to pick up, and gritted my teeth. I was completely unprepared for a battle, if I was being honest. I didn't even know who this woman was. Why was she picking a fight with me? Did she possibly have anything to do with that demon that Kagome mentioned?

"I...I'm gonna go get InuYasha!" Shippo said with a shaky voice, disappearing into a bush, and I sighed. _Great._

"Dance of the Blades!" She said with a might in her voice, and I cried out as it felt like blades cutting into my skin, destroying my clothing. "You're not even going to fight back? Pathetic." I felt the crystal on my neck burn against my skin, and looked up at Kagura.

"What a badass you are, attacking someone who knows not of who you are. You must feel so strong." I replied, my brows furring in frustration. I placed my hands together and slowly pulled them apart, creating a white ball of light in front of me. Kagura raised her fan once again.

"Dance of the _Dragon_!" Multiple tornadoes began to form around me, causing the wind to pick up even more. My hair was pulled out of its bun and began to fly around, wildly. I smiled slightly, as the sun began to set and I felt my body begin to change. The white ball of light I had somehow created flew up into the air and reacted with the tornadoes. Before I knew it, there was an explosion and I felt myself flying through the air, how far and fast I was going was beyond me. My voice had been lost to the wind as I screamed, and I felt myself fall to the ground at a rapid pace. Branches giving in to break my fall, but it didn't matter, I slammed back into the earth with a great force, and lost all consciousness.

* * *

How long I was out for, I had no idea. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days. I was leaning towards hours more than anything. As my eyes began to open, I found it hard to focus my vision, but I could tell that I was moving. It was at a slower pace, and I was swaying a lot, almost like an elephant or camel ride. I tried to pick my head up, but I was met with an immediate, sharp, intense pain in my head. I heard a gasp, and felt small hands on my left hand.

"You're awake! Thank goodness! Master Jaken thought you were dead for sure, but I had faith!" A small, female voice said from my side. It sounded kind, which meant I wasn't in any sort of danger, I think? I tried opening my eyes again, and this time they focused a lot better. A small girl with long brown hair and bangs almost covering her eyes, smiled at me. Her eyes were so kind, a deep chocolate brown. She was very dirty, dressed in a small orange and yellow kimono, with a green sash tied around her waist. "What's your name?" She asked me, tilting her head.

"K..Koyoko.." I whispered, trying to sit up. I was in a lot of pain, wondering if I had broken bones. I more than likely did, falling from the distance I had. It was a miracle I was even still alive. Though it _was_ nighttime, so I had to guess that that was the reason I was still kicking it.

"Great, she's awake. I cannot wait to see you try to explain _this,"_ I looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a little green, frog looking person walking next to whatever the hell I was riding on. A two-headed dragon maybe? Anyways as he gestured towards me, he began to wave his hands around. "to Lord Sesshomaru! He is not going to be happy!" The little frog person seemed very nervous, and I raised an eyebrow at him as he continued to screech. I could only assume that he was the Jaken she had mentioned previously.

"Do not worry, Lady Koyoko." The girl smiled. "I am sure Lord Sesshomaru will welcome you with open arms. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Rin." The two-headed dragon came to a stop a few moments later, and laid down next to a tree. "I will be right back, Lady Koyoko! I'm going to get something to make you feel better!" Rin hopped off of it, and ran over to a set of flowers, picking them up. I watched her as my vision went hazy again. Did I have a concussion? I didn't even know if people in this time knew what that was. I leaned my head back and started to feel my lunch come up as I bent over and vomited off the side of the dragon.

"Ah! You pesky humans! Disgusting!" The small little frog man cursed at me, squinting his eyes as I wiped my mouth.

"What is the meaning of this?" I heard a soft, deep voice and my body froze.

"L-lord Sesshomaru.." The frog laughed nervously. "You see, well, um.. this is all Rin's fault! She brought the human along with us." I turned to look at where the voice was coming from, and though my vision was blurry... it looked like a taller version of InuYasha was standing right there... in different clothing. I could feel his eyes on me, and I tried hard to focus on him.

"She is not a human, Jaken. Nor is she a demon..."

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's soft voice giggled as she came back over, with what I can only guess were a handful of flowers. "You're back."

"Rin, why did you invite this woman to join you without my permission?" I could hear Rin shift her feet, and I could feel her emotions change from happy to nervous.

"I am very sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but she was lying unconscious. I could not just leave her there.." She whispered, looking down in guilt.

"And what did I tell you about talking to strangers when I'm not around...?" He murmured in his deep voice. "Continue what you were doing." Rin nodded happily. She walked over to the dragon and reached inside a small pack tied around it's neck. She grabbed a small cup and ran over to a nearby stream gathering water inside. I blinked a few times, and at long last I could finally focus on this.. Sesshomaru a little bit better, and I gasped softly. Wow.. he was enticing. He was very large in stature, both height and muscle, and he had long, white hair with bangs. Narrow golden eyes, with red eyeliner on his eyelid. A purple crescent on his forehead and two red stripes on each cheek. He too had a hakama, haori combination. But his were white, with red decorated all along the garment. He also had armor plated on his chest, and a spiked guard on his left shoulder. Also, some large, long white poof on his right shoulder, but I couldn't place my finger on what that could possibly be. I could feel power radiating off of him, but I also couldn't help but notice the small resemblance between him and InuYasha. Of course, that could have been my concussion talking, added onto the fact that I knew almost no one here so I was making shots in the dark.

"Lady Koyoko, this will help you feel better. It doesn't have the best taste but if you drink it all, you should feel better in no time." I sat up on my arm, and reached for the cup.

"Thank you, Rin." I smiled and the girl smiled back, going to sit by Sesshomaru. He was still watching my every move.

She wasn't kidding, the drink was disgusting but as I downed it, I could feel my body heal itself. What kind of magic did she put in that drink? I set the cup down next to me, and sat up. Hopping off of the dragon, which looked over to me and then set its' head back down as it closed its' eyes.

"You impudent wench, bow and thank Lord Sesshomaru for not killing you! You should be dead right now!" The little frog man waved the staff in his hand around, yelling at what I'm guessing was his loudest. I raised my eyebrow at him again and as I opened my mouth to reply, I was shocked as Sesshomaru spoke to me.

"What are you?" He asked me simply, and I looked over to him.

"Well, umm.. your guess is as good as mine." I saw his eyes scan my body. "W-what I can tell you is that my name is Koyoko." Why did he make me so nervous? It was weird.. I got the same 'drawn' feeling to him as I did the well. Who was this man?

"You are dressed very odd.." He murmured, and I looked down and blushed. I had completely forgotten that my fight with that wind witch had destroyed my clothes. I was still in my modern era clothing, which left me with very little skirt covering me and my shirt was so destroyed you could see straight through to my bra.

"She is dressed very similar to Lady Kagome!" Rin spoke up and my eyebrows raised.

"You guys know Kagome? Okay, now I have to ask. You have to be related to InuYasha, I just can't shake how similar you two look." Both Rin and Jaken gasped, and I could tell I struck a nerve with Sesshomaru as his demeanor completely changed, as he rushed to stand right before me.

"You will _not_ mention that name in my presence, do you understand?" I could feel the anger radiating off of his body, and nodded softly. There I go again, my big mouth getting me in trouble. I had survived that fall, I didn't want to go and get myself killed by this demon. I needed to find my way back to Kagome and the others. Obviously Rin and Sesshomaru knew them, so maybe I could ask for help.

"I..well...I'm actually travelling with them. Do you know how I could get back to them? I'm not from around here so.." I slightly got lost in Sesshomaru's eyes. They were beautiful just as he was, and I could tell they were filled with wisdom and knowledge.

"I do not..." He said quietly.

"Oh! I know! Can Lady Koyoko travel with us until we can reunite her with her friends? It would be nice to have another person around." Rin asked, excitedly. I saw Sesshomaru look in her direction, while continuing to face me. He nodded shortly, and she cheered. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" He turned his head back to look at me.

"Do not make me regret my decision." He said sternly, and I nodded. "There is an extra kimono in A-Un's pack. Please dress yourself if you are going to travel with us." And with that, he walked to the other side of the dragon and jumped into the tree branch above the dragon, leaning his head back against the trunk.

I bent down next to me where the vomit was to clean it up. As I reached out to pick it up, I noticed my hands glow and right before my eyes.. it disappeared. "What the..." I whispered, and shook my head. The concussion must still be messing with me.

I walked over to A-Un and reached inside the pack, feeling around for the spare kimono. Finally, I felt a soft velvety fabric and pulled it out. Wow... it was beautiful. I would have to figure out a way to repay him for his surprising kindness, which I had a feeling had to do with Rin. I looked up to where Sesshomaru was and noticed he was still watching me. I bit my lip and went about one hundred feet away from the others. where I felt I had some privacy and began to undress myself. As I got down to my bra and underwear I sighed. I'm pretty sure that women in this time didn't wear bras and wearing the same one constantly was disgusting, so I took that off as well. I decided to keep my panties on, and try to figure out what women here did about that when we came across a village. I started to put the kimono on, thanking the lucky stars that I had worn them in the past. And here I had thought I would never need to know how to put one on. Ha. The kimono was a deep raven black in color with red and purple flowers decorated across it. Much to my dismay it wasn't very long and came to about mid-thigh, and it didn't do much for covering my cleavage.. so I came to the conclusion it was more than likely a spare kimono for Rin. I tied the red sash around my waist to ensure it stayed on, and walked back to the camp where Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru were.

The white haired demon lord looked as though he were sleeping, and Rin was leaning up against A-Un playing with a flower. "Lady Koyoko, you look beautiful!" She smiled. I went and sat next to the girl.

"Thank you, Rin." I smiled back. "Can I ask you a question?" She looked down at the flower and nodded. "You're so young... how did you know how to fix my injury?" She looked down at the flower for a minute before looking over to me.

"My mother was a healer in my village. Before she was...she went to Heaven, she used to heal people and I would watch her make drinks for different ailments. The symptoms you showed were similar to what my mother healed very often." She answered quietly, and I patted the top of her head soothingly.

"Thank you for helping me, Rin." I pulled her closer to me, and she leaned her small head against my chest. Her breathing slowed and I could tell she had drifted off to sleep.

I could see why Sesshomaru was fond of Rin, even if he didn't express it..she had a way with him. It didn't take much to see that.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. The wind blew softly against my body, and I felt my hair tickle the back of my arm. I could hear crickets chirping, and frogs croaking in the distance. It was quiet and peaceful here. I quite enjoyed it.

"Rin is fond of you." Sesshomaru's quiet voice came over the wind, and I looked back to see him looking down at me, once again. His golden eyes glowed in the dark, and I tilted my head back down to look at Rin, continuing to stroke her head softly.

"I'm fond of her as well. She reminds me a lot of my little sister..." I took in a deep breath, and pressed on. "How did you come across her?" I asked, surprised he was initiating conversation with me at all. It was a while before he replied at all.

"There was an attack on her village so she was left alone after her family was murdered.. I was injured and she found and took care of me." His reply was short, and I nodded, I feeling a small smile come to my face. "So long as you are kind to Rin and would like to stay... I will allow it."

"Thank you... Lord Sesshomaru." I whispered. Thinking back to what Kaede had told me, I decided to push my luck with Sesshomaru for more information. "You asked me what I am.. the only information I have is what Lady Kaede told me." He said nothing in return so I assumed that meant he wanted me to continue. "She told a legend of a Kaguya, a 'celestial being' whose distant relative is supposed to come back and defeat the darkness." I reached up to the necklace, and played with the stone. "Kaede gave me the necklace around my neck, and said it had never reacted to anything or anyone before..."

"As well as the crescent on your forehead.." He said quietly.

"Well you have one as well." I looked back at him again, and our eyes connected sending a shiver down my spine so I looked back to the trees that rested in front of me. Sesshomaru didn't say anything else, and before I knew it... the sound of the rushing water from the stream and the wind softly blowing had put me fast to sleep.

* * *

 **Alrighty friends! I feel like that's a good place to stop for now! I have a question for you guys, since this is a Sesshomaru romance fic, would you guys like for me to play on the KaguraxSesshomaru romance that is rumored. I know I'm going to be including Sara Asano eventually (the woman who was obsessed with him), but do you guys wanna see some KaguraxSess stuff too? Obviously this is a SessxOC centered fic, I'm just curious what you all are interested in. I hope you guys liked my introducing Sesshomaru into the story. Don't forget to leave a review with your constructive criticism or wonderful compliments, I love both! And don't forget to follow so you can be notified when I update! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Once again, I wanted to thank all the new follows and favorites, welcome to the family! And I would like to thank the wonderful sllmidnight and SesshomaruLovexThranduil** **for your reviews! They straight up made my day, and all your ideas were wonderful! I'm so thankful for readers like you all. The input helps me brainstorm and cater to you guys better because I know what you're looking for in a story.**

 **Yoru no Hime**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Kagura landed on the grounds of Naraku's castle. She looked around, glaring as his bees surrounded her. "Get away from me. How dare you treat me like that?" In a matter of seconds, she appeared in front of Naraku and gasped. He was sitting on the ground, Indian style with his deep red eyes staring her down. His pale skin shined in the moonlight, but his face was stoic.

"Where is she?" He asked her simply in his deep voice. Her eyes looked around nervously, as she didn't have anything to give him. No Kaguya, and no real, new information. She cried out, and fell to the ground clutching her chest in pain. "I SAID where is she?" He stood, his voice raising in volume.

"I..I'm not sure. She disappeared in the middle of the battle.. there was an explosion. I- AHHH!" She cried out as he squeezed her heart harder.

"I _told_ you to bring her _here_. Why can't you do anything right?" Naraku walked over to her and grabbed her by the face, forcing her to look up at him. Kagura shook slightly as the look in his eyes was very evil...much darker than she was used to. "I don't know if you understand the repercussions of that girl finding out her true potential. If InuYasha, or god-forbid his brother get a hold of her and figure it out..." His eyes widened and he took a few steps back to look out the window. "But..if I take her for myself..the possibilities are endless." A dark smile came across his face. "Go find me the scrolls about Kaguya and the monk Miyatsu. I need to find out everything I need to know about her."

"She is _not_ Kaguya. I... believe she's from the another time, like that girl that travels with InuYasha." Kagura crossed her arms.

"Did I ask you that? No. Now go get the scrolls before I change my mind about keeping you alive..." Kagura stared at him for a second, before sighing and leaving the room. All Kagura wanted was to be free...and she was never going to get that here.

* * *

We had been travelling for a few days. Where we were going, I truly had no clue. Sesshomaru didn't talk much, neither did Jaken unless he was defending Sesshomaru because apparently everything I did, ever, offended the great "Demon Lord." Though, it really only seemed to be Jaken who got offended. I could tell Rin was happy to have another woman around. I can't imagine she had much fun with the little frog man, who I learned was actually an imp...not a frog. Which definitely made more sense to me since he had a fire staff. I found myself not really talking either, since I was mainly thinking of the guilt I had of randomly disappearing from Kagome and her group. They had been so kind and welcoming to me, it made me wonder why Sesshomaru got so... _angry_ when I spoke InuYasha's name.

The wind whistled through my hair as we continued to walk and the sun beat down on my skin, hot. I could feel myself sweating, and truly, I felt gross. I hadn't had a bath in days, and we hadn't really eaten much in days either.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-" I started to speak, as Jaken cleared his throat and I glared over in his direction, rolling my eyes.

"It is _Lord_ Sesshomaru. You impudent wench." He grumbled the last part under his breath, and I felt a nerve snap inside of me. I was hungry, tired, and felt nasty...it wasn't a surprise I was on edge.

"I'm so sorry, _LORD_ Sesshomaru." I waved a hand in his direction and sent him flying off in the distance. I could almost swear that I saw a small smile appear on Sesshomaru's face as the imp flew away, but that had to be the hunger making me see things. Sesshomaru just... didn't smile. I looked over as we walked side by side, "May we stop for the night? I'm starved, and I can only imagine that poor Rin is as well."

"There is a hot spring not too far from our current location. We will stop closer by for our resting point." I nodded my head, hot spring meant bath, and bath meant happy Koyoko. "That way you can take care of your retched stench." I stopped in my tracks, as he continued to walk past me and I stared at him. _WHAT WAS THAT?_ I thought to myself, growling.

"Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru! Do you think there will be food nearby?" Rin rubbed her small stomach, and I frowned.

"You will have to fend for yourself, Rin." He nodded, and the girl smiled. I swear, who ever granted this guy guardianship of a small human child? I didn't have much knowledge of demons, mainly because I didn't think to take a demonology class in high school, but I could only assuming Sesshomaru had to take care of himself at a young age. I wonder what his mother is like...

"I can help you find food Rin." Jaken ran back up to us, glaring at me as he huffed and continued to walk next to A-Un.

"She needs to take care of herself..." Sesshomaru said quietly. I could feel that he was irritated with me, but to be completely honest, I didn't care.

"She is a little, human girl. This may be a different time than where I'm from but I know how to take care of humans. You don't. I don't know if you've ever heard of anything called a woman's intuition but in this situation, I know more than you." I hurried up by Rin and walked beside her. "Let's go find you some food sweetie." I pulled her off of A-Un and sat her down next to me as we walked through the dense forest. The foliage was thicker here, and the grass a lot higher. It definitely seemed like a place food would be. Then again, I never really needed to hunt for food in my time. I searched the area with my eyes for any sign of life.

I heard Rin gasp as she was looking in a different direction than I was, so I turned my head to look where she was looking. There were two brown wolves standing about fifty feet away from her. I could feel the fear coming from her. They were growling as they licked their chops walking closer to her. "Ky-Koyo..." She barely whispered and I felt an animalistic strength come over me. I glared at the wolves, and got in a running stance as I went to block the wolves attack as they pounced on Rin. It took one swipe of my arm to knock them away. They yelped and flew a good distance as they landed on the grass nearby. I looked down to see my hands glowing a pale white color as they started to make their way back over.

I was at a slight disadvantage because it was still daytime, knowing that I was easily stronger at night. I stretched out and began to prepare myself for my first real fight. If I had to prove myself to Sesshomaru so he would respect and trust me a little bit more, I guess this would be the way to do it. I cracked my knuckles and ran to the wolves at a speed I hadn't been expecting. As I was about to strike, I felt my hand run into something very very hard...and warm? I turned my head and looked, to see a man standing in front of my fist and I felt my bones crack.

"Lady Koyoko!" Rin called out, in a worried tone. I took a step back and saw that my hand had already started bruising, and I sighed. _Great._ Another injury to add to the list. I looked up to the tan-skinned man and glared. He had sky blue eyes, and long black hair in a ponytail with a brown headband around his head. "L-lady Koyoko be careful.. he's very dangerous."

"What're you doin' attackin' my wolves, wench?" He placed his hands on his hips and stared me down. So I placed my uninjured hand on my hip and stared right back at him.

"Your wolves were attacking my friend. Which I'm guessing has happened before since she's so scared of you." I raised an eyebrow. I saw the man look me up and down before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Heh, y'know you're pretty pushy for someone who just broke their hand on my rock hard abs. Especially talkin' the way you are to the leader of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe." Right before my eyes, two tornadoes came quickly in our direction, and I tilted my head as they stopped short of this cocky jerk.

"Koga! We should really get goin' we don't wanna be in this area." A young man with a tall gray mohawk came out of the tornado, sounding frantic.

"Yeah, Koga! We gotta go." Another man came out of the other tornado on the other side of Koga with short gray hair with a small section of black up front. What in the actual hell was going on? Who were these men and why did they travel in tornadoes? How was that even possible?

"You would find it wise to listen to your comrades..." A deep voice came from behind me, and my eyebrows raised.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cheered excitedly from behind me and I turned to look. Sesshomaru was standing almost directly behind me, I hadn't even heard him approach.

"Oh yeah, who're you?" Koga' gaze shifted from me over to the Demon Lord standing behind me and I could feel the tension between the two men, so I stepped awkwardly out of the way. It was a battle of stubbornness and pride as I looked between them.

"Ehh heh heh..Koga.. we really should get going." The wolf demon with the Mohawk laughed awkwardly, and Koga closed his eyes.

"You're lucky I've got better things to do than battle a lowly dog demon. Feh. Ginta, Hakakku, lets go." He turned to look at me one last time before smirking and turning into a tornado as did his two companions. I felt my heart leap in my chest as I watched the tornadoes disappear.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how could you let that wolf demon talk to you the way he did?! He should be punished!" Jaken's pipsqueak voice rang in my ears and I sweatdropped, sighing.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sesshomaru spoke as he grabbed onto my shoulders and spun me to face him. His touch sent electricity through my body as I looked into his golden eyes. As soon as he touched me, he retracted his hands and looked down at them. I felt a strange warm feeling in my chest as he stared at me, grabbing my right hand. I winced slightly as he touched it

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled running over to us. Sesshomaru reached into his top and pulled out what looked like a white version of an ace bandage wrap, but it glowed a soft pinkish hue.

"You are turning out to be more of a burden than I anticipated." He spoke softly, staring into my eyes as he began to unwrap the bandage. He started at the base of my knuckle and began to wrap the bandage around my hand and wrist which was turning purple very fast.

"I didn't ask you to save me or call for your help, you know? I could have handled him, and all of his friends!" I huffed, glaring at him.

"Is breaking your fingers and wrist how you "handle" it in your time?" He asked and I fumed.

"No! ...that was an unexpected turn of events. But how am I supposed to learn how to defend myself if you keep swooping in to save me?" I placed one hand on my hip, glaring up at him. Once again he was silent, and I sighed. As he finished wrapping my hand, he turned and started to walk back to where Rin and I had come from.

I really _didn't_ ask for help... he just gave it to me. Rin smiled at me and followed after him as did Jaken. I sighed and sat on a nearby rock looking up into the sky. When was I ever going to get any clue of what was going on..? I was still just as lost as I was the first day I got here.

* * *

After walking for a little while longer, we arrived at an old campsite that already had a fire pit, and Sesshomaru had said that there was a hot spring nearby for me wash off in. He had found some deer and slaughtered them, so that would be our dinner for the night. I sat back against a tree as Jaken lit the fire, and yelled at Rin as she got too close to it. Sesshomaru was pulling the animal apart to prepare our servings and I couldn't help but feel far away from everything. I let my eyes close, and my head rest against the tree behind me as I drifted off.

When my eyes opened, I wasn't at the campsite any longer. I was shrouded in darkness, so I stood. "Hello..?" I called out. My voice echoed as I continued to look around. Generally, I was scared of the dark, but here I felt comforted.

"I was wondering when you would find your way here..." A silky man's voice came through the darkness into my ears, and I gasped..but still couldn't see anyone.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" I continued to look around but no one was to be found.

"Hmm..it neither benefits you nor I to know who I am at this current time. As to your current location..you brought yourself here. I just happened upon you... Rest easy, Koyoko, you still need to find your true potential." And with that, I woke up with a gasp. My eyes opened, to Rin bent over directly in front of me. I could smell the food cooked, and looked around confused.

"Lady Koyoko, the food is ready." She smiled, and stood up normally.

"Oh.. um thank you Rin." I stood, confused. What had just happened? Who was that talking to me? I walked over to the fire, which was warm on my skin compared to the cool nighttime breeze. I took some meat and ate quietly, staring into the fire as it cracked. I could hear the crickets in the background.

"Lady Koyoko?" Rin asked. She was sitting to my left, as she ate and I looked over in her direction.

"Hm?"

"What is it like, where you are from? You do things so differently." Her young, brown eyes bore into me. How did I even begin to describe the future to them? Sesshomaru and Jaken were also both staring at me.

"Uhhh, well... I live in a big city...which is kinda like a very very large village with a lot more people living inside. It's the biggest city in Japan and I've lived there my whole life. Umm.. I come from a dangerous family, but a very large family. We're all very close and I actually, really miss them a lot. I have a little sister, a little brother, and an older brother. My mother died when I was fairly young, but my father has always made sure we were taken care of. I go to a place to learn and become educated, called high school."

"Women...becoming educated. What kind of leaders would allow that..." Jaken crossed his arms, rolling his big buggy eyes.

"Jaken, quiet." Sesshomaru said with a sharp voice, and I smiled lightly.

"You would be quite surprised, Jaken. Where I come from, women have all sorts of rights." I took another bite of my food, looking back into the fire. "There is still lots of war, but no demons."

"What do you mean, no demons?" Sesshomaru asked, and I shrugged.

"No demons, I'm not sure what happened.." I looked around. What did happen to them? I asked myself. If I ever had a chance to go back, I would have to look into that.

"You said your family is dangerous. Are they all warriors?"

"That would explain her boisterous attitude.." Jaken murmured.

"Umm.. I suppose you could say that.." If my family were considered warriors, they fought for all the wrong things. Drugs, prostitutes, money... I guess the lifestyle I grew up in really did help me with dealing with all the things going on around me at the present moment. "I would say...my father is like a strong, general of a surprisingly large army." Sesshomaru stared at me for a while longer before looking away to continue eating. I always wondered what he was thinking, he was silent almost half the time but when he spoke I could read him surprisingly well. Why was he quiet like this? Why did he seem to hate InuYasha so much? There were always just so many questions.

* * *

After dinner, I was extremely full. Everyone had walked away to take A-Un to go find some food of his own, but I opted to stay at the campfire. I decided to go check out these hot springs on my own, wondering how they would different from the hot springs in my own time. I had found myself at hot springs in my time quite often, as they're very relaxing. I stood, putting out the fire and walked away from the campsite. I could smell the salt from the spring and feel the heat coming through the ground, noticing that I was feeling everything quite more than I had before. Every emotion was more intense, everything I felt was stronger. As I felt the heat begin to radiate in the air, I began to undress removing the sash and pulling the kimono off of my body, dropping it onto a rock nearby the spring. I removed my panties and placed them on the rock as well. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before stepping into the hot spring letting out a large sigh of relief.

It was at the perfect temperature, hot but not to the point of where it would burn my skin. I continued to step in and found a log underwater that I could sit on as a seat as the heat sank into my skin, loosening my tense, tired muscles. I leaned my head back on the dirt, sighing in relief. This was nice, to get away from everyone. Since I had been here I had been with people constantly. I didn't have a room I could retire to, to clear my mind.

Sesshomaru had been acting strange the past two days. At first, I could tell he didn't really like me. He only kept me around because Rin wanted me there. But if I was correct he seemed to be getting fonder of me. I mean, I thought I was a likeable person, so it didn't really surprise me. I did have to admit, that he was very handsome and attractive. I assumed the only reason he didn't have a wife, or a mate as he called it, was because he liked to be alone. Also, he didn't talk very much so that was probably another part of it.

This Kaguya person I was supposedly supposed to be related to... she was locked inside of a mirror? Was I supposed to find this mirror or something? How was I to find my answers... My best guess was to find this village, and find the mirror that she was locked inside. That was bound to give me some answers, right? I sat up, raising a hand out of the water, and noticed a stream of water followed my hand. I tilted my head, raising my hand as another stream of water followed that hand as well. I could...control water? No.. if she was from the moon, she had to have been able to manipulate gravity in a way.. So I stood, raising my arms to about the height of my head, watching as the water followed my movements. I smiled, making it dance around me in a rhythmic way. But there was something else I wanted to try, if I could achieve it, I would be very impressed with myself. I climbed out of the hot spring, and concentrated my energy into my feet. Closing my eyes I set my foot down onto the water, and gasped as it didn't sink, so I literally took it one step further, putting my other foot onto the water, as that one stayed above water as well. "Wow.." I whispered quietly, and continued to walk until I was in the middle of the spring. "I'm literally walking on water!" I giggled excitedly, staring down. The pool seemed to glow a light teal color as it simmered beneath me. I heard a branch or twig snap from behind me, and gasped as I turned to look.

There he was, standing at the edge of the spring, staring at me. He seemed to look surprised, and I suddenly began to realize that I was still completely naked. I felt my cheeks begin to burn, and Sesshomaru's stare didn't back down and I looked away awkwardly as I fell into the hot spring, with the water rushing around me. He just saw me completely and totally naked! How awkward is that?! I could feel my face burning red as I peeked out of the spring, noticing that he was gone. Vanished. What the hell was that all about? He had had a hunger in his eyes I hadn't seen before, and there was a weird sensation I couldn't pinpoint my finger on.

How the hell was I supposed to face him after that? I groaned and sank back into the water.

* * *

 **So there's chapter four! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I wanted to let you guys know, I anticipate this story to be about forty chapters or more. And as far as where we are in the story line, around episode 80 is where I'm pinpointing it. She won't be travelling with Sesshomaru forever, where's the fun in that ;) Give me your feedback or things you're interested in seeing happen! Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter Four and a Half

**So I wanted to write this as kind of a bonus chapter to give insight on Sesshomaru's POV of things since it's so hard to see inside his head. Hopefully this keeps him in character still, and I hope you guys enjoy this little snippet :) thank you guys for your wonderful support, you have no idea how much it means to me! :') enjoy!**

 **Yoru no Hime**

 **C** **hapter 4 1/2**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru POV**

This Koyoko, was beginning to become more and more of a problem as time went on. She was mouthy, loud, annoying, and didn't know when to shut up. The only reason I was allowing her to stay was because I knew Rin enjoyed having her around.

She was odd, there weren't many women in this time who acted the way she did. As a demon, I wanted Rin to be able to take care of herself. I wasn't expecting her to stay by my side forever. She needed to learn how to be on her own.

Koyoko didn't understand that. _She_ decided she needed to try and take care of Rin, and often undermined my authority. I watched as she walked up to Rin, grabbed her off of A-Un and took her into the woods. I shook my head, watching them disappear. It was only a matter of time before I had to swoop in and save them. Pathetic humans.

Though, was Koyoko human? She couldn't be.. she transformed into something completely different at night, so much so that I could feel power radiating off of her. I could tell she had no idea how to use that power, or even if she knew she had it. She reminded me of a goddess I had met before... Kaguya.. She had tried to entice me multiple times, but I knew of her and wouldn't let myself fall into that trap. I leaned up against a tree, crossing my arms. My eyes were closed so that I could listen better.

They had run into something...a demon of some sort. They weren't in any trouble, but then I heard Koyoko's bones crack... and a scream from Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I heard Jaken ask as I stood, and moved through the woods at a rapid speed. They were in fairly deep as I saw the confrontation. Rin's body language portrayed pure fear to me, as I saw Koyoko standing face to face with three wolf demons. The one in the middle with the ponytail didn't seem to notice me, he was staring down Koyoko. But his comrades noticed me immediately. I continued to make my way behind Koyoko as she and this wolf demon went back and forth, arguing.

"Yeah, Koga! We gotta go." The one on the left muttered, and the ponytailed one looked at me, his eyes narrowing.

"You would find it wise to listen to your comrades..." I said lowly as Koyoko gasped. She turned to look at me, as Koga spoke up.

"Oh yeah? Who're you?" I narrowed my eyes at him and saw his comrades laugh nervously, pulling on his arm. The two lower ranked demons knew who I was, so how was their leader so damn clueless?

"You know, you're lucky I have better things to do than fight a lowly dog demon." I saw him look back at Koyoko and smirk, as I felt a strange feeling come over me. I growled lowly as he took off and placed my hands on Koyoko's shoulder and turned her to look at me. Jaken was screeching about something I could care less about and I looked down .

"Rin, are you alright?" I asked and heard her answer from behind me.

"You are turning into more of a burden than I anticipated.." I reached down, and heard Koyoko huff at my comment, grabbing onto her hand as she yelled at me for saving her from the wolf demons.

"So...taking care of it where you come from includes breaking your hand?" I asked, reaching into my haori. I pulled out some blessed bandages that would help accelerate her healing, as it did for Rin. Her hand was badly bruised, and it looked as though bones tried to stick out of her skin.

"NO! ...that was an unexpected turn of events. But how am I supposed to learn how to defend myself if you keep swooping in to save me?" She placed her unbroken hand on her hip and glared up at me.

"You're becoming more of a burden than I anticipated..."

How was she not in more pain? Any normal human would be writhing on the floor by now, but she decided to yell at me instead. I sighed in annoyance as I wrapped her hand as she glared at me... I found myself getting lost in her eyes, they were captivating.. A deep chocolate brown, but they were more than that. Especially when she glared at me. I let go, and began walking back to A-Un with Jaken and Rin.

* * *

I slaughtered a few nearby deer for dinner knowing that Koyoko would be fairly useless while her hand was healing. She had no weapons and I wasn't about to lend her mine. I cut up the food and noticed how she seemed to drift away from us. Rin was nearby picking out some flowers and Jaken was trying to get a fire going. He had a fire staff...how hard was it? As I finished cutting up the meat, Rin grabbed a pot from the sack on A-Un and we cooked the food over the fire. After dinner was ready Rin alerted Koyoko and she seemed to come back to the our world. As the sun began to set, I could see the changes in her. Her features grew more sharp, the crescent on her forehead appeared and her eyes changed from a chocolate brown, to a deep magenta color. The moonlight enhanced her beauty as well. The way she conversed with Rin was interesting to me. Rin always spoke, but I rarely listened as I had assumed it was just child garbage.

"What is it like where you come from, Lady Koyoko?" My eyes flickered to Koyoko's face as she pondered how to answer the question. How hard could it possibly be to explain?

"Uhhh, well... I live in a big city...which is kinda like a very very large village with a lot more people living inside. It's the biggest city in Japan and I've lived there my whole life. Umm.. I come from a dangerous family, but a very large family." Dangerous family..? I wondered how 'dangerous' these people actually were. "We're all very close and I actually, really miss them a lot. I have a little sister, a little brother, and an older brother. My mother died when I was fairly young, but my father has always made sure we were taken care of. I go to a place to learn and become educated, called high school." Jaken scoffed at the final part of her comment.

"Women...becoming educated. What kind of leaders would allow that..." He rolled his buggy eyes which slightly irritated me. I knew plenty of women who were educated, my mother for instance. I suppose, they were all demons now that I thought about it.

"Jaken, quiet." Koyoko smirked at my comment, and hit him with a rebuttal which certainly shut him up. She continued on about how there were no demons in her time, which I found hard to believe. Were we suddenly wiped off the face of the Earth? Highly unlikely. Humans were capable of no such thing.

A while after we finished dinner, I took Rin to go wash off at a nearby stream. Jaken and A-Un accompanied me but Koyoko wanted to stay by the fire and watch camp. I needed a break from her to think about things anyhow.

I knew she was a goddess, but she didn't show any promise. She had no idea how to use any of her powers, and it seemed she only showed them at night. I certainly didn't need the burden of taking care of another being. If I could train her to see her true potential...well then she may possibly be worth keeping around. She would definitely help in taking down Naraku, which was still my main goal. He was the only being that posed a threat to my title of being the strongest demon in all the land. If she helped me get rid of him...

As Rin finished up, we headed back to camp. I noticed that Koyoko was gone, and the fire had been put out... but I also felt a strange presence coming from nearby. It wasn't demon... and it certainly wasn't human. "Jaken, keep an eye by Rin and restart the fire." I said lowly and began to walk where I felt the presence.

"Yes mi'lord." He nodded and used his staff to restart it.

As I got closer, a weird sensation came over me. There were also strange balls of light floating around the area, which I found very peculiar. As I got closer, I stayed behind a tree and saw that Koyoko was sitting in the hot spring, the water coming just above her breasts.. but she was manipulating the water. I could see her face, which was fascinated by this ability. She giggled to herself, and stood up. I looked away for a second, but as a man.. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Her skin was milky.. creamy. Her breasts a decent size, from what I've seen and she seemed to glow. I wasn't sure if it was her powers causing her to glow, or the fact that it was nighttime. She raised her hands which the water followed, and she made it dance around her. The whole scene was...mesmerizing. I blinked and noticed her climb out of the spring. I took a step back, but as she turned back to the spring, she pulled her long hair over her shoulder and I noticed a large tattoo on her back. It started at her shoulders, and went all the way down to right above her ass. It was of a large dragon, very very detailed and beautiful... just like her. Her feet made the ground beneath her glow, and I watched as she took a step onto the water. _Fool,_ I thought as she pressed her weight down, and she gasped as she stayed afloat. I stared incredulously as she took another step...she stood on top of the water. Most demons I knew could only do that if they were floating, but I could see the water moving around her feet.

I took a few steps forward, in disbelief. My eyes trailed up her body, as I saw her turn to look at me in slow motion. I groaned, quietly to myself. Her body was...perfection. Alas, it also didn't help that my urge to mate was quick approaching. The season was coming faster than I'd like to admit, but regardless.. I stared her down. Her deep red eyes, connected with mine and I could see her face turned red to match. I took another step forward which made her gasp, and she fell down into the water. I took that as my chance and disappeared, returning to camp in a flash. Rin was passed out on A-Un when I returned, and Jaken was attending to the fire.

"Mi'lord?" He asked, and I glared at him before jumping up to the tallest tree, leaning back against it as I stared up into the stars.

 _Shit..._ I thought to myself, what was happening to me?

* * *

 **Yay! I'm very happy with this chapter, hope all of you enjoyed it as well! I do want to clarify something for you all that I have had expressed to me as concerns. Do not worry, I'm not going to jump them into a relationship or "mates" any time soon. We've got way too much drama to happen before that can ;) but Sesshomaru and Koyoko are both adults, and they both have, well... ahem.. needs haha. Anyways, I've been writing out some snippets of what's to come in future chapters. I'm seriously so excited for this story, you guys. I do have to throw a little disclaimer, things *are* going to get pretty dark in later chapters, but I'll always put a warning in the beginning of that chapter and right before the scene so if you're sensitive to it, you don't have to read it. But anyways, let me know what you guys think! I may be doing more Sesshomaru POV snippets in the future if y'all enjoyed this. If he seemed too OOC I apologize, but I did my best haha.**

 **Oh! Also, I wanted to see if any of you guys would like to be a Beta Reader for this story. I've never had one before, but I wanted to see if any of y'all wanted to do it before I applied in the Beta Reader area!**

 **See y'all soon!**


	6. Chapter Five

**AHH! You guys killed it with the reviews! They seriously made me so happy, and there were so many new favorites and follows that it made my heart soar. So once again,** SesshomaruLovexThranduil **thank you for your review :) Guest - M your review made my heart soar! I'm so happy you are enjoying this story so much! and** Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 **welcome back! I'm always happy to have you reading my stories! The feedback has given me so much umph to wanting to write more and upload consistently. Here's the next chapter for y'all!**

 **Yoru No Hime**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

I let myself relax in the hot spring for a little while longer. I was truly dreading going back to camp. I wasn't sure how Sesshomaru was going to react to me. Although he _was_ the one who was peeping on me. I didn't even do anything wrong, just trying to test out my new powers since I hadn't really had a chance to up until now.

I closed my eyes and thought back to a few minutes prior. What was that look in his eyes? He was...so close to me. What was he intending on doing? I asked myself, biting my lip.

I stood, gathering my thoughts, feeling the water drip down my naked body. I waved a hand down and my skin dried itself. Smiling, I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them back on as fast as I could. I took a deep breath and started to walk back to where camp had been. I could hear the fire crackling as I got closer, and the wind moving the branches of the trees around me. Rin was asleep on A-Un and I saw Sesshomaru sitting up on his tree branch, his eyes were closed but I wasn't stupid enough to think he was actually asleep. I rolled my eyes and sat on the other side of A-Un. The large dragon slightly shifted as I leaned against it, but fell back to sleep quickly. Jaken was lying underneath the tree that Sesshomaru was resting on. He was truly underneath his ass every chance he got.

I giggled, thinking about Jaken chasing him around, trying to kiss his ass.. but shook my head. I looked back where Sesshomaru was lying and saw him looking in my direction. His golden eyes glowed in the darkness, and I gasped looking back the other way. What was he thinking in that silent, beautiful head of his? Why would he always stare at me but never actually say anything? I sighed and leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

More questions for another day I suppose... Soon, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and Sesshomaru was sitting in front of me on his hands and knees. "Sess...shomaru?" I asked, scooting back but I was cornered up against a tree and gasped as he scooted in closer to me. He moved both his hands on either side of my face, and truly, I had no chance to escape. He was much faster and stronger than I. For now, at least.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing? Where's Rin?" I looked around nervously and noticed A-Un, Jaken, and Rin were nowhere to be found. He licked his lips and I saw that weird look in his eyes again.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He smirked, and closed his lips on my own. I can't describe to you the feeling I had, a fire down in my stomach but disgust because the kiss was completely unwarranted.

"W-" I gasped into the kiss and he groaned, kissing me deeper. He pressed his body against my own and I felt a bulge near his groin, and blushing I tried to push him off of me. "GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled struggling, but he just kissed me deeper. He chuckled deeply, reaching his hand down the pull the strap on my kimono in a violent matter as it fell off of me, revealing myself to him again. I shivered, looking up to him with wide eyes as he grabbed onto my breast squeezing roughly and I cried out in pain. I looked up to his eyes, but instead of the usual golden color they were wider and a violet-blue color instead.

"You're not Sesshomaru..." I whispered as the man pulled back, smirking.

"No, but you want me to be." He winked, and everything went black around me.

* * *

I gasped sitting up, looking around violently, it was still nighttime and my heart was beating fast. I looked down and my kimono was still secured tightly on my body. I ran my hand softly down my body, stopping at my thighs. It had felt and seemed so... real... I looked up to the spot where Sesshomaru had been before, but he was gone. I felt a shiver run up my spine and looked around. I suddenly felt very vulnerable and scared. It hadn't even occurred to me that Sesshomaru may want me in that way... but the reality that if he did, he could easily have me. I crossed my arms over my body and looked around again before closing my eyes once again... but sleep didn't come easily to me this time. Where the hell was Sesshomaru? Why did I have that dream about him?

So I pushed myself up off the ground and closed my eyes. I could feel the vibrations on the ground from everything around me... all sounds were louder in my ears. I opened my eyes, gasping and heard someone moving around in the area of the hot spring. So I was determined, and started making my way in that direction. I could feel the heat baring into my feet once again, and moved quietly around the bushes so I wouldn't make a sound. I bit my lip, peeking around a tree and saw Sesshomaru sitting in the hot spring.

Who knew a big bad Demon Lord needed a hot spring to relax? I looked closer, taking in what I could see. His skin was creamy and pale but still tan in some way. His eyes were closed, and his head leaning back against the edge as mine had been a few hours prior. He was much more muscular than I had anticipated, through his poofy clothing. He wasn't bulky though, it was more of a svelte muscular than anything. His chest was defined, and I could see the top of his abs, but he was too far into the pool for me to see anything else.

I was surprised he hadn't noticed me already. I knew he had keen hearing, smell, and sight. Although with his eyes closed, I guess the sight part is ruled out.

I did notice something though, he had a _lot_ of scars on his chest and biceps. I guess some wounds were too deep even for demon strength healing to completely take care of...

I gasped lightly as I noticed his face start to change into a gritted expression and noticed the water moving differently than before, and my eyebrows raised. _Oh my God..._ he wasn't... you know.. taking care of himself, was he? My hands went to my face and my face grew hot again as I ducked back down and hurried back over to the campsite, where I quickly laid back next to A-Un.

He was totally masturbating! Wow. I definitely wasn't expecting that. Demons masturbated...? That led to another thought, if he was a Demon Lord, wouldn't he have a bunch of demon wenches or whatever to use at his disposal? Why did he feel the need to resort to that? I got lost in my thoughts of pondering about demons and their sexual needs, sighing. I barely knew anything about this world.

I heard someone clear their voice and I laughed nervously as I saw Sesshomaru standing above me. "Did you enjoy the show?" His eyes were narrowed and his arms crossed over his chest which was still bare. He had his pants back on, but I could finally see the rest of his abs..which were as amazing as I expected if I'm being completely honest.

"Oh please, like you didn't enjoy _your_ show." I rolled my eyes, standing. He still completely towered over me by a foot at least but I felt a little bit more intimidating this way. Although, us being this close made me flash back to my dream so I took a step back, crossing my arms.

"I simply felt a strange presence so I went to go check it out. That's all." He stared me down, and I huffed.

"You were standing at the bank of the hot spring. I was walking on the water completely naked." I saw his stoic face slip into a smirk, and I growled in frustration. "You cannot act like you didn't see anything."

"I was simply fascinated at the fact that you could manipulate water. I had the impression that you were useless." He turned his body, and began to walk, but stopped. "But I did not see anything worth getting excited over." I could feel my face heating in anger as he walked over to his tree and picked up his sword. "Come." He demanded, and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to train, or not?" He tucked the swords' sheathe in the loop on his pants and turned around to look at me. I bit my lip. I really could use it... but I was pissed at him.

"Fine." I whispered and he turned, continuing to walk. "But what about Rin and Jaken?" I started to follow after him.

"You did not seem to care about that when you came to spy on me." He answered and I sighed, shaking my head. We walked for a few minutes before coming to a small field. He stood at one end and I went to stand at the other, watching him. His demeanor changed and I watched as he waved his hand making a bright, almost electric green whip appear in his right hand.

"Kinky, Sesshomaru." I smirked, and he charged at me waving his whip in my direction. I jumped up, just barely dodging it and landed easily a few feet away. Sesshomaru glared, and whipped his whip back in my direction, which this time hit my leg as I jumped out of the way and I cried out in pain but continued landing my jump. From the spot of contact it felt as though my leg was on fire, and I felt it start to go numb. I shook my head as he dropped the whip and charged at me, his claws bared. I waited until the last second, and bounced off of his chest which sent him flying back wards, but he spun out of it and landed on his feet.

"Hm. You're stronger than you look." I smiled as I disappeared from his view and reappeared right behind him.

"And faster." I whispered in his ear as he spun around, glaring and slashed out at me again, but I waved my hand in front of my body creating a barrier causing electricity to strike his hand. I smiled and took a few steps backwards holding my hand out as a clear, crystallized weapon appeared in my hand. A light purple trident with a black crescent at it's base near the spikes.

"Hn.." Sesshomaru stared me down, grabbing the sword in his sheathe, pulling it out slowly. I watched as he ran and slashed easily through my barrier and wasted no time slashing at me, but I grabbed my trident with both hands placing it in his way and flipped out of the attack, but _damn_ was he strong. I landed on my feet and he charged at me once again, and I jumped in the air. I saw him look up at me as I shot down with the trident's spikes down in his direction but he stuck his hand with the sword up and stopped the attack with one of the loops of the trident getting stuck in his sword. He smirked and swung his sword around making me fly off of it, and I gritted my teeth, sticking the trident in the ground to help stop me from continuing to slide. In the flash of an eye Sesshomaru was in front of me, with his sword pointed at my throat. "You need to work on a lot of things." The trident disappeared from my hand and I stood.

"Sorry but they don't really offer classes where I'm from about fighting demons." I tilted my head and smiled. "Guess that makes you my new instructor." I clapped my hands together, but he just turned the other way and started walking. "Hey!" I ran up next to him. "Are you gonna put a shirt on when we get back? I think that's probably why I was so distracted." I smiled, but he stayed silent. I looked over at him, scanning his body and then looked forward, walking next to him. "Where did all those scars come from?" I asked him quietly, and saw his eye look over at me.

"I have been alive for a long time." He answered and I tilted my head.

"Like... one hundred years... four hundred... a thousand..." He sighed shortly and we continued to walk back to camp.

* * *

Morning came quickly, and though I didn't get much sleep I felt refreshed and wide awake. We heated up some more deer meat to eat before continuing our travels. After packing everything back up, I climbed on back of A-Un sitting behind Rin. She talked my ear off about her dreams, which consisted of her old family. She seemed happy enough talking about them, which made me smile. She had a bunch of flowers gathered so I decided to braid them into her hair.

"I like having you here, Lady Koyoko. Lord Sesshomaru never braids my hair.." She sighed, and I giggled.

"You would think he had the practice with all that hair he's got." I whispered and she giggled with me. I heard him clear his throat and sat up, continuing the braid. I looked over as Jaken began to mumble under his breath, something about me being dead meat and ungrateful. I rolled my eyes and finished up the braid tying it with a small strand of string. Rin looked behind her to look at me and smiled. Oh, she was just the cutest little thing! I smiled, "You look beautiful Rin! Sesshomaru's in some big trouble when you grow up." I winked.

Before long, I started to see what seemed to be a village in the distance, which meant other people! Thank goodness, they might have some advice about where Kagome and the others were. Maybe they passed through here, and we could catch up to them! It was a bit bigger than Lady Kaede's village which meant I might be able to find out more information about Kaguya and these strange dreams I was having as well. As we got closer, A-Un slowed and Rin hopped off. Sesshomaru leaned up against a tree and Jaken stood next to him.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"They will not sell to Rin if I am with her." Sesshomaru looked to me and then over to Rin. "Keep an eye on her." I nodded, and grabbed Rin's hand as she grabbed a small leather bag of what I assumed was gold.

"You know, you're pretty grown up for your age." We walked into the town and Rin swung her hand that was linked with mine back and forth, skipping.

"Lord Sesshomaru has been allowing me to do this for a few months. I usually have a better chance of gaining supplies if he stays behind. I don't understand why everyone's so scared of him." She hurried into a shop and began to look around. It smelled like dust, and dirt in there even though they had incense burning. I looked around the shop and noticed a book shelf. I tilted my head and walked over to it, looking around. No one seemed to be manning the shop, so I picked a book and pulled it out. Coughing as dust flew off of it, I waved my hand in front of my face.

"Histories of Goddesses..." I whispered, tracing the writing in the book. I flipped back a few pages until a familiar face appeared. It looked like... my face? "Kaguya.. Goddess of Eternal Night..." I whispered.

"Ah, Kaguya, yes." A quiet voice came from behind me and turned to see a small man with white hair standing behind me his hands crossed behind his back.

"You know of her?" I asked, and he nodded.

"My childhood was plagued with her. Men would go missing, marriages would end because of her. She was a master of seduction and thievery, also very, very strong." I looked back to the page, and traced her face with my finger. "There was really only one person who was a real threat to her, but he was also the reason she came to this world."

"Naraku?" I asked him, and he chuckled shaking his head.

"No, no child. Naraku has only been around for a short time. This demon.. if you can even call him that, he's far more sinister and dangerous." I didn't have much experience with Naraku, but the way people spoke about him.. I highly doubted there could be anything worse. "Apparently he and Kaguya have been in a war for thousands of years, and they brought their war here. But ever since she was locked away in that mirror, he hasn't shown his face."

"Well, what's his name?" I looked to the man, and he shook his head once more.

"I really shouldn't speak it... it has bad luck attached." He looked around, and smiled. "Daisuke.." The name rang in my head over and over, and I had a flash of those violet eyes, once again in my head. I closed my eyes and held my head, squinting my eyes tight.

"Lady Koyoko?" Rin's sweet voice rang over my ears and my eyes shot open. "Are you okay?" I looked around, gasping for air and the shop was empty.

"W-where did that old man go?" I set the book down and placed a hand on my chest.

"There's been no one in here except us, Lady Koyoko." Her face grew concerned, and she placed a hand on mine. "Let us get back to Lord Sesshomaru. I've got everything we need." I nodded and started to walk out of the old shop, before turning to take one last look that gave me a shiver up my spine. We walked on the dirt and gravel, which crackled beneath our feet.

"Oh! Look Lady Koyoko, kimonos! Did you want to get a new one? That isn't exactly your size." She smiled and giggled, and I blushed.

"Sure Rin, let's look around." I nodded, grabbing her hand as we went to look at the kimono shop. I looked around for a few minutes before one caught my eye. It was a lavender, lilac color and was decorated with blue and purple flowers. It was long and went to the floor with dramatic sleeves. The best part, they were cut out at the shoulders and continued once again about mid bicep, which would give me perfect rotation in my arms. I saw Rin looking at the kid kimonos with longing in her eyes as I pulled mine off the hook and walked over to her. "Hey, why don't you get one too? That one's in terrible shape and I'm sure Sesshomaru wants you to be comfortable. The one she had her eye on was red with orange flowers and stripes up the side. It was slightly metallic which would help us keep our eyes on her at night if need be.

"Oh, I don't know.. Lord Sesshomaru probably wouldn't approve..." She bit her lip and twisted on her toes, and I sighed.

"If he gets mad, we'll blame it on me, 'kay? You deserve a new kimono for putting up with him." I smiled and grabbed it off the hook, and took them to the counter, where the woman rang us up for our kimonos. Hanging above her head, there was a sword that I couldn't keep my eyes off of. "How much for that sword?" I pointed to it, and she looked.

"Oh um, are you sure you want that?" She eyed me and Rin, and I nodded eagerly.

"It's pretty hard to take care of her," I patted Rin's head and smiled. "without a weapon. How much?" The woman nodded, and sighed.

"An extra three hundred..." I bit my lip, and then nodded. Something about that sword spoke to me. It was long and in the shape of a cross at the head. The two sides of the horizontal part of the sword had spikes all down the sides. The handle was a blood red color, and I felt myself growing excited as she handed it to me. Grabbing the sword I felt a surge of power rush over me and smirked. I set the rest of the bag down and grabbed the kimonos from the counter.

"Come on Rin, let's go." We walked out of the shop and back towards Sesshomaru. He and Jaken were exactly where we left them, and Sesshomaru stood up as we got closer.

"Kimonos were-"

"Necessary." I interrupted him and looked down at Rin who smiled. "She can't wear the same thing all the time."

"And you got a weapon..." He shook his head. "Let us continue." I smiled tucking the sword into the wrap around my waste and held out my kimono to look at it. I gasped as it was snatched out of my hand and glared at Sesshomaru, who looked above us. There was a small humanoid demon with cat ears and a long tail.

"Thank you!" She yelled laughing, as she took off at an outrageous speed.

"What the-" I fumed, glaring as the bitch ran off with my kimono.

"Panther demon..." Sesshomaru watched and looked back at me.

"Well we have to go get it! It was super expensive!" Sesshomaru glared, and I laughed nervously. "You don't want your money to go for nothing... do you?" Scratching the back of my head.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Sesshomaru glared as Koyoko attempted to convince him to go after her kimono. "Perhaps you shouldn't have spent my money without asking..." He was expecting a quick remark from her, as her eyes glazed over. Her body seemed to go limp, but she was still standing up right.

"So she _has_ returned.." A silky, deep voice echoed over Sesshomaru's ears as he searched for the source of it. He looked back at Koyoko who now had a man with stark black hair standing behind her. His bangs almost covered his eyes, but his hair was shoulder length in the back. He had a chiseled face, sharp jawline, and pale skin. "But alas, you are of no use to me yet.." The man sounded almost, disappointed. Sesshomaru glared, grabbing onto the handle of his sword. The man looked up at him, his violet eyes smirking at Sesshomaru. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He winked, and just like that.. he was gone.

"Come on, Sesshomaru! I really need that kimono! I feel naked in this sad excuse of a kimono." Koyoko sighed, and turned her head, noticing Sesshomaru looking at her.. but also past her. He blinked and looked around, taking his hand off his sword.

"Let us go retrieve your kimono.." He murmured quietly, and her and Rin cheered. He began to walk, but looked back at Koyoko who was now walking behind him, chatting with Rin.

 _Who was that man...?_

* * *

 **Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Don't forget to review or follow my story, reviews let me know better of what you want to see from this story, possibly in the future! Also, if you like or dislike something, I like to know that way I can cater to you guys.**

 **I have a general idea of where this story is going, but I'm always open to more ideas!**

 **Thanks for reading! See you guys next time :)**


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I wanted to thank sllmidnight, buzzk97, crystal-wolf-guardain-967, SesshomaruLovexThranduil, and for your wonderful reviews. As always they made me smile and made my day! As well as welcome my new followers and favorites! I love that we have so many people as** **of the YNH fam now :) it truly makes me a happy writer! Anyways, I wanted to make a small disclaimer, this story _is_ following the InuYasha storyline for the most part. I'll of course throw in my own bits, but I'm going to try to make this as original as possible. With that being said, if I base a chapter off of an episode and it's not exactly like the episode I base it off of, please don't flame me for it! I will always keep the characters in character as much as I can but I'm going to tweak the story to fit Koyoko in :) anyways, here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! **

**Yoru no Hime**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't happy that we had to go track down these panther demons, but I mean.. I wasn't so happy about it either! They took my brand new kimono. But by the way those girls looked at Sesshomaru as they ran off, it was as though they were luring him in or something.

"So what do you know about this Panther Tribe?" I asked him as we walked. We had fallen a bit behind Rin and Jaken but they were still close enough we could close in if anything happened.

"They're fast, sneaky, and idiotic." Sesshomaru answered simply, per usual. I rolled my eyes.

"No shit. They stole my kimono right out of my hands." I looked up at Sesshomaru who had his usual stoic expression. "So what's the game plan here? You take half, I take half?"

"You will sit back while I take care of it. You'll just get in the way." I growled looking up at him, growling.

"Asshole..." I murmured speeding up to join Rin and Jaken. The dirt crunched beneath my feet and the wind blew my hair backwards. I felt a familiar presence cloud me, and I heard Sesshomaru start growling from behind me. I looked back at him, and saw his eyes to the sky, where I looked up and just saw red coming down towards me.

"There you are! We've been lookin' for ya!" InuYasha's brash voice hit my ears and I looked up at him smiling as he landed right in front of me, causing me to stop.

"Heya, it's been a while." I waved shortly, and Sesshomaru was almost immediately behind me, as I felt a large rush of air. 'Uh-oh.' I winced, 'that's right... they don't get along.'

"What're you bein' so protective for? Damn. We're gettin' her ass off your hands!"

"InuYasha!" I heard Kagome from the direction Rin and Jaken were walking towards, and peeked around InuYasha to see Kagome running towards us.

"Kagome!" I squealed happily and pushed past InuYasha, running over to her, a large smile on my face. _Finally! People who would actually talk to me!_ I cheered and hugged Kagome as I heard Sesshomaru and InuYasha arguing not so quietly behind us. I rolled my eyes as I saw the rest of the crew run up to us as well.

"We were so worried about you!" Sango breathed out as she reached us, and Miroku nodded eagerly. I looked down feeling someone grab my leg and saw Shippo.

"I'm so sorry! If it weren't for me, we wouldn't have been alone and you wouldn't have disappeared!" Tears were practically streaming down the kit's face, and I personally felt terrible that he felt so bad.

"No, it's okay... really." I smiled and patted him on the head. "I've had... and interesting trip." I nodded, looking over at Sesshomaru feeling his eyes on me. "So, what are you guys doing over here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"We're actually going to meet up with Koga, they're apparently having trouble with the Panther Devas." Kagome nodded, and I tilted my head. 'Koga...' The name sounded very familiar to me.

"The Panther Demon tribe? We were just going after them.." I murmured and InuYasha's ears perked up.

"You were? Great! We can all take care of their sorry asses together." He nodded and started walking in the direction they had come from. At least we had been heading in the right direction. I could feel the irritation coming off of Sesshomaru, but honestly I thought it to be a tad bit funny. After not having anyone to talk to for the past, what felt like forever... I finally had people to talk to! I dished to Sango and Kagome about my past couple of weeks, minus all the nudity of course, and they couldn't believe that I had been travelling with Sesshomaru. But really... he wasn't as bad as everyone had made him out to be. When he did decide to talk...and wasn't conceited and cocky... well, I mean.. really.. was there really anything else to know about him? He did seem to be caring in his own strange way, weirdly enough.

After a small bit of walking, we met up with Koga and his wolf minions. There was definitely tension between him and InuYasha over my dear friend Kagome, and I couldn't not help but roll my eyes. I could tell InuYasha was a good person, but was there anyone he _didn't_ have an issue with? I giggled silently to myself over the thought. We decided to make up camp and plan our attack on the Pather Devas as I now knew they were called.

* * *

We were an interesting group, that was for sure. One thing I noticed, Shippo and Rin got along very well which made me happy. The poor girl had to be lonely, as Sesshomaru didn't really attract many children, and that's what Rin was...a child. They chased each other around the campsite as InuYasha and Miroku went to go find some firewood. I searched the skies for Sesshomaru, but he was nowhere to be found. I could sense him nearby, as I was guessing that's all the people around made him uncomfortable. Not to mention, Jaken was sitting almost immediately to my right. There's no way he would let Sesshomaru leave without him. I quietly listened to the chatter between the girls, and Koga staring amorously at Kagome. But really all I wanted was some peace and quiet. "I'll be back." I told them, and Kagome and Sango both nodded as I walked away. I let me feet lead me and pushed myself through the brush as I found a small lake...and Sesshomaru? "I was wondering where you went." I spoke quietly, but I knew his sensitive ears could hear even my quietest breath.

"I wanted to be alone." He spoke, staring off at the water, sitting on the ground, one knee raised and his corresponding wrist on that knee.

"So did I." I answered and meandered over to him, sitting close by, the muddy grass leaving my bottom moist. It was a cool, breezy evening which made me happy. It felt very, very nice. "Why are you still with us? You can leave any time... you got me back to InuYasha like you said you would." I dipped my toes in the cold water and shivered.

"The kimono is my property just as much as it is yours. You _did_ use my coin to pay for it."

I sighed, leaning back on my hands, tilting my head to look at him. He had a small smirk on his face and I shook my head. "Well if that's the case, I'll pay you back then you can be on your not-so-merry way."

"How will you do that when you're worthless? You have no money, and can barely stand your ground in battle." His golden eyes flickered in cruel amusement and I pressed my lips together. His eyes slid down my body to my bare, pale legs. "Although...there are other ways you can pay me back..." My eyes widened and I gasped as I was suddenly pressed up against a cool tree. My legs were magically wrapped around his waist and his face was a mere centimeters from mine.

"Sesshomaru..." I didn't have time to finish my sentence as he growled, deep in his throat, and pressed his lips harshly against mine. I gasped as he deepened the kiss and I felt a burning sensation in the lower pit of my abdomen, hinting at my growing arousal. Electricity spread through my body from my lips and I couldn't help but run my fingers through his long, silvery white hair. I grabbed a handful as he started to suck roughly on my lower lip. His fangs sliced into my lip, but it wasn't painful...it was more of a pleasurable feeling as it just intensified the burning feeling in my lower abdomen. One hand was under my bottom as he squeezed, and the other reached inside my kimono and started to massage my breast and slowly moved to my nipple. He started kissing down my face to my jaw and down my neck. I tried my hardest to contain my moans knowing how close we were to camp but as he started to suck on my neck, which happened to be one of my weak spots, I couldn't help myself. His tongue brushed his way down from the base of my throat to my shoulder joint, where he took a deep breath and I felt his sharp fangs graze my tender skin...and much to my dismay as soon as it started, it was over and I fell to the ground on my butt. I looked around completely frazzled, confused, and disappointed. How was he going to get me all worked up like that and just disappear?! I sighed, standing looking around, but couldn't sense his presence anymore. What the _hell_ just happened?

I regained my composure, and stood, brushing the stupid moist grass off of my kimono and grumbled making my way back to camp. I could feel that my skin was flushed, and hopefully no one would notice... but then again I was camping with four full blooded demons, a half demon, and a pervert. I sighed as I entered the clearing and sat back down at my previous spot. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Koga look over at me, raising his brow at me...then I saw a smirk cross his stupid face. I shook my head, and he turned his attention back to Kagome.

It wasn't long before InuYasha and Miroku came back with a fair amount of firewood and Kagome started cooking some ramen. I basically started crying, thankful for the familiarity of something as simple as ramen. I mean, for God's sake.. it's ramen! InuYasha also seemed to be a big fan of ramen as he practically started dancing as she cooked it which made me smile.

InuYasha sat next to me and told me about how his weapon, a sword called Tessaiga gained an ability to slash through barriers which would apparently help us in dealing with the Panther Devas. The Red Tessaiga, I guess it was called.

I still didn't know all my abilities, and Sesshomaru was right.. I didn't have great control, so we agreed it would be best if I hung back and let InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga take care of it. That is... if Sesshomaru ever came back after his little display. I sighed, and started to eat along with everyone.

"Kagome, this food is _amazing._ Another reason why I know you're the number one choice to be my woman!" Koga sighed happily staring at Kagome, who honestly seemed unnerved by the whole thing. InuYasha was glaring at Koga and growling lowly. I couldn't help myself but to giggle, and gasped feeling Sesshomaru's aura enter my senses once again. My suspicions were confirmed as InuYasha's golden eyes flew to right above my head as I felt Sesshomaru sit next to me. _Asshole..._ I thought to myself, glaring at my ramen.

"What did that bowl of noodles ever do to you?" Miroku asked me, staring wide eyed, and I laughed nervously stuffing my face.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I've missed you!" Rin smiled and I heard Sesshomaru grunt in response, as he grabbed a piece of roasted chicken and started to eat with everyone. Honestly, it wasn't what I expected from him at all. I think even Jaken was a little surprised because he stared at Sesshomaru incredulously the entire time the Demon Lord ate with us.

* * *

Sleep came to me easily and quickly that night. I was very thankful too because honestly, I was exhausted. From trying to figure out this new era I was in, to trying to read Sesshomaru and what his body language meant, and if he wanted to kill me or not. Because, even though Rin enjoyed having me around, I figured if I pissed him off in any sort of way, he would off me without a second thought.

I also wondered about myself. To be completely honest with you, I always knew I was different, and I know how completely cliché that sounds, but it's true. I always had abilities I couldn't ever explain and well.. now I had my explanation.

When I awoke, mostly everyone was already awake aside from Rin and Shippo who were still sleeping soundly. I decided to go take a quick dip in that pond/spring whatever it was to cool myself off... and honestly after Sesshomaru's antics the night prior and my dreams... I needed a cold shower and this was the closest I was gonna get to that in this time period. So I snuck away from everyone and stripped, slipping into the water. It wasn't super deep, but came to right above my breasts and I sighed happily, leaning my head back to wet my hair.

After a few seconds of relaxation, my eyes widened as I saw Sesshomaru watching me, _again!_ I glared over at him. "Do you have no sense of privacy?" I asked, and he gave a small smirk.

"I just wanted to see if you would continue moaning my name like you did all night last night." I huffed, annoyed with him and turned the other direction, facing away from him.

"You left me high and dry, what did you expect me to dream about?!"

"I simply kept myself from making a huge mistake. I will collect my payment for the kimono, but now is not the time to do so." I felt my face growing hot, not with embarrassment, but with anger. So that's all that was? He wanted me to pay him for the kimono with sex? What was I? Some sort of hooker? I don't fucking think so.

"HA!" I crossed my arms over my naked chest. "If you think you're touching me ever again, you're sorely mistaken. Especially in that way. I wouldn't want you like that even if _you_ paid _me_." Within seconds, he was at the bank of the lake, his face, mere centimeters from mine once again. I felt my breathing grow ragged, as my heartbeat grew heavier

"Is that so? I could feel your body aching for my touch, your moans practically screaming my name... just from me kissing you." He laid a clawed finger under neath my chin and forced my eyes to look into his own. "I could feel you growing wetter with every kiss and touch I laid on you. Do not try to lie to me, when I can read and feel your body so well." I felt my heart beating in my chest, and cursed myself silently. "I will get my payment... in due time." And with that he whisked himself away from me once again, faster than the blink of an eye.

"Damnit!" I cried out and sunk into the water. He hadn't even kissed me and I was aroused _again_. I opened my eyes under the water, and saw a few small fish swimming around my naked body. I looked down and sighed, I couldn't travel with Rin and Sesshomaru after this. I shook my head. My time with them was up. I had more to focus on than Sesshomaru and his gorgeous, moody, rude, cocky, and irritating self... I needed to take care of whatever purpose I was brought here for... that was all.

* * *

A few more hours passed by and we grew closer to the Panther Devas. We were walking in some sort of dried up trench while InuYasha and Koga argued over what our next plan of attack should be, as in what we should do next. I was a patient person, but I was growing extremely irritated with all their incessant arguing. We came to a tall rock wall and I sighed, but a strange sensation came over me. It was like... a tickling feeling inside my brain.

"A barrier..?" Sesshomaru and I said quietly simultaneously that also irritated me, because much to my dismay, we were on the same damn wavelength!

"Heh, easy shit! Let me take care of this." InuYasha drew his sword from the sheathe and it glowed a light red color.

"Sit down and shut your mutt mouth! I've got this!" Koga ran and jumped off of InuYasha's head, forcing him to the ground, face first. Koga jumped up and I heard Koga's two followers cheering him on. I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms as I watched Koga kick the barrier, get shocked from the barrier and fly backwards in a cloud of smoke. I sighed and shook my head. Men... InuYasha jumped up from the ground, Tessaiga still in hand and held it out in front of him. I looked back and Sesshomaru was watching him intently, his eyes focused on the sword. Was...Sesshomaru envious of InuYasha's sword? Was that why he hated him?

I heard Kagome give a blood curdling scream and gasped as the same damn Panther Deva that stole my kimono, stole my Kagome.. I mean, Kagome! Damn that Koga, he was rubbing off on me.

"KAAAGOOOMEE!" InuYasha yelled out, watching as the Panther Deva disappeared into the barrier. "I fucking knew it was a barrier!" I wonder what gave _that_ away.

"INUYAASHAAAA!" Kagome's voice disappeared into the distance as she was taken away. Honestly, if I were Koga.. her calling out InuYasha's name and not his.. that would tell me right away where Kagome's heart lay.. but once again.. _men_. I watched as InuYasha raised the Red Tessaiga over his head and swung into the barrier, destroying the illusion of the rock wall.

"Heh, not bad for a mutt!" Koga called out, taunting InuYasha as he chased after Kagome in his tornado. "Time to go rescue my woman!"

"Feh, YOUR woman?! Hell no!" InuYasha darted off after Koga, and I sighed.

"InuYasha! Wait up!" Sango called out in her black demon slayer uniform as she rode on an enlarged Kirara with Miroku and Rin following behind. Shippo chased them all in a pink bubble form.

"You're going to get left behind if you don't pay attention." Sesshomaru was last after everyone, of course. I held my hand out and created my trident once again, and ran after the others, passing up Sesshomaru. I needed to focus, Kagome was in danger and I wasn't about to let him distract me from that. As I caught up with everyone, I looked around me. We were in a very desolate, worn down village with a very large castle up ahead. But there seemed to be no one around. Right before my eyes, a large group of humanoid cats started to surround us, but they didn't have human faces... they had cat faces.

"So that's where you were hiding." InuYasha growled, as a small demon woman with short red hair and ruby red eyes stood before him. He pulled out his Tessaiga once more and swung at her, but she dodged him with ease, a smirk on her face.

As he battled the demon woman, the other demons started to attack the rest of us. I sensed one behind me and moved out of the way as it slashed its claws at me. I turned and swung my trident at the pesky little demon. "Screw you!" A small group surrounded me and I looked up as the sun began to set. I smirked as I transformed right before their eyes and felt an overwhelming amount of power come over me. "Come and get it boys, Nightfall!" I twirled the trident in my fingers and around my body, slicing them all in half. I gasped as I heard Shippo screaming and also heard InuYasha unleash a "Wind Scar!" in my direction.

"InuYasha! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Miroku called out, but I felt myself being lifted away from the attack.

"Damnit Sesshomaru! I could have gotten away on my own!" I glared and he had a scowl on his face. "Stop helping me when I'm not asking for it." And with that, he dropped me from the sky, but I easily landed on my feet. Ugh! He just makes me so mad! I saw some of those pesky panther demons surrounding Rin, so I chased them away with my trident. "You okay, Rinny?" I asked, and she smiled, nodding. She hugged onto my leg, and I patted her head. The panther demons started to retreat and InuYasha and the others followed after them. I got ready to pursue but Sesshomaru stuck his sword out, stopping me.

"What now?" I rolled my eyes, staring up at him.

"I'm growing tired of her antics. That is Karan, the leader of the Devas. She is trying to lure me and InuYasha in, but I'm not sure what for.."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Stay back and watch over Rin. I do not want her getting injured." He looked down to me, as if mentally telling me to stay, and jumped up onto a nearby building. I saw him raise his sword and unleash an attack on the panther demons. I sighed watching him take off and crossed my arms. Listening, and staying put weren't my strong suits. I knew Rin would be safe here with me, but I also couldn't help but feel as though I needed to go ahead and help out. I looked down at Rin who smiled up at me.

Heh, who was I kidding? I wasn't one to sit around and wait while all the action happened. They were going to need my help and I could feel it. "Let's go kick some panther butt, Rinny." She cheered, and I picked her up, following the way Sesshomaru had gone.

* * *

 **Yay! As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I would love to hear your opinions on the story! Also, if you have any ideas of things you want to see happen, please feel free to send them to me. Don't forget to review (you'll make my day, I promise haha) and don't forget to follow so you know right away when I update!**

 **Anyways, hope all y'all are enjoying your summer so far (my birthday just passed, June 3) and I hope y'all are having a great week! See y'all soon!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Yoru no Hime**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with InuYasha of course.**

* * *

Rin and I walked for what seemed forever after we got past all the buildings inside of the village. I could feel all of the energy moving around us, one thing I loved about these newfound powers. I was completely aware of everything going on around me at all times. I knew I could keep Rin safe, which was why I was so comfortable going in here by ourselves. The air was cool, and so was the ground on our feet. The trees moved in the background ever so slightly, and the moon and stars were high in the sky. I felt as though every day that grew closer to the full moon that I was growing stronger.

"Hey Rin, do... do you know why InuYasha and Sesshomaru hate each other so much?" I bit my lip. I was genuinely curious and searching for answers, but I knew Sesshomaru would never disclose something like that to me. It was a weakness and he would never show me any of those.

"Well... not exactly." The small girl skipped over some rocks and kept her eyes on the ground. "Something about the Tessaiga. I overhear him and Jaken talking about it sometimes... but he doesn't ever talk to me about it." So the little frog man is the person I need to talk to about it, interesting. Working info out of him was gonna be tough, but there was nothing toasted newt couldn't fix. I nodded, and smiled.

"Thanks Rinny." We continued to walk a little bit longer before I heard a few voices, that seemed to be male voices, up ahead... it sounded like Koga and his goons. I peeked through the grass and saw them arguing about teaming up with InuYasha, because apparently Koga's goons thought they weren't strong enough to take on the entire Panther Demon tribe alone. It made me form an idea in my head, albeit probably not the best idea... but I really wanted to prove to Sesshomaru I could take care of myself. I was tired of being babied by him. I was eighteen years old damnit, and I had earned my right to be treated as an adult!

"Hey!" I climbed out of the grass and walked over to them, Rin was tagging close behind me, holding onto the back of my kimono. I could tell she was still very terrified of Koga and his goons... I really needed to learn their names. Koga turned around in a flash and bared his fangs and claws, and I rolled my eyes. "You know for a wolf demon, you suck. I was standing over there for like two minutes and you didn't even notice me." Koga glared and crossed his arms.

"What's up? I've gotta save Kagome, and I don't have time to waste talkin' to the likes of you." I tilted my head and walked over to them, a small smile on my face.

"But you've got time to argue with your two minions?" I looked behind him to the two guys. "What're your names anyways?"

"Ginta."

"Hakakku."

"Right, you have time to waste talkin' to Gintu and Hakukki?" They opened their mouths to speak but I continued talking. "Don't you wanna win Kagome over? Show her that you're the better demon than InuYasha? I'll help you out and get you there before they can get there! Then it'll really show InuYasha _and_ Kagome!" Koga stared at me for a second before narrowing his eyes.

"You tryin' to play me for a fool? I would never let a wench like you help me save my woman." He turned his nose up and I huffed.

"I've been travelling with Sesshomaru! I know you recognize me from before! Do you really think that a demon lord like him he would be travelling with someone weak?"

"Was that his name? I've never even heard of 'im until I crossed your damn path... he sure does save your ass a lot." Koga retorted and I groaned. I really just wanted to bash my head into a wall! He couldn't _actually_ be serious!

"Fine! You know what, I'll just go save Kagome myself! And maybe she'll fall in love with me! What do you think about _that?_ " I could see the thought processing through his head, as a small smile crossed his face. "Ugh, you're sick!" I stomped off with Rin continuing to follow behind me.

"Y...Y'know Koga, she really is strong, I think I'm gonna follow her!" I heard one of the goons stutter and I smiled. Somehow, it still worked out in my favor.

"Yeah me too!" They both pushed past Koga and followed me, and Koga sighed, following suit.

"Can't believe this wench..." He was grumbling to himself.

"Are you the wolf demon Koga?" A large wolf demon stepped out from the trees, he had large bulging eyes with black irises and light blue pupils, and stared Koga down. What was it with wolf demons and their blue eyes? To be quite frank, I loved Koga's eyes. They were unlike anything I had seen here, as blue as the sky. Absolutely breathtaking. Now this large wolf demon who was like two of me stacked on top of each other...his were bulging and veiny. We all stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yes..." Koga crossed his arms. "Royakan? What the hell're you doin' out here?"

"Aren't you the protector of the woods?" Ginto asked, gasping.

"The demon who eats anyone who gets lost in his woods!?" Hakukki was shaking and Royakan nodded and took a step forward, making me take a step back, putting my arm around Rin protectively.

"What're you doin' around here? What do you want?" Koga stood in front of us protectively, and I couldn't help but manage a small smile.

"That's what I'd like to ask you! You're not accompanying Lord Sesshomaru are you?" The demon asked and I softly gasped. Was this demon after Sesshomaru? I looked down to Rin and held her even closer. I wasn't about to let him touch that little girl.

"Sesshomaru? Feh, I barely even know who he is!" I felt a nerve twitch and closed my eyes. I pushed Rin back to stand behind Hakukki and Gotin and stepped to stand beside Koga who looked over at me, confused. "Huh?"

"I've been travelling with Sesshomaru." I told him and the wide eyed demon turned to look at me.

"You? A woman...? Ah, you must be his lover!" I practically fell to the floor in astonishment! How dare he accuse me of such a thing!?

"HELL NO!" I jumped back up to my feet and glared.

"Heh, that's not what my-" Koga chuckled, smirking and me and I growled turning to him.

"SHUT. UP!" I glared over at Koga, feeling my anger intensifying. "Idiot..." I shook my head and looked back to Royakan. "Why are you looking for Sesshomaru?" We all started walking as he began to talk, and I realized he wasn't actually a threat to us.

"Well, you see... about fifty years ago, I enlisted myself to help Lord Sesshomaru battle the Panther Demon tribe. His father had freed us from their hold, therefore we were indebted to him. We decided to help Sesshomaru fight the Panther Demons...and well.. all of my companions were slaughtered and we had to run to help Sesshomaru since they all perished!"

"So you gave up..." Gunta murmured.

"Ran from the fight." Hakukka nodded. Royakan opened his mouth to answer, but Koga growled, looking around.

"Haven't we been here before!? We're walkin' in circles, ain't we?!" He clenched his fists. Royakan shook his head and opened his mouth, shooting out dozens of smaller wolf demons.

"They'll find the way!" Royakan nodded, but the wolves ran in circles around us, clearly confused. I began to look around and a strange sensation came over me again, such as when we found the barrier wall before. Koga growled, jumping up.

"Fine, I'll just figure it out myself!" He rose high above the trees, and I gasped... sensing a presence close by. I looked down to Rin, who was terribly frightened, and grabbed her, jumping into a nearby tree. I sat her on a large branch, and pressed her back against the tree. Touching a hand to her forehead, she glowed a purple hue and I looked into her eyes.

"Rinny... I need you to stay here, okay? I think I'm going to have to fight and I don't want you to get hurt, okay? When I get done, I will come back for you, just please don't move." I kissed her forehead and jumped back down. I whispered a few words and held two fingers out in front of my face and noticed a barrier, holding out my right hand, my trident materialized itself as I noticed a girl who looked fairly similar to the redheaded demon from before. Except her red hair was longer, about mid-shoulder with two white flowers on each side of her bangs, and she had green eyes, very felineish. I saw Koga land in front of her and she raised her hands, making the wind around us whip violently. I pushed my way through the barrier and took my place beside him. She wore a short green kimono with random red flowers among it.

"I see you have a couple of jewel shards!" Her voice was very high pitch and squeaky, and honestly it hurt my ears. She lunged at Koga, who jumped and dodged her attack.

"Huh!?" She waved her hands around us and a very strong floral scent met my nose so I raised my hands to create my own barrier. "Don't breathe in the scent!" Koga cried out, covering his face. He lunged at the girl who dissipated into a bunch of flowers. "Damnit! All I can smell now are fuckin' flowers!"

"She's a sorceress!" Hakukka cried out, and I bared my teeth.

"Well so am I." My eyes darkened. This was all turning into a lot more trouble than I had bargained for.

* * *

We continued on, deeper into the forest for what seemed an eternity. I cast a sleeping spell on Rin so she would sleep and made her practically invisible to any and all demons that would pass by so we could take care of this mess without having to worry about her. I fell behind Koga and the others, a habit I formed from travelling with Sesshomaru. I heard Koga talking to the others and took note. I was still completely on edge about everything, not knowing exactly what we were walking into. I gasped, seeing a huge structure.. with an even larger skeleton lodged inside of it.

"Is that...?"

"Their castle." Koga finished my sentence for me. I gasped seeing lightning in the air, headed in our direction and jumped up, creating a wall in between us and the lightning. "Watch out!"

"GO AWAY!" A huge burly man had lightning coming from his fingers as he jumped up and sent more flying our way.

"Ah!" The wolf demons screamed, but I jumped up flipping my trident in my fingers.

"Get the hell outta my way!" I glared and slashed down at him, and saw Koga jump up above me and his foot collided with the brute's fist as electricity spilled from it.

"Not a chance!" The larger demon charged at Koga, throwing heavy punches at him and those he missed flew into the ground leaving large holes. Eeee.. definitely didn't wanna get hit with one of those. I watched them swinging at each other and sighed.

"Don't forget about me!" I threw back my trident, making it disappear and lunged at the large brute.

"Die!" He sent a huge flash of lightning at Koga, who jumped out of the way, and it hit Royakan, who jolted with the electricity. He screamed out in pain and fell back.

"Be careful Koga! That lightning is deadly!" I called from the other side of the large demon, and he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" I did a quick front flip, landing on my hand and then the other side of the demon, right in front of him.

"I told you not to forget about me!" I grinned waving my hands in front of me, then my right hand up making him fly up in the air. "KOGA NOW!" Koga jumped up and kicked the huge demon into the wall of the castle.

"Not bad, Koyoko." He landed beside me and I turned to smile at him. Suddenly there was another blast of electricity coming Koga's side, directly towards him, and I gasped, pushing him out of the wall creating a huge black orb, the color of obsidian which sucked up all of the lightning and shot it back out at the huge demon brute, electrocuting him. "Whoa..." Koga whispered and I looked down at my hands. What was that? I looked back at Royakan and bit my lip. The huge ball disappeared and I ran to him placing my hands on his chest.

"Panther Tribe, retreat!" I heard the large brute call out and I closed my eyes.

"Oh divine beings, grant me the power to heal him..." I whispered as my hands glowed a white color which sunk into Royakan's body.

"How's the big guy doin'?" Koga called out to us and one of the wolf demons answered.

"He's okay now, Koyoko took care of him."

"Leave him then! We've got Kagome to save." Koga turned towards the castle and smirked. "I know Kagome's in there..." I stood and walked to stand beside him.

"Let's go get your girl then." I smiled looking at him, and he held his hand out to me.

"Hm, I like your style." I grabbed it and he pulled me up with him and over the castle wall where the large panther demon fled to.

"Hey! What about us!?" I heard the others cry out as we disappeared into the castle.

* * *

The castle was _huge_ and that was an understatement, in and of itself. Koga was faster than any demon I had ever seen and it still took us a long time to get to the center. I gasped seeing Kagome, Sango, Miroku and some other villagers standing on what looked like a small pillar next to the large demon skeleton.

"KAAAAGOOOOMEEE!" Koga let go of my hand and jumped up. I knew exactly was he was trying to do, but what he _didn't_ know was that there was a red barrier surrounding them!

"No you idiot! Don't!" I cried out as his foot landed into the barrier and it sent him flying backwards, yet again. I sighed, shaking my head as my eyes scanned the area.. and I saw Sesshomaru standing on the other side of a larger barrier which inhabited the Panther Demons.

"Sesshomaru..." I whispered, and I saw that he also saw me. His eyes slightly widened, but I hurried over to Koga. "You okay?" He jumped to his feet and growled. "They're going to try and sacrifice her..."

"HAHAHA! Try as you might, but no one can break The Great One's barrier." Another panther female chuckled, with long blueish, grayish hair.

The Panther King reached down to grab some of the humans on the platform and Miroku stood, unraveling some of the beads on his arm, but the Panther King looked down to him and his eyes flashed green, causing Miroku to freeze and fall to his knees, his eyes stuck wide open. He continued to reach down. I felt panic set in and my trident reappeared in my right hand. 'I don't think so! Not today!" I ran at the barrier and chanted quietly and slashed through it, and looked over seeing InuYasha slashing at it as well with the red Tessaiga, while yelling out Kagome's name. "InuYasha!" I smiled.

"The mutt..and that witch have broken through our master's barrier." The short red-headed panther demon growled.

"How dare they..." Murmured the one with long gray hair. Jaken ran over to Sesshomaru joyfully, his large staff in hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! I have searched for you everywhere!" He sounded as though he were about to be in tears. InuYasha ran over to Kagome, who looked very joyful to see him as well.

"Sorry to keep ya, Kagome." He grinned, leaning on the Tessaiga, and I couldn't help but smile at their reunion.

"InuYasha! I knew you would come for us!" Kagome clasped her hands together, and I watched as Koga trotted over, and pulled Kagome to his side.

"No need to worry Kagome, Koga's here to take you home."

"EXCUSE YOU!" InuYasha grunted and I growled, jumping up as the Panther King slammed his hand down on the three.

"PAY ATTENTION!" I yelled, sticking my trident in his hand, sending him flying backwards. I looked up and realized, it was indeed a full moon. Am I...at my strongest? I wasn't usually this powerful. I landed and looked back as the four Panther Deva's surrounded me. "Come and get it..." I turned to look at them.

"InuYasha! The jewel shards are in his throat!" Kagome called out to InuYasha who nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll get 'em." He nodded and sliced through the hand that I attacked and my trident fell into my hand. Kagome started helping the villagers escape and Koga enlisted Hinta and Gakokku to help him clear her way. InuYasha landed next to me and held out the Tessaiga.

"Flesh... blooooood... and a soul..." The Panther Demon screeched out as he tried to sit up behind us.

"Hmmm.. this witch will do nicely, don't you think?" The gray haired woman smirked and I heard Sesshomaru growl from my right as my eyes darkened.

"Go ahead and try..."

"And... I think the dog generals son's head will look nice on a platter.. don't you?" They jumped up and InuYasha and I nodded towards each other, but four against two wasn't exactly an even match. All four together were very strong, and I still didn't have a handle on my powers. As we fought back, they easily overpowered us. The thunder panther demon hit me hard, causing me to fly as pain surged through my body and I cried out. I watched as he sat on InuYasha's downed body and gritted my teeth but with the jolts of electricity I couldn't move. I watched as Sesshomaru sent a huge burst of energy from his sword out at them and sent all of them flying.

I winced as my body hit the ground, and finally regained some mobility, but there was a strong ringing in my ears.

"Stand down. These panther demons are mine." Sesshomaru commanded InuYasha, but of course InuYasha wasn't having that.

"Hell no! I'm takin' care of them myself!" InuYasha jumped to his feet and I watched as the two struck each others swords, neither one backing down. I growled, grabbing my trident and swung down on both of their swords creating a _huge_ surge of energy sending all three of us backwards.

"Koyoko..." Sesshomaru murmured, glaring over at me.

"No! I'm tired you you bossing me around! You two need to get the hell over whatever is going on, and realize this is bigger than whatever feud you have going on! Do you see that huge skeleton thing back there?! They've almost completed bringing him back to life, and all you two can do is argue-" I gasped, feeling a sharp pain in my chest, and felt my body grow ice cold. I looked down, seeing a pale blue pointed staff in my chest and heard a feminine chuckle come from behind me.

"Toran..." Sesshomaru growled.

"So we got our sacrifice..." That was the last thing I heard.. before everything went black.

* * *

When I finally reopened my eyes, Kagome, Sango, and InuYasha were all peering down at me, and the sun was high up in the sky. The heat beating down into my skin. I winced, sitting up.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay! I was beginning to think you'd never wake up." I looked around seeing Sesshomaru staring at me, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him... what was he thinking? He looked.. surprised. What had happened?

"Panther.. King?" I managed and pressed my hand to my chest where the staff had pierced me, but it was completely healed.

"Oh he's gone. It turns out that the Panther King wanted to absorb the souls of his own kin, not you... but Sesshomaru revived ya and the Panther Demons he slayed which ended up killing him once again. I think they've learned their lesson." InuYasha smirked, and I looked back over to Sesshomaru who made his way, walking over to me.

"Rin." He spoke simply, and I gasped.

"Oh!" I nodded, and stepped out of the circle around me. "This way." I motioned him to follow me, and he did. He was quiet, but kept himself close to my presence. "So... you revived me..?"

"You were never dead. You are immortal as I am."

"But you still tried to revive me.." I gasped as I was once again pressed against a tree...staring into those deep, vast, golden orbs.

"Do not...go and put yourself in harms way again.." He whispered harshly, and pressed his lips against mine once again. I moaned into the kiss, and he pressed harder against me. My arms instinctively went onto his shoulders, and his claws dug into my waist. He deepened the kiss, and growled pulling himself away. I whimpered as he set me down.

"You've really gotta stop doing that..." I whispered, trying to regain my composure and started walking in the direction of Rin again. He followed me closely, and once I got to her tree, I breathed a sigh of relief and jumped up. "Rinny, it's time to wake up..." I waved my hand over her body and saw as she squinted and her body slowly started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes, and gasped.

"Lady Koyoko!" She sat up, and looked down to the ground and gasped again. "Lord Sesshomaru!" I picked her up and sat her down next to him. "Where are we going next?" She asked, looking up at both of us. I sighed, biting my lip... how should I answer such a question?

"Umm.. Rinny I.."

"Lady Koyoko will not be joining us further." Sesshomaru answered for me and I looked up at him. He knew I couldn't bear to tell her.

"O-oh.." Rin looked down to the ground and sighed. "I..I understand." I felt my heart clench and knelt down in front of her, grabbing her small body in a hug.

"Hey.. I'm sure I'll see you around. Japan's not _that_ big." She hugged me back, and honestly I found it hard not to cry. I really grew fond of this little girl, she was pretty much a part of my own family by now, and knowing she was so sad... it broke my heart. But my place wasn't here with Sesshomaru, it was with InuYasha and the others.

I pulled back from the hug, and smiled sadly at her, wiping a tear from her face. I stood and looked over to Sesshomaru, seeing that he now held out the kimono that the panther demons had stolen from me. "The kimono! ...but you said-"

"You take it. It's not as though I can wear it."

"I mean you technically can but..."

"Koyoko..." Sesshomaru growled in a warning tone, and I sighed, grabbing the kimono from his grasp.

"Fine." I rubbed the fabric in my hands and looked up at him, and then saw and heard Jaken running from the direction we had just come.

"Come on Rin, we must go." Rin nodded, and turned as did Sesshomaru and they started to walk. "Refrain from getting yourself killed." He called back to me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Wait for me, m'lord!" Jaken cried.

"As if you care.." I murmured, seeing Sesshomaru stop in his stride momentarily, but then continued walking on the dirt path through the trees.

"You are correct, I don't." I gave a small smirk, looking down at the kimono. I was sad they were leaving...but I knew I would see them again. Especially since I still had to pay Sesshomaru back for this kimono...

* * *

 **Another chapter down! Alas, Koyoko's time with Sesshomaru has come to an end, but don't be weary! There is sooo much more to come in this story! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! :) Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**This is a waaaay longer chapter than usual, so I hope you guys enjoy it! And I just wanted to say thank you so much to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain967 and sllmidnight, guest, and xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo for your reviews :) as well as all the new follows! they mean the world!**

 **Yoru no Hime**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Kagura stared down at the village below her as she floated on her large feather. The full moonlit sky shone down on the village.

'So this is the village where they keep the mirror that contains Kaguya? It seems quiet enough..' She let out a short breath. She counted six huts, and a small temple. The temple was more than likely the building they kept the mirror in... and these fools probably didn't even know what having the mirror meant. If Kagura could bring the mirror back to Naraku... maybe he would be a little bit more proud of her...and even a tad bit more lenient, which meant she could work on gaining Sesshomaru's affections.. She knew he cared for her, at least in a sense.. as much as he could with her being a part of Naraku.

Kagura sighed and flew down to the village below, silently. One of the good things about controlling wind was that she could silence her movements if necessary. Still, for a village with such an important artifact.. it was deathly quiet, with no guards lurking around. She hopped off the feather as it disappeared and leaned back against the wooden wall behind her and peered around the corner, where still, no one was watching. She gripped her fan tightly in her hand and slid against the wall and opened the door to the temple. There was a strange sensation in the temple. It didn't feel "holy" exactly, but she had no issues being in there, which meant the magic was darker. Her eyes scanned the torch lit room and she gasped as she saw a single mirror sitting atop a pillar. The mirror was your average mirror in quality, but it had gold detailing along the edges which would make it more sturdy. Kagura reached out to touch the mirror, but something in the room stopped her.

"Ah, everything is coming along nicely, I see." A smooth, silky voice hit her ears.. it sounded like a mix between Sesshomaru and Naraku's voices if she had to describe it perfectly. She turned to look and saw a man who stood much taller than her with a smirk on his handsome face. His violet eyes met hers and she growled, opening her fan. "You do not need to worry, I am not here to battle you... though if I were, your sad excuse of a fan wouldn't do you much good." He chuckled darkly. "I'm just making sure the prophecy is following suit, such as I need it to."

"Who _are_ you?" Kagura demanded, and the man shook his head, chuckling.

"You do not know who I am? I'm disappointed." Within seconds he was directly in front of her face. "Tell your master it would be wise for him to keep you up to date with his enemies so you don't mistakenly lose your life." And as she blinked he was gone. She turned back around and grabbed the mirror and darted out of the temple, and disappeared without a word on her feather.

* * *

 **Koyoko POV**

I made my way back into the castle where InuYasha and the others were waiting for me. I felt a sense of emptiness inside my chest, but I had to get over it. I smiled as they came into view as I hopped over the castle wall. There was definitely a lot of destruction from the battle that InuYasha and Sesshomaru had, which sucked because this was an actual village which we discovered after Kagome, Miroku, and Sango had been rescued. But our job was to save, not to repair villages.

"So you've finally decided to join us?" Sango smiled, asking me, having changed back into her travel clothing. I nodded, smiling in return.

"That was always part of the plan.. I just kinda got knocked out of the way and had a small detour." I stuck my tongue out at Shippo who sighed, and I giggled. I also noticed that Koga was gone, which sucked because I wanted to say bye to him. He really wasn't that bad. He was annoying, that's for sure... but he definitely cared a lot about Kagome and that was something I understood.

"We're heading back to Kaede's village because I need to go back to our time to restock on supplies, and I have some homework to catch up on." Kagome walked next to me as we all started moving, and I sighed. "You can try coming back with me, you know. It's always nice to go back, take a nice shower.. sleep in a comfy bed for once. I'm never usually there for very long because well.." She looked over to InuYasha who was walking a small distance in front of us with his arms up and hands behind his head. "someone always comes to get me." There was a small smile on her face, and InuYasha turned to look at us.

"That's 'cause we've got shit to do! The pieces of the Shikon Jewel are still out there, ya know?" Kagome stuck her tongue out to him, and he smiled and turned back around. Travelling with them was already giving me a different vibe. They were much more positive and outspoken, something more familiar to me. I sighed happily as I felt the sun beat down on my skin. I would have to remember to grab some sun screen if I were able to get back with Kagome. And tampons. I nodded to myself, and started to make a mental checklist. I looked down at the kimono in my arms and rubbed the silky fabric.

Was Sesshomaru starting to actually... grow fond of me..? I shook my head, no.. there was no way. Someone like him could never.. if he were to ever be with someone, they would have to be like a princess or an extremely powerful demon. How long had he even been alive? Not like it really mattered anyways. I didn't stand a chance in Heaven, Earth, or Hell with that man.

We stopped at a campsite a few hours later. I wasn't used to stopping so early, but it was totally fine with me. I wanted to get to know Miroku, Sango, Shippo and InuYasha better with a giant demon constantly standing behind me. I found myself sitting by Sango first. She was quiet and mature, and I could see in her eyes that she was dealing with a lot of pain that occurred recently in her life.

"So.. you're after Naraku as well, I'm assuming?" I tilted my head, watching as she poked the fire. She nodded and looked at me.

"Yes, I.. I lived in a village of demon slayers before I joined InuYasha and Kagome. Naraku he...he possessed my brother and killed all the members of my tribe. And unfortunately my little brother is still under his control.." She sighed, her eyes heavy with despair and I couldn't help but hug her. How terrible... I couldn't imagine having to witness such a thing with my own eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sango." I sighed, and felt her hug me in return.

"I-it's okay... the wounds are slowly healing. I just want to free my brother from his grasp. That's my main concern now, I don't want Kohaku to have to experience any more pain from Naraku." I nodded in understanding. I couldn't imagine if my little brother or sister had to experience anything like that. "You haven't had a run in with Naraku yet since you've been here, have you?"

"Unless you count that wind witch, no. I'm dreading it because he sounds like a disgusting..horrible person." I sighed, biting my lip. I knew it would be imminent, that Kagura person seemed to know who I was... and I wondered if that was because of this Naraku person.

"Well, when we do run into him, just know you have all of our support. He hasn't been able to break us yet." Sango smiled slightly and I smiled in return.

* * *

A few hours later after eating, Kagome and I decided to go take a dip in the hot spring near us. The hot springs in this time seemed to be bountiful, which I was thankful for because my body was still getting used to all this fighting and walking, so I was constantly sore. We both sank into the springs and sighed happily. We both had our hair tied up in messy buns, and both of us also seemed to have things on our minds.

"What's up?" I asked Kagome, and she shook her head, seeming to come back to reality.

"I've just been thinking.. I suppose." She looked down at the water sadly. "Do you remember how I told you that InuYasha and the priestess I'm reincarnated after were in love?" I nodded, and she continued. "She's still around.. and I can't help but think that he could leave any time to go be with her.. and I don't know what I would do if he did.."

"I thought she was dead?" I sunk deeper into the steaming water and sighed.

"She _was..._ but she was brought back to life by a priestess almost right after I got back here."

"Well.. I mean I don't know InuYasha that well.. but I can see the way he looks at you, Kagome." I frowned. I mean, really... I wasn't one to be giving relationship advice, I had a huge amount of drama back home that I didn't even want to think about. "I think.. that if he really wanted to be with her, wouldn't he be with her right now?"

"I mean, the whole reason he's going after Naraku is for her.." Kagome sighed, and I shrugged.

"If this Naraku killed her, I understand why he would want to. Even if you have feelings for someone else, some things can't be resolved until you get revenge. I really don't think you have anything to worry about." I smiled.

"So.. what's the first thing you're gonna do when we get back?" Kagome tilted her head, lifting her eyebrow and I looked up into the night sky.

"Go see Tarou." I looked down into the water. "The... the last time I went to see him, there wasn't much time left and I've already been here so long.. I'm scared of not being able to say goodbye." I wiped my right eye which was tearing up.

"I didn't know he was still that bad.." Kagome looked at me with concern, and I nodded.

"His is way worse than my mom's... we're lucky and surprised that he even made it this long honestly.." My older brother had gotten cancer shortly after my mother died a few years ago. It was as if the big guy upstairs just kept dealing us punch after punch. It also didn't help that my father changed drastically after mom passed away. It was probably another reason why I was so eager to check up on my little brother and sister.

"H-hey Kagome...?" If anyone would tell me about what was going on with Sesshomaru and InuYasha, it would be her. Although, since it had to do with InuYasha...maybe she wouldn't.

"Hmm?" She looked up at me, and I sighed.

"Why does Sesshomaru hate InuYasha so much? What happened between them?" Kagome's eyebrows raised.

"He didn't tell you?"

"I don't think he trusts me enough for that."

"He put you in charge of watching Rin. I think he trusts you a little more than you think." She smiled, and then looked up to the stars to continue talking. "I'm pretty sure he hated InuYasha before InuYasha was even born... they have the same father but different mothers. Sesshomaru's dad...left his mom for InuYasha's mom...a human. I'm sure you can see how Sesshomaru would be upset about that with his attitude towards humans." I nodded. "Now that I think of it, that's probably why he hates humans so much too." At least now I knew why. "I think Sesshomaru is afraid to let anyone in, because his father broke the mating bond.. and that's almost unheard of.

"What exactly is the mating bond?" I tilted my head. I had a small feeling inside that I was going to need to know this information in the future. Maybe not with Sesshomaru, but I mean...anything is possible, right?

"Basically it's like wedding vows for demons. And it's _way_ more intense. InuYasha kind of explained it to me because of Koga...so that's why I know about it. But really that's all I know because even InuYasha doesn't know that much about it." Kagome frowned.

"It's okay. Thanks for the insight." I smiled, and we decided to get out of the spring because we were both getting pruny.

"So what does it feel like? Your powers? It must have been very strange to go from human to what you are now."

"Mmm..." I bit my lip. "All my senses are heightened. I can hear every breath you take. It's not like with Sesshomaru and InuYasha how they can hear, see, smell everything better... which is also why I don't think I'm a demon. They're different than I am." We both got redressed and started to walk back to camp. "I can sense things, like auras.. I can hear things from far away, and I can feel things in the ground. Like the heat from the dirt under my feet. It's very strange." I nodded.

"I kind of know what that feels like. When I sense the jewel shards it's like a tingly feeling in my body and I can kind of see like a glowing light where it is. So I understand." She giggled as we walked back into camp. Kagome settled down in her sleeping bag and I leaned back against a tree. I really missed having A-Un to lean against. He may be a dragon, but he was very warm and helped me fall asleep really fast. InuYasha jumped down from a tree and landed next to me, and I looked up at him.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered, and I nodded.

"Umm.. okay?" I stood up and followed him away from the group. As far as I knew, the others were asleep but.. it was still weird. He seemed weirdly, serious? "What's going on?" I asked him, crossing my arms into my kimono sleeves. It was a very cool evening, and the breeze caused goosebumps to cover my skin.

"You can't get serious with him." My eyes widened as the words left his mouth.

"Wha-?"

"I'm not as stupid as ya think, and I can also smell when...you know.." His cheeks turned slightly rosy from the topic and I looked at him.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't want me like that anyways. I'm not a demon."

"Exactly.. but I've also seen and heard of him going through women like it's nothing. I see the good in you Koyoko. He's just going to ruin it, and he's not a very good person to begin with." InuYasha sighed. "His main goal in life is to be the most powerful demon out there, and I'm guessing you know what that means."

"If he's not a good person, how do you explain Rin? He would have killed her a long time ago. There's good deep down in him somewhere. Also, I don't think it helps that he's been isolated for so long. I'm not saying I would ever be with him like that but... I actually spent consecutive time with him InuYasha."

"And I've known him all my life. You don't hafta listen to me, but it's in your best interest if you do." InuYasha shrugged and I saw a flash of red jump into the air and disappear back towards camp. I sighed, watching him leave. Why did he feel the need to butt into my business anyways? Sheesh.

* * *

It felt so strange to be back in my own time. After returning, Kagome let me into her room and allowed me to borrow some clothes from her. I wasn't sure how I was gonna explain my kimono to everyone so, I was very grateful to her. Kagome's mom... she was very distraught when she found out I had also gone to the past. I suppose she thought it was somehow her fault, but it wasn't. And I was also very happy because they had my backpack that I accidentally left behind before getting dragged down the well.

After sitting down to eat with them I decided to leave. I was immensely thankful to Kagome and her family, but I needed to go see my brother. So I grabbed my bag, making sure to pack my two kimonos in it, and took the train to downtown where his hospital was. I could feel myself getting apprehensive because I had no idea how he was going to be.. it was painful to watch him as he was. Like watching my mom pass all over again.

I checked into the hospital and walked down the hall to his room, I took a deep breath and opened the door. He was hooked up to a bunch of machines, per usual and seemed to be sleeping. I let out a short sigh and sat down in the visitors chair, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

I could still feel my sensitivity to everything, as the beeping of the machines and people talking in the rooms next to this one, all seemed to be much louder than I remembered.

"Koyo...?" I heard his deep voice whisper as I looked back over to him. His eyes were barely open, and I grabbed his cold hand.

"Yes Tarou, it's me." I smiled sadly, rubbing the back of it. "I know I haven't visited in a while, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know you've been busy." He struggled to sit up in the bed, and I scooted closer to him. His chocolate brown hair had grown shaggy when he used to keep it clean cut. He had brown eyes like me, but they were lighter and much prettier than mine, and our faces were very similar. A lot of people thought we were twins but he was two years older than me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"The same.. no better or worse. I just wish I could get out of here." I sighed, nodding.

"Me too Tarou.. me too." I was trying my hardest not to cry. When you love someone with cancer, you don't let them know how much it hurts. You're _their_ support. You don't get to show weakness. Especially someone in Tarou's condition. I squeezed his hand and we talked a little while longer before he was too tired and needed to rest again. I usually came to visit him every day after school, and I hadn't in a long time. His eyes were closed and I stood, wiping a tear from my eye. I was scared to go back to the Feudal Era. What if he passed while I was gone...? I would have no idea. I felt my body shake, as I was trying not to cry and left his room.

It took a little while to get home, my families house was pretty far away from the city, as my father liked his privacy. We lived in a very large home, with a small pond completely surrounding the house like a moat. But it was beautiful, probably because my mother helped design it. I crossed the mini bridge into the walkway and headed up the stairs into the actual house.

"Well well well, look who it is." I heard a deep male voice as I stepped inside and turned to look. _Shit..._ I bit my lip. I was hoping to get through this trip without seeing him. Daichi, my fiancé. Not by choice, but because my father needed someone to take over the family business when he passed and I did _not_ want to be in charge of the Yakuza when my father died. I was in this lifestyle by being born into it. I didn't want anything to do with it.

"Yep... I'm here.." I whispered and brushed past him, trying not to look at him.

"It's about time. I've been wondering where you've been. I haven't heard from you in weeks, Yoko." I felt a nerve twinge. Yoko was my mom's nickname for me and he knew I hated when anyone else used it.

"I was on a class trip.." I murmured, putting my bag on the counter and opened the door to the fridge. He stood on the other side of me and closed the door. I was tired, hungry, grumpy, and not in the mood to deal with his bullshit, honestly. "What do you want, D?" I asked him, looking into his blue-violet eyes. They reminded me a lot of Miroku's, honestly. His hair was long and shaggy, his bangs slightly past his eyebrows, was jet black in color.

"Too bad I went by your school... hmm.. no school trips mentioned. So where the hell were you?" I rolled my eyes, grabbing a banana and ran up the stairs next to the kitchen up to my room. But much to my dismay, he was right on my tail.

"None of your business, D!"

"As your fiancé, I believe it's very much my business." I tried to close the door on him, but he was definitely stronger than me, and kept it open with his forearm.

"Damnit, Daichi. I'm not in the mood for this right now. I just wanna rest." I whined and he stood in front of me, his arms crossed. "Fine." I sighed. "Dad sent me out on a mission and told me not to tell anyone." I was in high hopes that my father hadn't been home in a while, like usual. My answer seemed to suffice, as he pushed me down onto my bed. _Great..._ I thought to myself. I knew what this meant. He climbed on top of me and started kissing down my collarbone. It all just... felt so wrong. His touching me made my skin crawl.

"I was really worried about you.." He whispered into my skin, which usually would have sent chills down my spine, but now did absolutely nothing. I laid there motionless, and he seemed to take the hint. "What's going on?"

"I'm just not into it, okay? Get off of me." I stared up at the ceiling in discontentment and he backed off of me.

"Okay, shit. I can take a hint." He got off of the bed and took a few steps back. "I'm gonna go home."

"Fine with me.." I whispered under my breath and looked over as he shut the door. I let out a short breath and sighed in relief.

I looked around my room, feeling my body mold into my mattress. This bed was literal heaven right now. My eyes were growing heavy, and I sighed. Sleep came a little too quickly.

* * *

My dream was strange. I was in a clouded up vision, looking down on Sesshomaru, Rin, A-Un, and of course, everyone's favorite toad, Jaken. They were all sitting around a campfire, eating. Rin was staring down into her bowl, and she looked depressed, which made me frown. The dream was so vivid, I felt like I was there. I could hear the fire crackling, and feel the warmth on my skin.

"You are quiet Rin, what's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked, quietly. Even when I wasn't there he could read my mind!

"I just... I miss Lady Koyoko." The girl sighed, moving her chopsticks around in her bowl.

"Well she is not traveling with us anymore, Rin. I told you, that was temporary." Sesshomaru answered her and she stood up.

"But I don't want it to be temporary. I miss her! And I know you do too!" Rin crossed her arms. I had never seen her talk back to Sesshomaru, or get angry at all.. but I guess she _was_ at that age...

"Rin, that is enough." Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't get mad at me because I'm the only one who can admit to my feelings! Maybe if you did she would still be here with us." Rin looked as though she was about to cry again and walked away from the boys and I sighed. Oh Rinny... if only you knew how much I missed you. How badly I just wanted to give her a hug...

"Well, I say good riddance. That witch never caused anything but trouble. Trouble that you don't need, m'lord." What? Was Jaken captain of the "I Hate Koyoko" club? What did I ever do to him anyways? Sesshomaru was silent, and stared off in the direction that Rin had run off in and I knew that he was deep in thought, yet again.

"I know, I miss you too, big guy..." I whispered and saw Sesshomaru look around as I spoke. Could he...hear me somehow? I blushed, but then realized, there was no way he could hear me in real life. This was just a dream... right?

"Jaken, what did you find on Kaguya?" Sesshomaru spoke quietly once again.

"Not much m'lord. It seems as though she was well known for a few things but that is about it."

"And those would be..?"

"Well, Kaguya is a moon goddess. She can control time, and was also known for healing people time to time. There was also rumors of her seducing men to absorb their power. She destroyed a village and an old monk Miyatsu locked her away into a mirror."

"A mirror...?" Sesshomaru's deep voice sounded genuinely curious. God, he was so sexy. "Maybe this mirror is the key to unlocking her true potential."

"Or it'll just bring back the goddess. I don't think that would be a very good idea." Jaken frowned, looking as if he had a shiver. Sesshomaru stood and sighed.

"Rin is out of ear shot. Don't move from this spot."

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, a feeling I hadn't had in a while. I looked around my room, remembering all of my memories, that right now, seemed fairly far away. The Feudal Era seemed much more familiar than this. Honestly, everything was just loud. The air conditioning, the tv downstairs, my fan in my room... everything just gave me a headache. I heard my door open and a feminine gasp, I looked over and a smile came over my face.

"KOYOKO!" My younger sister Kimiko jumped onto me and grabbed me in a tight hug, and I couldn't help myself but to laugh.

"Kimi! I missed you!" I hugged my sister back and rolled around on my bed. Her and Rin were definitely very similar. They had a similar hair cut and length, those kind brown eyes that just sucked you in, and a smile constantly on their face no matter what was going on. She was wearing jean shorts and a blue t-shirt with her hair up in a ponytail. Her twin brother, Itsuo stuck his head in the doorway and smiled.

"Koyo!" He was definitely the tamer twin. The yin to my sisters' yang.

"Hey! How do you two feel like going out for some ice cream? I've missed you guys so much, I just kinda want to hang out today." I sat up, holding Kimiko in my arm and they both nodded eagerly.

"Yes yes yes! Please!"

"That sounds amazing!"

"Alright, let me get ready and we'll go." Kimiko gave me a kiss on the cheek and hopped off my bed.

"We'll be waiting downstairs!" They yelled as they both ran out the doorway, and I couldn't help but feel my heart soar. I loved them so much. So I got up, took a nice, piping hot shower and I admit, I stayed in it way longer than I usually do because this was a luxury I definitely didn't have back in the Feudal Era. Who knows how long I would be there next time? And Kagome said InuYasha would come to get her within a matter of days so... I didn't exactly have much time.

I went through my closet and tilted my head. I wasn't exactly dressing for anyone special... the only person I wanted to dress for would probably never see me in this time so... I pulled out some destroyed denim skinny blue jeans, a black tank top and a top knot bun with my side bangs framing my face. After grabbing some black booties, I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I grabbed a small shoulder bag and threw my wallet, keys, and phone in it. I was such a bad sister, taking my siblings to go get ice cream for breakfast. I laughed to myself, oh well. No one was home to tell me know so, I shrugged, I could do whatever I wanted! I trotted down the stairs and saw them watching TV. Itsuo had styled his hair into a little faux hawk, and I sighed. He was growing up so fast... they both were. They would be in their double digits this year!

"Come on you guys." I smiled as they looked over at me and jumped up, turning the television off and we walked out of the house. I hated driving, but I also didn't feel like navigating the city with them through the bus system, and my father bought me a perfectly good car for my sixteenth birthday. I climbed in the drivers seat and they got in the back, everyone buckled up, and we made our way to downtown Tokyo. "Has dad been home much?" I asked them, and they both sighed simultaneously.

"No.." In the same tone and at the same time.

"I'm sorry you guys." I frowned, looking in the rear view mirror. "You know since mom died..."

"Yeah, we know." Itsuo nodded and I sighed. We got to the ice cream shop, which thankfully was open at that time of day. I smiled as they ran in, with giggles and smiles on their faces.

"Order whatever you want and whatever size you want." I patted both of their heads as they looked at their choices, and after choosing their giant ice creams we all sat down at a table.

"How has school been?" I asked, eating a nice spoonful of my own chocolatey fudge ice cream. I practically moaned at the dessert. After eating only what we could find for the past couple of weeks... this was truly heaven.

"Oh you know, same old same old. Sayuri moved away though, so that sucked." Kimiko sighed, spooning a large creamsicle flavored ice cream in her mouth.

"Yeah, and I have all A's - as usual." I smiled over at Itsuo. He truly was a little brainiac. It made me happy to see them both doing so well, despite everything going on.

"We've really missed you Koyo." Kimiko smiled up at me and I reached over, grabbing her small hand in my own.

"I've missed you guys too, more than you know." I don't think it was much of a surprise to them that I had been gone for some time. I disappeared from the house often, as I dreaded being there. Dealing with Daichi, on top of my father... pushing me to be more active in the Yakuza lifestyle.. I just wasn't interested in all of that.

After we finished up ice cream, we decided to go visit mom. So we stopped at a small flower shop, got her favorite flowers, some brightly colored tulips and we walked the few blocks over to her grave. I always had to mentally prepare for this. My mom was taken from us so suddenly that.. it still, to this day, hadn't really sunken in.

As we walked upon her grave I fell to my knees and set the flowers down. My siblings also joined me and we all bowed to say a prayer to her. I silently told her about my adventures with InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and the others because it wasn't like she could exactly judge me. Besides, it felt nice to be able to talk about it with someone. I lifted my body and looked around... I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was.. watching me. But as far as I could tell, no one was and my nerves were just on edge because we were at a graveyard.

"Mom, I just want to say thank you for keeping a watchful eye on all of us, keeping us safe and we hope you're resting well." I kissed my hand and placed it upon her gravestone. I looked down and closed my eyes one last time before we decided we should leave and head back home. So as we stood, I readjusted my purse on my shoulder and I turned around and gasped. I swore I saw a see-through looking man standing right behind us... a smirk on his face. Was this the man who I felt watching me the entire time? It was the same man from my dream with Sesshomaru... who the hell was that guy?

* * *

 **Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed a little bit of a deeper peek into Koyoko's life. I know not much action has happened yet, but it's coming, I promise you! Don't forget to review and let me know how you're enjoying the story. It helps me know what you guys like, or don't like! Until then, have a great week!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the delay in an update. I was dealing with the death of frontman Chester Bennington's death from LP. It hit me really hard, so I had a hard time concentrating on writing, and I only want to give you guys the absolute best chapters. So here you guys go! I hope y'all enjoy. Once again, I wanna thank sllmidnight for being the most faithful reviewer ever as well as EviColt! and welcome all the new favorites and follows :) Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Yoru no Hime**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!**

* * *

It was about a week later, and I was itching to go back to the Feudal Era. I had even taken up going back to the gym to keep up with the lack of walking I had been doing in my time. School and going to see my brother had been keeping me busy. I also secretly wondered what Sesshomaru, Rin, and oddly enough, Jaken had been up to. I hadn't had anymore curious dreams like the first night I got here. Did... Sesshomaru miss me like I missed him? Of course he didn't.. he was a big bad dog demon. And I was just a lowly celestial being who turned into a human during the day and didn't know how to control my powers, or really even know what my powers were. I sighed, getting out of bed and got ready for the day. I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail and put on my school uniform. After feeling content with what I was wearing, I headed downstairs, noticing that my siblings had already left for the day and the only people left were the house staff. So, I grabbed my backpack and went down to my car and drove to school.

"Heya, Koyoko!" Kagome smiled, walking up to me. "You'll never guess who came to see me last night!"

"Let me guess, your white haired knight in shining red haori?" I stuck my tongue out as I ate my apple, sitting in the courtyard of the school.

"Yep! I think it's about time that we head back. What do you say? I'm lucky he didn't just drag me out of my house, but I told him I needed to talk to you." She was gleaming. I knew she wanted to get back to spend time with InuYasha. I also missed Sesshomaru more than I wanted to admit. But... I knew Tarou didn't have much time and it would kill me to not be able to say bye to him. I had a duty to the Feudal Era. For whatever reason, I was the chosen reincarnation of Kaguya and I had to help defeat Naraku.

"Y-yeah... you can head back. I just wanna go see Tarou before I go back. I don't know if I'll make it back in time to see him again. He's really bad Kagome." I looked down, sadly and she walked over to me, giving me a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Koyoko." She sighed and I wrapped my arms around her, trying my hardest not to cry.

"It just sucks, you know? Tarou had such a bright future.. he's the last person to deserve this." I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "I just... I can't deal with losing both him and my mom."

"It's gonna be okay Koyo. He's holding on as best as he can for you guys." Kagome nodded and I sighed.

"It's just draining because I have to act like all this isn't affecting me when I see him. But.. he's my big brother." I looked up as the bell rang, and wiped the remainder of my tears from my face. "Guess we should get to class." I sighed. "I'll try to make it to the Feudal Era by tonight. As long as D doesn't come over I should be able to get there. You think you can convince the others to wait for me?"

"Well, if InuYasha says anything, I'll just 'sit' him until he stops complaining." Kagome smiled innocently and I laughed.

"Sounds good."

* * *

The day flew by surprisingly fast as I attended my classes and collected my homework, how much of it I would actually be completed was beyond me, but here's to trying! My last period was English IV, I wanted to learn as much as I could before graduation, since I thought of maybe doing some college in America... if college was still even on my to-do list. I sighed, writing down some notes, listening to my professor drone on and on, as I stared out the window. The wind made the trees flow in the breeze, and birds flew by. I felt envious of their current freedom... if I were back in the Feudal Era... that could be me right now. Soon, my wandering mind was brought back to reality as I heard the bell ring and I stood, collecting my books. I hurried out of the school and went out to my car, sighing as I looked at my phone. A picture of me, Tarou, Itsuo, and Kimiko was my lock screen. I could do this. It was just a trip to the hospital, just like every other time... I put my key in the ignition and started up the car, driving to the hospital.

* * *

I got to the hospital almost an hour later, due to heavy traffic and little-to-no parking. The smell of death was rancid in the air, I could barely stand it. How I never noticed it before was beyond me, but I wished in that moment, that I could go back in time and ignore it. It just made this so much harder. As I grew closer to Tarou's room, the smell grew stronger and I sighed. It..was definitely Tarou. I went into his room, and sat down on the chair. He had a drip in his arm and was fast asleep. I sat back in the chair next to his bed and looked at him. How did this happen...? As I was lost in my thoughts, I heard him call out my name softly. We caught up on our day-to-day life.

Tarou smiled weakly over to me and tried to touch my face. I could tell he didn't have much left in him, and felt my eyes watering.

"Ko... you used to sing to me all the time when we were kids.. can.. can you sing to me again?" I sighed, smiling, and nodded.

"Of course, Tarou." I scanned my brain for what to sing him. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.

" _I don't like my mind right now... stacking up problems that are so unnecessary. Wish that I could slow things down, I wanna let go but there's comfort in the panic. And I drive myself crazy.. thinking everything's about me. Yeah, I drive myself crazy, 'cause I can't escape the gravity.._ " I opened my eyes and grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly. " _I'm holding on, why is everything so heavy? Holding on.. so much more than I can carry.. I keep dragging around what's bringing me down, if I just let go, I'd be set free. Holding on... why is everything so heavy?_ " I stared off as Tarou watched me, feeling my breath catch in my chest as tears rolled down my face before I could continue.

" _You say that I'm paranoid, but I'm pretty sure the world is out to get me. It's not like I made the choice, to let my mind stay so fucking messy. I know I'm not the center of the universe, but you keep spinning 'round me just the same. I know I'm not the center of the universe, but you keep spinning 'round me just the same.. I'm holding on.. Why is everything so heavy? Holding on... so much more than I can carry. I keep dragging around what's bringing me down if I just let go, I'd be set free... Holding on... why is everything so heavy...?_ " I softly sang the last word and heard Tarou snoring softly in the background. My eyes refocused on my brother, and I sniffled, squeezing his hand again.

"Please don't leave me Tarou... I need my big brother.." I let go of his hand, and my face fell into my hands as I started to cry harder. "I can't lose you too.."

* * *

As I climbed through the well, I could thankfully sense the others' presence nearby. Almost right away, InuYasha was there to greet me. I smiled, as I heard his feet rapidly approaching. I had to admit, even with all the dangers surrounding me... I found being back in the Feudal Era much more pleasant and calming than present time.

"It's about damn time you showed up! I've been itchin' to get outta here and every time I asked Kagome, she'd sit my ass!" He crossed his arms and huffed, narrowing his eyes at me. I smiled and patted his shoulder, walking past him.

"It's nice to see you as well, InuYasha." I wasn't really in the mood for his banter, but I knew it was likely coming anyways.

"Ugh, what is that stench on you? You smell terrible."

"Probably all the pollution, I noticed it while I was there too."

"No... no this is different! I'm used to that shit now, nasty as it is. No.. this is like death or somethin'. God," he shook his head. "You okay Koyoko?" I looked over at him and held my breath... and continued walking. No.. I was here now. I couldn't think about Tarou.

"Fine.." I whispered and continued walking, smiling as I could hear the villagers' voices hit my ears. I picked up my pace, but of course... InuYasha could easily keep up.

"Oh I get it, it's because you miss Sesshomaru. You know, I think he was around lookin' for you the other day. He never runs into us intentionally." I looked over at him and shook my head.

"Hey Koyoko! It's been a long time." Sango smiled over at me, as she stood. Miroku had a fresh red mark on his face, so I could only assume that he had just been slapped by Sango for something perverted.

"I know I've missed you guys!"

"It's about time! InuYasha wouldn't stop whining about wanting to leave and Kagome wouldn't let him and he- EEP!" Shippo was hopping wildly in front of me waving his arms around and yelled when InuYasha picked him up by his tail, an annoyed look on his face.

"What was that...?" He growled lowly and kicked Shippo away. I scratched the back of my head and sweatdropped, watching the scene play out.

"KYAAAAA!" Shippo cried as he flew away and Kagome growled, her face turning red.

"INUYASHA! OSUWARI!" InuYasha cried out as he flew into the ground, creating a large hole. I waved my hand up and brought Shippo back over to us, and when he opened his eyes, he blinked curiously.

"Hey! What happened?"

"I decided to help you out." I smiled and sat him down on the ground in front of us.

"So, tell us about your time in the future! We're all very curious." Miroku had finally chimed in.

"Uhh.. well where do I start...?" I looked up to the sky which was turning into a beautiful sunset, pondering what to say, and the wind slowly picked up around us.

* * *

We traveled for a few days, staying at inns, making random campsites, and also running into a demon summoned by Jaken. My guess was that he was trying to steal the Tessaiga from InuYasha...maybe even to mess with me, because we all know that I'm definitely Jaken's favorite person. The demon, No-Man, eventually returned all our stolen things and was cast away from the group. We continued travelling, and InuYasha sniffed around and growled, and as soon as he growled... I could sense an extremely dark presence nearby and I saw that look on InuYasha's face. Was it finally time to meet Naraku?

"InuYasha what is it?" Kagome asked him. I could tell she was tense, by the hold she had on her bow.

"Naraku..."

"Yes... I can sense his presence." Miroku nodded, and Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulder, shivering in fear. Almost as if on cue, Kirara changed into her larger form, Miroku and Sango climbing on top. We started running in the direction of Naraku's aura, which seemed so far from where we were. Was I ready for this? Would this be it? I had barely had any training, and this Naraku had to be strong... with a determined face we kept on. As we grew closer, I could hear Kagome and the others from behind us calling out. InuYasha stopped with a growl, and turned to look at them.

"What?!"

"It's a jewel shard! I sense one..." Kagome turned in the opposite direction and pointed. "That way."

"You sure it's a jewel shard..?" InuYasha asked, and Kagome nodded.

"I'm positive."

"So what do we do?" Sango asked.

"We'll go after the shard, InuYasha. You go after Naraku." Miroku nodded, and Kirara turned to head the other way.

"I'm going with InuYasha..." I bit my lip and they all looked at me.

"You sure? You're gonna have to take care of yourself." InuYasha scratched the back of his head. I scoffed, and shook my head.

"I'll be fine. Let's go!" I took off in the direction we were originally running and heard InuYasha catch up to me with ease.

"Be careful!" Kagome called out, and I looked over to Naraku.

"I'm sure he's been waiting to meet you, so be careful. He's tricky and heartless. He'll take your life in a second if you're not careful." I nodded.

"I've heard stories. I'll be fine InuYasha." Before long, we were at the barrier, and Kagura was waiting for us, of course.

"Hmph, you're still alive? Of course you are... I guess I should get rid of you _for good_!" She waved her fan at me, and I narrowed my eyes jumping into the air. I made myself lighter, so I could get to her height and pulled my sword from its' sheathe, slicing at her as I flipped over her. I sliced her fan in half, and smirked, landing on the other side of her feather.

"Sorry Kagura, but I've got bigger, dirtier fish to fry..." I pressed my hand into the barrier, and focusing my energy, I was able to go inside!

"Damn you!" I heard Kagura yell from behind me, and InuYasha grunt as he attacked her.

"Koyoko wait up!" He yelled, but my feet carried me away from him. I could sense him! I could sense Sesshomaru! ...but what was he doing here? I saw him standing in front of a huge monster demon, with tentacles and long black hair with his sword in hand... was this _thing_ Naraku?

"Sesshomaru!" I called out. I could see his body tense up and I stopped far behind him as the man with black hair smirked up at me.

"Ahh Koyoko... I believe it's about time we met..."

* * *

 **So there, it is! Nine chapters in and Naraku and Koyoko finally meet! I know it was kind of short but I felt like that was a good place to leave off. I'd love to know your guys' thoughts about the direction of the story. Once again, I'm deeply sorry for the delay in updating. As always, I hope you guys enjoyed and I can't wait to read your reviews!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hey y'all! I'm so sorry about the delayed updates! I'm in my first trimester of pregnancy so I'm very exhausted most of the time. I promise I'm still here beaming with ideas for the story, I just have no energy, so unfortunately it's very hard to write. Here's the next chapter for you guys! Thanks again to sllmidnight for being the most loyal reader and reviewer!**

 **Yoru no Hime**

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

I could feel the evil radiating off of Naraku, and the anger and power of Sesshomaru hit me like a speeding bullet. Naraku's smirk disgusted me. I didn't know what his plan was, especially since he already seemed to know who I was.

"I agree. I think it's time I kick your ass." I pulled out my sword and ran closer in their direction, but Sesshomaru stuck his sword out to stop me from getting closer.

"Leave.." he commanded. I shook my head, glaring over at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sesshomaru! This is my job to take care of him, so let me!"

"You are not powerful enough yet, you-" Sesshomaru's attention was directed to his legs where Naraku's large tentacles started to curl around his legs. A shiver flew up my spine as I felt a presence behind me.

"Kanna, take care of her." Naraku's deep voice hit my ears and I turned to see a short, young girl with snow white hair and matching eyes standing right behind me, holding a mirror in her hands. I jumped back and teleported away from her and could see Sesshomaru fighting off Naraku in the corner of my eye. In a flash of a second, Kanna was standing in front of me again, and much to my horror, a carbon copy of myself creepily crawled out of her mirror. I gasped. There was absolutely no life in the copy's eyes but she looked exactly like me. Would she be able to fight like me? That wouldn't be possible... would it? I tightened the grip on my sword.

"Fight.." Kanna whispered and the copy lunged at me, a translucent purple trident forming in her hands. She swung at me and I used my sword to block the attack... but she was strong. Much stronger than I am.

"Grr.. damnit!" I pushed the sword back to push my copy away and flashed to a different part of the open field. My feet crunched in the sparse grass and I could see InuYasha still fighting Kagura on the other side of the barrier. The wind started to pick up around me and I turned just in time to see my copy coming down on me with another attack and I grunted, speeding out of the way and ran my sword getting my copy in the leg... and noted that it seemed to cause Kanna pain too.

So that's how I would get rid of her then... I looked over to Sesshomaru and saw that he was _covered_ in tentacles. "Sesshomaru! No!" Was Naraku trying to absorb Sesshomaru or something? I didn't doubt that Sesshomaru was exponentially stronger than Naraku so it would make sense that Naraku wanted Sesshomaru's powers. Why didn't Sesshomaru just kill him then...? I darted over in that direction and screamed out as another one of Naraku's slimy tentacles wrapped around my right ankle and slammed me into the ground, making me hit my head...hard. My vision was blurry and I had dropped my sword as he grabbed me.

"Koyoko!" Sesshomaru's deep voice got louder as his face was covered by Naraku.

"Sessho..maru.." I whispered, as a ringing noise rang over my ears. "Gah!" I winced and saw my copy get closer, holding the trident over me, the sharp pointed prongs facing down towards me, right over my abdomen. My vision was still hazy, but I could see her push her arm down, making the trident fly towards me and as I closed my eyes, preparing for impact... it didn't come. Instead there was a sharp, intense pain in both of my thighs. I cried out in pain, and my eyes shot open, but both my copy, and the trident were gone. I sat up and looked over to Sesshomaru and saw that he was just finishing up with Naraku and fell back onto the ground, hearing InuYasha run over to me.

"Koyoko, are you alright?" He lifted me up, so I was sitting upright and grunted. "Where the hell is Naraku?!"

"He has departed." Sesshomaru flashed over to us. "Your wounds are healing." He touched my thigh and I felt my body tingle as his hand rested on my leg. "I told you to leave, why didn't you listen?" His voice was gruff and I could tell he was pissed.

"I wanted to help you.."

"Well if you guys are finished here, there's a jewel shard waiting." InuYasha stood and helped me stand and I looked around.

"Wait, Sesshomaru... where is Rin?"

"That is why I am here." Sesshomaru had an annoyed look on his face, but how was I to know?

"Loooord Sesshoooomaarruuuu!" Jaken came running up to us with a panic, waving his arms and I sighed. He stopped near us and narrowed his bug eyes at me. "Ah you wretched girl. Why are you here?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Jaken who cleared his throat. "I uh, I know where Rin is!"

"You should get to her before I have her killed..." Naraku's voice came to our ears as InuYasha instinctively pulled out the Tessaiga. But Naraku was nowhere to be found...

"Killed?" I frowned and gulped. "We have to stop him SessHO-!" Sesshomaru lifted me into his arms and flew through the air, faster than I had ever moved before.

"Hey! What about me you asshole?!" InuYasha's voice faded into the wind and I could hear Jaken screeching unhappily that his "Lord Sesshomaru" had left him once again.

"I can travel on my own, you know!" I yelled over the wind and he smirked.

"Yes but I am much faster than you." His clawed hand on my bum tightened its' grip and I gave him an unamused look. I knew exactly why he wanted to carry me! I smacked him on the chest and immediately regretted it because his chest is a lot harder than it looks, and it hurt more than I wanted to admit.

"Don't hurt yourself, now." He taunted and I sighed. He sent me down once we arrived at the little shack, and I saw the rest of the group fighting off demons. I ran over to Kagome as Sesshomaru obliterated the demons with one swing.

"Rin? Please tell me she's here." My eyes were pleading with her.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Miroku glared at Sesshomaru, but wasn't clenching his hand and I could only guess he had sucked up hundreds of demons, including Naraku's poisonous demon wasps.

"She's inside the hut with Kohaku." Kagome nodded. "But there's so many demons we can't reach them."

"Kohaku?" I wasn't familiar with the name. I looked over to Sesshomaru who was fighting demon after demon.

"My brother... he has a tainted jewel shard in his back... he's... under Naraku's control." Sango frowned, throwing her Hiraikotsu, helping Sesshomaru fight the demons.

"So that was the shard you sensed then?" I looked at Kagome, and she nodded.

"That's what we believe, at least." I frowned, thinking about our situation and gasped. Demons were still pouring out of what seemed nowhere endlessly.

"Wait, you said he's under Naraku's control?" Sesshomaru's ears perked and I knew what he was thinking. _'You should get to her before I have her killed_..' If he was serious about that... it was probably Kohaku that was going to kill her. And Sesshomaru would do whatever he had to, to protect Rin. I couldn't let that happen. Sango had already lost so much in her life, and I could relate on a personal level... so I put a barrier around myself and pulled out my sword, which glowed with a white hue and I sliced through the demons in my path and within seconds made it to the hut and knocked on the door. "Rin! It's me! Please let me in!"

"Lady Koyoko!" She opened the door had cuts on her arms and slightly covered in blood and in a flash, Sesshomaru pushed me out of the way and grabbed onto Kohaku. I hugged Rin close to me.

"Sesshomaru stop! He hasn't done anything wrong!" I glared.

"Don't even think about it Sesshomaru." InuYasha destroyed the opposite wall and busted through.

"He is under Naraku's control. The only way to free him is to kill him." I ran and dropped Rin by Kagome.

"Lady Koyoko, please don't let Lord Sesshomaru kill him. Kohaku is my best friend and I don't want him to die." Rin's eyes were tears and I gave her a sad smile, touching the side of her face.

"I won't let him harm him, okay? I promise." I gave her one last hug and looked back to the hut. "Protect her." Kagome nodded. I flashed over to where's Sesshomaru and InuYasha were and leaned against the side of the hut, watching them. The life that was in Kohaku's eyes was gone. It was as though he were a living doll for Naraku to play with. No one deserved that. It disgusted me.

I saw Kohaku raise his scythe to Sesshomaru's back but Sesshomaru likely sensed this because he turned and his Bakusaiga connected with the scythe, sending the poor child flying back.

"What's your deal?!" InuYasha yelled, jumping over to Kohaku.

"It seems as though he wishes to die by my hands." Sesshomaru replied simply, his hands gripping tighter on the sword. Of course, Naraku would send Kohaku to "kill" Sesshomaru in a twist of bitter fate. How could he torture Sango anymore? Sending Kohaku to be obliterated by her friends brother. I was just starting to realize how cruel Naraku really was.

"Sesshomaru stop! This is what Naraku wants!" I frowned, coming out from my hiding spot.

"Stay out of this Koyoko. It is none of your concern."

"Damnit, Sesshomaru! You're not my keeper!" I turned and blocked Kohaku's incoming attack with my hand. A terribly dumb idea, because his scythe dug deep into my hand. I winced, resisting to cry out in pain, and used my other, non-dominant hand to grab onto Kohaku's wrist and twisted it, sending him flying into a tree.

'Kohaku stop! You don't want to do this! Think about Sango!' My eyes bore into his, and for a split second I saw life come back into his eyes.

"Huh...?" But within a moment, he cried out in pain, holding his head. My hand hung by my side, dropping deep red blood into the damp grass, but I didn't care. Sesshomaru's golden gaze turned to me, a curious look on his face. Kohaku raised his scythe to Sesshomaru again and InuYasha knocked it out of his hand with one swipe of his sword. Sesshomaru sped over to Kohaku and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground.

'No!' I panicked, my heart pounding in my chest.

"InuYasha...disarming him for me. I never knew you felt so strongly for me." Sesshomaru smirked over to his brother.

"Let's get one thing straight, Sesshomaru. I will kill you if I have to. _Set_ the boy _down_." InuYasha demanded, and I could hear Sesshomaru's grip on Kohaku's neck tighten.

"Sesshomaru, please!" I wasn't one to plead, especially to Sesshomaru. I knew he enjoyed things like that in a sick.. twisted way. He stared into the eyes of the boy for a few more seconds and then dropped him like a piece of meat.

"Oh! Kohaku!" Sango started to run in our direction, and as if on cue, Kohaku got up and ran into the nearby woods. "Kohaku, wait!" Miroku grabbed her by the shoulder and shook his head. "Now is not the time, Sango." She collapsed to her knees as a few tears fell from her face, and I could feel myself growing emotional as well from he situation.

"Aren't you going after him?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru, crossing his arms. Sesshomaru's eyes followed the boy into the forest.

"He was trying to die by my hands..." Sesshomaru replied, lowly.

"You mean, you knew?" InuYasha asked.

"It was Naraku's doing. I will not give into what _he_ wants." A gust of wind picked up nearby and Kagura appeared on her feather, with Kohaku in her arms. My eyes narrowed and I felt a burning in my chest. How could we free him from Naraku's clutches?

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Koyoko!" Rin's small voice yelled excitedly from behind us and we all turned to see her running as fast as her little legs would carry her. Kagome was walking closely behind her as Rin ran past me and hugged onto Sesshomaru's leg. I felt a small smile come to my face and watched as Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared down at the girl. I could feel his energy radiating over me that wasn't as angry now as it had been a few seconds before. Seeing how Rin made him feel, made me happy that he had her to help him recognize the humanity he had hiding inside of him. Though, I'm sure if he could hear my thoughts now, he would slice me in half without a second thought.

"Come Rin, let's go." Sesshomaru spoke softly, and Rin frowned looking over in my direction.

"But..." Rin let go of his leg and ran over to me. "Lady Koyoko I just got to see you again." I bent down and hugged her. "Please come with us, please!" I sighed and closed much eyes.

"Rinny, I don't think-"

"Lady's Koyoko will...come with us, Rin." My eyes shot open and I looked up to Sesshomaru who was looking away. A small smile came to my face, and I leaned back, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Would you like that, Rin?" She nodded quickly and smiled, hugging me tightly again.

"Well... I guess I'm going with them, you guys." I stood, holding Rin's hand, who giggled and we walked over to Sesshomaru. "I'll meet up with you soon." InuYasha scoffed, and shook his head.

"You're an idiot."

"I also know what I want. See you guys soon." I waved, smiling, and we walked off into the woods.

* * *

A few hours later, we made camp. We had caught up with Jaken, found A-Un and my sack of goodies! It had been a long, stressful day for everyone, and thankfully Sesshomaru let us get some rest. I decided to follow Kagome's lead and make some ramen for everyone. I stole a few eggs from a local farm, as well as some veggies and herbs to make it authentic.

Once my masterpiece was finished, I served it to them. Sesshomaru stared at it questioningly...I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't _trust_ my cooking or if it was because he couldn't recognize what it was. Although, I was almost positive he had eaten Kagome's ramen a few weeks back. Nevertheless, I ate his nasty, burnt, sad excuse of cooked deer back when we started traveling together so I wasn't sure why he was so perplexed!

"Lady Koyoko, this is amazing!" Rin slurped her soup happily and Jaken also slurped his up, but he didn't seem nearly as happy about it. "It has such unique flavors, I've never tasted anything like this!"

"At least she is finally making herself useful and doing things a woman _should_ do!" Jaken chimed in, and I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, finishing my mouthful.

"I see your poison hasn't kicked in yet Jaken, I'll have to make sure to add more next time." I smiled and winked, and I swear, instead of his usual green color, he went completely white.

"Whaaa- you wouldn't let her kill me, would you Lord Sesshomaru?! Your trusty, faithful servant?" There's were tears pouring from his eyes. I _finally_ saw Sesshomaru put a spoonful in his mouth, and after he finished chewing, he smirked.

"Perhaps you should stop insulting her Jaken. I wouldn't put it past her to get rid of you." Jaken' mouth went ajar and I giggled, standing.

"I'll umm... I'll be back." I bowed slightly and set my bowl on my tree stump and hurried away from the group. I had remembered seeing a small body of water nearby and made my way over to it. I sighed happily and took off my shoes. They were incredibly uncomfortable, but it was better than going barefoot. The moonlight reflected off the small lake and I set my feet in the cold water, which did away with the throbbing. Slow footsteps in the grass behind me quickly alerted me that I wasn't alone any longer. It was a nice, peaceful moment I had to myself. I could feel my heart beating in my chest, and I was certain his keen ears could hear it.

"What is it with you and bodies of water?" His deep voice was like music to my ears. He sat behind me, moving my long hair over my right shoulder, and I could feel it softly brush my forearm.

"I..I don't know. I'm just drawn to them." I felt his warm fingers graze down the back of my neck. I shivered and then he took both hands and moved my kimono down so it hung off my shoulders, but still covered my breasts. He leaned in and softly and slowly kissed up and down the left side of my neck and I closed my eyes. Was this real? This wasn't Sesshomaru. He wasn't soft and loving like this... but his scent was unmistakeable. I tried to contain myself, but couldn't help when a soft moan escaped my lips from the sensual act. I could feel his fangs graze my neck, but it didn't hurt in the slightest. It just turned me on more. His left hand reached around me and began to massage my breast from the outside of my kimono as he continued to nibble on and kiss my neck. But I wanted _more_.

He took his clawed hand and pulled my kimono down, so my breasts and upper torso were exposed. He pulled back from the sensual kisses and traced the tattoo on my back. "It is not common for women in this time to have tattoos.. why?"

"Remember how I told you about my dangerous family? It's initiation. Since my father is the leader... I had no choice.." I sighed and turned to look at him. My heart leapt in my chest when I saw it was indeed Sesshomaru. His beautiful golden eyes stared into my own and then they trailed down my naked torso. He reached forward and grabbed onto my breasts with both hands, squeezing my nipples and massaging them, switching off every so often. I bit my lip and groaned softly.

"Do not hold back with me." He whispered huskily. There was a burning feeling in my chest that fell into my lower abdomen. I knew exactly what the feeling was. I ignored every thought my brain tried to use to convince me to stop, and grabbed onto his hakama and opened it, revealing his beautiful scarred chest. I pressed myself against him and wrapped my hands in his hair pressing my lips against his own. His hands ran across my body to my back and his claws dug deeply into my skin. My eyebrows furred and I moaned, grinding my lower half into his. Oh yeah, he was definitely aroused. Would it finally happen? What I had wanted _so_ bad that plagued my dreams almost nightly.

His hands grabbed onto my naked ass and squeezed hard, and the kisses grew deeper and deeper. He pressed my lips open, he bit and sucked on my lip, then our tounges danced and I felt myself growing hotter in anticipation. I could hear him growling deeply, his frustration probably as deep as my mine. Damnit, I wanted him _so_ bad. I whimpered and then gasped as he ran his finger along my wet slit, sticking his finger inside me and his other hand gripped my arm tightly as he pulled out of the kiss and stared into my eyes.

'Please... no..' I thought and with a flash he pulled away and was gone. I stared off into where he had been.

Why? Why didn't he want me the way I wanted him? I felt tears coming to my eyes and pulled my kimono back up. Perhaps I _was_ a fool as InuYasha said.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Kagura crossed her arms, walking into Naraku's quarters. She had just returned from retrieving Kohaku. Did she do something wrong? He was facing the window, his hands linked behind him. "You...called for me?" She asked, quietly.

"Ah, yes..." Naraku turned to look at her with his merlot colored eyes. He had a smirk on his face, which meant there had to be some stupid plan he wanted her to fulfill. "I ask this of you, because I believe you are the only one who can achieve such a task."

"What is it this time?" Did he want her to try to steal some more shards? Koyoko was becoming strong and so wasn't InuYasha. Trying to battle the two of them together on her own, when might not make out on her own.

"We need to stop Koyoko and Sesshomaru from mating. If they mate, she achieves her true power and Sesshomaru will benefit from it. I need to be the one who mates with her." Kagura shivered at the thought. Naraku was disgusting, and cruel.

"But he's already chosen her.." she felt her blood boil. Kagura wanted Sesshomaru all to herself... one of the many reasons she wanted to get away from Naraku. "How am I to stop that?"

"They haven't mated yet. That means he's second guessing something. I do know, he has a soft spot for you. He has some sort of feelings for you Kagura.. use those against him. If you succeed, I will set you free and you can have him to yourself." Naraku smirked, turning back to the window, looking out.

"N...no.. it can't be that simple. You're going to trick me." She shook her head, glaring at him. He sighed in frustration and irritation.

"It's quite simple, Koyoko has her heart set on him. If she catches the two of you mating, she will turn her back on him and that will be my chance to take her for my own." Naraku licked his lips wickedly at the thought. He had had many chances to catch a glimpse of her, and he was definitely not disappointed. Besides that, the power she offered to him if they mated... there was no chance in hell anyone would be able to stop him. And she would be the perfect mate to help him take over the world. She had a dark side to her, and he could help her awaken that side. "I made you in the image of perfection... Sesshomaru will be at the peak of his need to mate here soon. Go to him and seduce him by whatever means possible. He will not turn you away."

He just had to make sure the timing was right for his plan. He would be rid of Kagura, and Koyoko would fall right into his grasp... he chuckled darkly.

* * *

 **Heehee! Here's another chapter for y'all! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but I'm slowly getting my energy back so I should be able to upload more frequently. And I'm hoping this chapter made up for it ;)**

 **Don't forget to review, letting me know what you guys like and don't like always helps me write better content for you guys! There's so much exciting stuff coming up, I can't wait for you to read it!**

 **'til next time :)**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**You guys! Y'all killed it in the reviews for last chapter! Thank you so so much, y'all really don't know how much it means to me and seriously brightens up my day when I get y'alls reviews :') I wanted to thank Ayylexx, buzzk97, Rebsbabe, Crystal-wolfs-guardain-967, Evicolt, and of course sllmidnight for your reviews. They seriously mean the world to me, especially when I know you guys are enjoying the story! I know a lot of you are upset things with KoyoxSessh are taking like five years, but I have a plan and I know you guys are going to love it! So here's Chapter 11, enjoy!**

 **Yoru no Hime**

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

 _I was shrouded in darkness. Where was I? Was this a dream...? Was this the work of that lavender-eyed man again? What did the old man in that shop call him? Daisuke? I looked around and started to walk through the darkness. My dreams weren't usually self-aware, so what was going on? Was this a new power I had? To go into another dimension or something?_

 _As I walked through the darkness, I began to recognize my surroundings. I was back at my house. Why? No one was home though, not even the help. I hurried up the twisted stairs and down the hall to my parents room. The door was painted black with a golden knob. My father always said it looked "fancy." I twisted the knob and looked around. There was a woman with long black hair sitting on the bed, facing toward the wall opposite of the door. But even though it had been so many years... I recognized her._

 _"M-mom... it's you...?" It took a few seconds for my voice to reach her ears, and she turned to look at me. Everything was almost as I had remembered, as though someone had taken her from a photograph and inserted her into my dream. She stood, and reached out to me._

 _"Koyoko... look at you my beautiful, glowing daughter." She walked over to me and placed her hand on my face. "Look at the woman you've become, I'm so proud of you."_

 _"You mean.. you've been watching over me?" I tried to hold back my tears but couldn't help myself. It had been so long since I had seen her._

 _"Of course darling. I'm always here with you." She smiled. Her face was lightly wrinkled but she wasn't as frail and skinny as I had remembered. Was this how she was before the cancer and chemo really set in? "But there's another reason I came to talk to you today... it's your life choices."_

 _"My choices? Oh I'm sure you're confused about the whole Feudal Era thing." I laughed nervously. "That can be explained... but I'm not sure how.."_

 _"No, no my darling, not that." She grabbed my hand, and sat me down on the bed next to her. "It's the demon you are..getting friendly with. Why? You have Daichi. He's been nothing but good to you, and he's right for the family and the Yakuza."_

 _"Mom, Daichi has never made me feel the way Sesshomaru does. Sure he's brash, kind of cruel sometimes and barely ever speaks but... when he does I dunno. My heart can't stop pounding in my chest...and his eyes are so enchanting."_

 _"But how well do you really know him, love? Do you know how many people he's killed, how many children? What happens when you piss him off one day? He just rips your heart out and moves on with his life? I don't want to see that happen to you." She sighed, shaking her head. "I didn't want to show you this.. but I guess I have no choice."_

 _We we're still sitting on the bed but we flashed into a horrific scene. People were laying on the ground covered in blood... countless people.. men, women, and even little children. I stood, covering my mouth with my hands walking through the piles of bodies, and eventually fell to my knees. I was disgusted, sick to my stomach._

 _I knew by the coldness of their bodies that it would be too late for me to really help them, and the stench of death was creeping over the land. How...? Who...? 'Look up...' I heard my mother's voice in my head, to which I listened. Standing up on a cliff above us was Sesshomaru, his claws covered, dripping in blood._

 _"Sess...shomaru.." I whispered. This wasn't the man I knew. He may have been like this in the past but.. I shook my head._

 _"This was in the past. He would never do this now." My mother appeared in front of me, a frustrated look on her face, her eyes glowingly purple... Strange.. they were usually brown._

 _"He_ despises _humans Koyoko! What were you before you came here? Which have you been your entire life? Do you think if you didn't have all these powers that he would have spared you? Wake. Up."_

* * *

I blinked and looked around as the sunshine bore into my eyes. I winced and rubbed them, looking around. What was I doing up in this tree? I had fallen asleep on the ground.. and not with Sesshomaru's hakama covering me! What the hell? Although it was raining and getting pretty cold outside. So I guess that was nice of him. I was on a fairly large tree, but could see A-Un still sleeping beneath me on the ground, and Rin was laying next to me, also under Sesshomaru's hakama. But where was _he_? I closed my eyes, and searched for his presence, but he wasn't anywhere nearby from what I could tell.

I stretched and carefully got up so I didn't wake Rin. I jumped down from the branch and landed softly on the ground. The rain honestly felt really nice, as did the wind. I usually hated the feeling of being wet and having clothes stick to me, but I was feeling refreshed.

That led me to thinking again, as I trailed through the woods to find something edible. Should I confront Sesshomaru about my dream? What about the night before and how he had abruptly stopped. Was that his way of keeping me tethered to him? I've heard of playing hard to get but this was a whole new level. Even Daichi couldn't get me all hot and bothered like Sesshomaru could. I sighed as I continued looking.

But much to my surprise, I found a bush with berries! They resembled blackberries so I could only assume they were safe. I sat next to the bush and picked off as many as I could fit in the hiked up skirt of my dress and then carried them over to the river to clean off. I was so entranced by the sound of the rushing river and the rain drops falling around me, I didn't even hear the demon of the hour come up behind me.

"Your mood is very foul. Most people would say 'thank you' for how I took care of you last night." I heard Sesshomaru's deep voice from behind me, which honestly scared the living crap out of me... and I dropped my berries into the rushing river.

"Damnit..." I mumbled under my breath, and stood, glaring at him. He smirked, seeing my expression.

"Is that any way to greet the demon who kept you from getting wet and sick last night?" I cleared my throat and put my hands on my hips.

"I wouldn't say you kept me from getting wet. You know damn well what you do to me." The smirk fell from his face, and he was back to the usual boring stoic expression.

"Koyoko, you wouldn't understand. If that is why you're upset with me... there's nothing more to say here." He turned and took a step to head in the other direction.

"Wouldn't understand?!" I nearly screamed from frustration and anger. I flashed in front of him and poked him in his hard chest. "YOU aren't the one being left sexually frustrated every damn time you get me alone! But, ugh, that's not even why I'm upset." I couldn't tell if he found this amusing, but he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Then might I ask, what is it?" I looked down, biting the inside of my lip. This could turn ugly really quick... did I want to cross this road...? I softly shook my head.. I had to.

"How... how many villages have you destroyed...?" I paused and looked back at him, his expression changing yet again. But this time... it was definitely anger. "How many innocent men, women, and children have you killed- just for the pleasure of taking a human life?" His eyes were dangerous. If looks could kill, I certainly wouldn't be around any longer. He looked straight ahead, way above me, and pushed past me.

"I have never lied to you about who I am." I turned and followed closely behind him. "But that was also in the past. Once again, Koyoko, you couldn't possibly understand."

"Try me, Sesshomaru! I want to understand you, that's why I'm trying to talk to you here! Please! I know the reason you hate humans is because of InuYasha's mother and-" before I had a chance to continue he turned and his eyes were blood red with sky blue pupils. But I was absolutely frozen in fear from the look.

"YOU KNOW _NOTHING_." The only way I could think to compare the way he yelled at me to is when Beast screamed at Belle for going near the rose in _Beauty and the Beast_. "Get away from me, Koyoko." I stared at him for a second before vanishing and teleporting as far as my abilities could take me. I felt tears come to my eyes. Why wouldn't he accept my help? All I wanted to do was understand him. Why was he so quick to push me away?

* * *

I closed my eyes to try and help control my emotions, and in doing so... I could recognize my location. I was near where Naraku's castle had been! Maybe I could find some clues as to how he knew about me, and maybe some clues about defeating him.

Keeping my senses active, I made my way to the castle. I didn't know if Naraku came back, and would I even be able to know? It's completely possible he could mask his aura and I would be completely oblivious about his presence.

I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru would be pissed to know that I'm here...

Sesshomaru.. I shook my head. As I got closer I could sense something but what was it? The aura wasn't dark like Naraku's. It was more pure... almost like a priestess, maybe? I saw a woman with long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a red and white hakama, turned facing the other direction. As I took a few steps closer to her, she quickly turned and drew an arrow with her bow, an angry look on her face.

"You..." Her voice was deep, yet still feminine. And she deeply resembled... Kagome? Was this... Kikyo? "I've been searching for you... demon." She released her arrow which dissipated into my barrier, but she was right on target. It would have easily pierced my heart.

"Demon? I'm not-"

"Silence!" She brought the bow down to her side. "I do not know how you destroyed my arrow, but you will not fool me." I stared at her for a second before I realized who she probably thought I was.

"Do...you think I'm Kaguya? I'm not.." I shook my head. "I'm not her." The woman's brows stayed furrowed as she stared at me.

"Your aura is... light... who are you? Why do you resemble Kaguya?"

"My name is Koyoko. I suppose I'm her reincarnation or some sort of.. distant family member." The woman gasped quietly.

"The prophecy...? But I thought she was destroyed.. sealed away." She looked down and then back up at me a few moments later, walking over to me. I could see little orbs of light surrounding her. So... she _was_ dead. "My name is Kikyo. I came to Naraku's castle to destroy him, but as you can see.. he's no longer here." I nodded.

"I was here with InuYasha and Sesshomaru. He fled once he realized Sesshomaru was too much to handle and InuYasha showed his face." I gave a half smile. "Mind if I explore the castle with you?"

Kikyo stared at me for a second and nodded. "I suppose having company would do." A few thin white dragons surrounded her as we entered the castle. It was dark and murky. "I'm not so sure this was his castle, though. It seems as though it was a trick."

"But still, it can't hurt to look. He must have used this place for a reason." We searched through room after room and decided to split up. From what I could tell, Kikyo didn't seem interested in InuYasha. The subject hadn't really been brought up but...she seemed more bent on and focused on getting rid of Naraku which I could understand. She was a priestess and wanted to protect people.

I made it to a room which was large in stature and seemed to have a lot of parchment lying around. Maybe I would find something here. I started to look through the room and noticed a dusty imprint of an oval shaped object and some pieces of scrolls next to it. I crouched down and picked up the scroll in my hands. My ancient Japanese was a little rusty, but I could basically make out what it said.

"Activate the mirror, and unleash her powers. Must mate with a demon." I stared at the paper, my eyes studying the words. Was this talking about me...? And what was the oval object this spoke of? Was it the mirror? Did Naraku have the key to my powers? Unless this was all a trap and he was trying to draw me in, it was truly impossible to tell.

"Did you find anything?" I heard Kikyo's voice from behind me and her soft footsteps. I stood up and turned, handing the paper to her, letting her read over it. "Mirror? Maybe this is the mirror Kaguya was sealed into. If Naraku has it... this isn't good." Kikyo shook her head and tucked the scroll pieces into her shirt. "Can you control all your powers well?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I wish I could say yes but... no. I don't even think I've unlocked all my powers. If Kaguya was truly this powerful being, there's got to be more I can do."

"You need to stay away from him. If he does have the mirror and the key to unlocking your powers, he could potentially control you."

That was the last thing I wanted to hear. It definitely wasn't certain that this was possible, but... it was a possibility which was enough cause for concern.

As I was deep in thought, Kikyo's attention was directed to a window nearby. I could see her stance change, it became more defensive as a hand went to her bow.

"What's wrong? Naraku's not here is he?"

She didn't look at me, but shook her head. "No... it is a demon though. A few of them."

'Demon?' I thought. Could it be Sesshomaru? Did he follow me? He better have a damn good apology prepared for that stupid stunt he pulled earlier.

I walked over to the window and my eyebrows raised. Koga...? "That's a friend of mine... I'll go take care of them. See if you can find more about that note and I'll meet up with you later." I nodded to Kikyo. I prepared myself to jump out the window and Kikyo placed an ice cold hand on my arm which made me jump.

"Don't go near Naraku. He's already dangerous, but this... it could end your life." She spoke in her deep voice, a look of sorrow in her eyes. Within seconds, her, and her dragon spirits dissipated into a mist and then disappeared. I knew what she meant. If Naraku got control of me, and I was lost completely... someone would have to kill me.

That was the last thing I wanted to happen...

* * *

I jumped out the window and ran over to Koga and his two followers who greeted me with smiles. "Hey, it's you! Uhhh, Kiyukio or somethin'!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Koga had definitely beefed up some in muscle tone. I could only assume it was from the constant chasing of Kagome and battling InuYasha for her attention.

"It's Koyoko. Nice to see you guys are doing well. What are you doing here at the castle?"

"I came to kick some evil demon ass, of course!" Koga punched a closed hand into the open palm of his opposite hand. "Get some revenge for my wolf demons. The hell're you doin' here alone? What happened to your knight in shining fluff?"

"Well sadly, you missed him. He got scared off by Sesshomaru and InuYasha." I smiled. "And I'm going to ignore that remark so you can leave here walking with..." my eyes trailed down to his thighs. "both legs." Koga sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Actually, I'm kinda glad I ran into ya... alone... I need a favor."

"And what does that entail, exactly?" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows.

"I have this crazy girl that won't leave me alone... and since InuYasha's all up in Kagome's ass-" I couldn't help but giggle. Oh the irony. Maybe this was karma biting _him_ in the ass for annoying Kagome all these years. "I need someone to make her think I have a mate. And I was thinkin' you'd be the perfect candidate." I blinked and almost choked on the air I was breathing.

"WHAT?!" I knew I practically screamed that sentence as Ginta and Hakakku winced at the sound and Koga flashed in front of me, covering my mouth.

"Look, we don't gotta do nothin' like... _that,_ but she's crazy Koyoko. You just gotta act like I'm the best demon out there, and you're madly in love with me. Can't be too hard... can it?"

* * *

 **So there's is chapter 11 you guys! I sincerely hoped y'all loved it! I know this kind of took a twist but hey! Things gotta happen to keep the story rolling! Also, wanted to throw it out there, if you ever want to see anything happen and it's works in the realm of the story, I'd love to hear your ideas :) and as always, don't forget to review so I can hear your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**I can't believe this is chapter 12 already! It blows my mind! I want to thank crystal-wolf-guardain-967, cerulean89, and bluecatbird for your reviews :) they always make my day! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Yoru no Hime**

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Was I really considering this? Pretending to be Koga's...mate? I was always up for doing people favors but... wouldn't this be like, pretending to be his wife or something? Plus, who was this demon woman he wanted to put this display on for?

"What do I get out of this?" I raised my eyebrow, and Koga scoffed.

"To pretend to be my mate of course! Just to be in my presence should convince ya how good of a deal this is!" He spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll...consider it." I sighed. This was definitely a terrible idea. I was always agreeing to terrible ideas! So I followed Koga. He was walking ahead of us and I trailed behind with his two minions.

"Hey... so I know you're in pretty close with Sesshomaru..." Ginta spoke quietly, looking over at Koga and then back at me. "We wanted to ask you somethin'."

"We, as in Ginta and myself." Hakakku nodded.

"Okay, so spill." I kept my voice quiet as theirs...and waited as they seemed to find the words to use.

"Do...you think Sesshomaru knows who Koga is?" Hakakku spoke up first, eyeing me nervously.

"Uh, well there was the first time we ran into each other and then the time with the panther demons, so I'm assuming he has a general idea.. why?" I scratched the back of my head and Ginta sighed.

"Koga is the one who almost killed Sesshomaru's small companion... and we're scared for him."

"Ah.. well I would think as long as Koga doesn't touch her now, he should be okay. Sesshomaru is more focused on destroying Naraku over lesser demons anyways. I doubt he knows. Rin doesn't like talking about it."

"So you really think he's safe? We can't afford to lose Koga on top of everyone else." Ginta frowned, and I followed suit.

"Is that why you're after Naraku? Because he killed a lot of wolf demons?" I asked and Koga was no longer way in front of us. He was walking directly next to me.

"The asshole killed most of our tribes members in cold blood." Koga's voice was shaky. I could tell he was upset, and it wasn't a question as to why. Any sensible leader would be upset. "We never even had a chance. So now I've gotta get revenge."

"Well... don't you think it'd make sense to join up with InuYasha and the others? That way you're not facing Naraku alone? Why would you want to risk dying to get revenge?"

"Tch, what would you know about being a leader? There's nothing I could do more for my people than getting revenge for the ones we've lost. It wasn't just men and women, little pups died too."

Pups... meaning demon children. I frowned. I didn't really believe that anyone should be killed for anyone else's gain, but that was war.

"I'm... so sorry Koga. I can't imagine how you feel. Just know that you have a companion in me, okay? I will do whatever I can to help you guys out."

"While that means a lot, I've got the whole Naraku thing under control, so I don't need your damn pity." Koga grunted.

* * *

We continued traveling for quite some time, but decided to stop for the evening by a small river. Which made me happy because water always put me at ease.

"Ayame should be nearby, but... you don't smell like me." Koga crossed his arms. "Which is a problem, because she's not dumb."

"Okay...? So what should we do? Hug for a few hours?"

"You're sleepin' next to me! And put this on." He pulled out a fur outfit and held it out to me. "I've been holdin' onto it for Kagome, but I think it might fit ya."

I grabbed onto the brown fur which was basically a fur bandeau and a short skirt. Not much modesty in the wolf demon world I guess. I didn't have an armor plate in case we ran into some trouble, which I cursed myself for not asking Sesshomaru to buy... so this would have to do. "Fine... but no peeking!" I narrowed my eyes at them as I went behind a tree and a bush for some privacy. As I pulled off the kimono Sesshomaru gave me, I sighed and stared at it for a second.

I honestly thought he would have come after me already. Did I really offend him that badly that he didn't want anything to do with me? While Koga and his followers were... nice, I couldn't completely ignore that I missed him, Rin, and as much as I hated to admit it.. Jaken. I slid the bandeau over my chest which was a little snug due to the size of my breasts, but it fit nicely. After finishing up putting on the skirt, and making sure I had some place to put my weapon, I wrapped up my feet in a similar way to Koga's. I had an extra hair band on my wrist so I used that to tie my hair up into a ponytail and walked back out to the guys.

"Sooo... what do you think?" I asked, as I did a little spin with my kimono in hand and smiled. All three of them stared at me, with an open mouth as Ginta and Hakkaku ran over.

"Wow! You look great!"

"You look like you could be a real wolf demon!" I smiled at them as they complimented me and looked over at Koga who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Woooah! I forgot you change at night." Hakkaku said excitedly.

We got some food and I pulled out some snacks from the my time to share with them.

"Mm! This is so good! What is this?!" Ginta asked as he stuffed his mouth, and I giggled.

"It's onigiri. One of my favorite snacks. I usually make it with fresh rice but, I had to pack it to go. I'm glad you like it." We sat for a while longer and I tried to explain the future to them as much as I could, but Koga was very skeptical of everything. Which really wasn't surprising. Though, I'm sure if I was Kagome, he'd worship every word that came out of my mouth.

"Alright, time for bed you guys." Koga scooped me up in his arms and hopped up in a tree and I couldn't help but let out a little scream.

"What are you doing?!" I tried to push him away, but he was strong and held me against him.

"Well do ya want this to work or not? If we sleep together you'll smell more like me."

"I'm not having sex with you Koga!" I smacked him in the chest and he rolled his eyes, flicking my forehead.

"You dense or somethin'? I just mean sleep next to me. I don't want you, I want Kagome!"

"Well you just know how to make a woman feel great, don't you?" I slumped down next to him, and felt him lay down next to me as well, his arm slipping over my waist. I usually slept alone so this was weird... but also somewhat comforting to know that someone is right there with you... and as much as I hated to admit it.. I spent every second wishing he was Sesshomaru. As I blinked back tears, and closed my eyes... I slowly drifted off to sleep, Koga's snores in the background.

* * *

The next morning I went and quickly rinsed off before the guys woke up. It was cooling down for fall, and I was excited for winter. What did they do for Christmas in this time? Did they even celebrate that holiday? I doubt it... it was a newer tradition in the sense of what time we were in. I'd definitely have to ask Kagome.

"Tryin' to wash off my scent already?" I heard Koga's sleepy voice from behind me as he yawned, walking over to the river. "We've still gotta take care of business, ya know?"

"Don't worry. I'll convince her I'm sooo in love with you. She'll never come near you again." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Where exactly are we planning on going to meet this lovely little demon?"

"Well Kagome and InuYasha were nearby so I thought we could go get 'em in on it. Just in case, ya know?"

"How long exactly am I supposed to pretend to be your mate? I have training to do and a big scary tentacle-y demon to get rid of." I crossed my arms and we both stood walking back where Ginta and Hakkaku were waiting for us.

"I dunno... could be weeks.. months." Koga grinned and I sighed. We traveled faster today than last night, the wolf demons ran, and I did what I could to keep up with them. A mix of teleporting ahead of them, and running so that I didn't use all my magic.

We got to another clearing, and Koga ran ahead. A heard a girly scream...and then a not so girly scream. "Put her down you mangy wolf!" InuYasha yelled in the distance. I shook my head and sighed, and Ginta and Hakkaku did a nervous laugh and ran ahead to Koga. I pushed through the bushes and saw Koga holding Kagome princess-style and InuYasha was not happy. "Put her DOWN!" InuYasha pulled his arm back and sent a hard punch into Koga's jaw, and Kagome climbed out of his arms.

"Oh Koyoko! What are you doing here with Koga?" She looked me up and down. "And in wolf fur?"

"Wolf boy needed a favor so here I am." I held my arms out. The boys were arguing in the background, and they were honestly giving me a headache. I hopped over to them and huffed, spreading my arms out, sending both of them flying into opposite trees.

"What's the big idea?!"

"The hell was that for?!"

"We're here for a reason Koga! Explain!"

"God damnit, alright!" He stood up, brushing some twigs and branches off of himself, but there was definitely some stuck in his hair and walked over to Kagome, holding her hands tenderly in his. "I'm sorry my love, but I needed you to know... I have to pretend to be in love with Koyoko." He sighed, looking deeply into her eyes. InuYasha leaned on his sword, looking unamused. "This is just as hard on me as it is for you. But this has to happen if we're gonna be together."

I couldn't even begin to explain Kagome's face to you, but honestly the whole thing was priceless.

"Kogaaaaaaa!" I very high pitched voice came from the forest and Koga rushed over to me, putting his arms around my waist.

"Here she comes.." he whispered.

"Heh, maybe Sesshomaru will take care of this damn mangy wolf for me." I glared over at InuYasha and stuck my tongue out, as a young wolf demon about my age with bright red hair, and skin as pale as the snow came barreling out of the trees with a few white wolf demons in tow.

"Ayame..." Koga growled in a low tone. "Get outta here! I already told you I'm not interested." The girls' emerald green eyes looked hurt, as she looked back and forth from me to Koga, and back and forth.

"How come you don't remember Koga?! You promised me! I will never stop trying to make you remember! I love you and you promised me on the Lunar Rainbow!" She took a few steps closer to us.

Lunar Rainbow...?

"I'm sorry, but Koga's mine." I placed my arm around his waist and tightened my grip. "We...he's my mate."

"You're lying. Koga would never love anyone who's not a wolf demon!" Her eyes teared up and she jumped at us, punching into the ground, making a bunch of leaves fly around and fly directly at me.

"InuYasha! Get Kagome out of here!" I yelled over the sound of the leaves.

"Damnit Ayame!" Koga growled, but Ayame and her leaves were the least of our worries. Just as InuYasha picked up Kagome, a giant ball of hair rolled in towards us. "What the hell is that?!"

I narrowed my eyes as a mouth appeared from it and could see a dark purple aura form around it.

"Naraku.." both InuYasha and I murmured and he jumped up pulling out his Tessaiga from the sheathe.

"SACRED JEWEL SHAAARDDD!" The hair demon sent hair flying at InuYasha and Kagome, wrapping hair around their limbs.

"No! Kagome!" As I stopped the leaves from hitting me, Koga hurried over to Kagome.

The hair monster lunged at InuYasha and Kagome, causing InuYasha to jump out of the way, and Kagome to scream in panic.

"Gah, Kagome!" I gritted my teeth and my trident formed in my hand.

"What the hell! Are you some kind of witch?!" Ayame grunted, sending some razor sharp leaves flying at me again. She was almost as fast as Koga, but not quite. I dodged Ayame's attack and struck her in the leg, sending an electric shock from the trident. She cried out in pain and flew back, so I could focus on Naraku's incarnation.

In the mix of everything Kagome had gotten swallowed up by the hair monster, and Koga and InuYasha were fighting over who would save her. "You two! Where are the jewel shards!? We can't let that thing get them."

"Kagome has them." InuYasha growled, using his Tessaiga to fend off Koga.

"Koga!" Ayame ran over in his direction as the hair monster wrapped a long, thick strand of hair around her ankle and took her inside its mouth as well.

"Wow, this is going just great." I rolled my eyes and started attacking the hair monster.

"Kagooooomeee!" Koga jumped up, and kicked in a tooth of the giant hairball. "I'm gonna get you out of there!"

"Hey, what about me!?" I could hear Ayame whining from the inside.

"Jeeeweeelll shaaarddd..." The hair monster groaned and opened its mouth briefly...then chomped down hard onto one of Koga's legs. Jewel shard...? Why was it attacking Koga..?

Oh! I remembered when we were all traveling together to go after the Panther Devas, that Kagome told me Koga had jewel shards in his legs. Why he still had them? I didn't understand, but it all made sense why he was so fast.

"Watch out Koyoko, I'm gonna blast this monster." InuYasha growled, holding the Tessaiga out in front of him, a determined, angry look on his face.

"No! You can't! If you use Wind Scar, you'll kill all three of them." I pleaded with him... and he put his sword down.

"Well we need to get them the hell out of there before he digests them _and_ the jewel shards!"

"I know, I'm trying to think of something." I bit my lip, feeling frustrated. Koga was grunting in pain as the monster chomped on his leg, Kagome and Ayame were stuck inside of it... what were we to do?

"Hey, before we kill you, where the hell is Naraku?" InuYasha's hand cracked, as I could tell he was itching to kill this thing.

"How should I know? He ditched me when he ditched the castle." The monsters voice was ugly, and kind of...grumbly? That's the best way I could describe it. "All I know, is he's somewhere no one will be able to find him."

Somewhere no one would be able to find him? Could it have something to do with the mirror...?

"Kagome! Can you use one of your holy arrows to destroy it from the inside?" I called out and a few seconds later... the demon turned white and exploded into little bits and pieces. "Oh ew!" I turned and covered my face as it's body parts flew everywhere.

Almost on cue, Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran up to us. "What happened here?!" Sango's eyes were wide as she held her Hiraikotsu behind her.

Kagome and Ayame were safe, and Koga's leg had a huge slice through it... but he was also safe. I walked over to him and kneeled next to his leg.

"Hey, what're you doin' down there?!" He tried to jump back, but I held onto him.

"Yeah, what kind of hussy are you?!" Ayame glared. "Koga, drop this witch and come back to the North with me! We need to get married to unite the tribes. They really need it right now."

I closed my eyes, pressing my hands on either side of his injury and quietly chanted as Koga argued on with Ayame.

"What's your deal?! I already told you no. Maybe you should think for yourself for a change instead of what the damn elders tell you. I have more important- OW- things going on, like destroyin' Naraku, got it?"

"Oh stop whining." I pulled away from Koga's leg, which was completely healed, and stood next to him. "I think for your wolf tribes sake, Ayame.. taking down Naraku would be your best bet. He has so many incarnations and can decide at the flip of a switch to destroy even more of you if he wanted to." The red haired wolf demon wouldn't even look at me. She just stared at Koga, teary-eyed. "If you want wolf demons to thrive, get rid of the threat."

"I'm not giving up on you, Koga. I know she's not your mate. She doesn't have the mark." Ayame shook her head. "I wish you would understand... but if it's getting rid of Naraku that takes you to be my mate, so be it!" She jumped up, and within seconds she was gone.

"Who was that?" Sango asked and Koga sighed.

"That's Ayame, daughter of the leader of the Northern Wolf Tribe."

"Apparently Koga promised to marry her a long time ago, and now she's coming to collect." I smiled, elbowing Koga in the ribs. "Hey um, what did she mean by I didn't have the mark? What's the mark?"

"When demons mate, they leave a mark on the base of the neck." Koga faced me, and poked where my neck met my shoulder. "Each different demon has a different mark that appears. That's how she knew. Damnit, I can't believe I forgot." He walked over to Kagome and took her hands in his. "Kagome, I've gotta leave ya. But I promise I'll be back for you my love." Kagome had the same exasperated look as before, not really knowing what to do. "You better keep her safe, mutt face. Oh, and next time.. maybe don't let Naraku get away." Koga gave InuYasha a glare, and then he, Ginta, and Hakkaku disappeared in a small tornado.

"What an interesting bunch..." Miroku spoke quietly, and I rolled my eyes.

"You're telling me." Kirara jumped over to me and up into my arms, and I smiled at the small demon and scratched behind her ears.

"So why aren't you with Sesshomaru? I thought that's 'what your heart told you'?" InuYasha said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"We um... got into a fight and so I left.." I sighed, biting my lip. "I might have pressed him for information and upset him."

"Well, I'm sure he'll get over it. He may be a demon and stubborn as hell, but he cares for you." Kagome smiled to me and I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"I really hope so.. I need to get out of these wolf clothes. They're so itchy."

"Actually, I saw a village nearby. They were talking about holding an autumn festival." Sango smiled and Shippo cheered.

"Lanterns!"

"Yeah I could use sleeping in an actual bed for once." InuYasha stretched.

"Let's go, then." Miroku smiled and they all started walking towards the village. I looked back at the forest and frowned. How long would it be until I got to see Sesshomaru again? I wanted to apologize to him.. but I didn't want to be the one to go to him first.

* * *

It took about an hour of walking before we made it to the village. It was a lot bigger than Kaede's village, and had lots of friendly villagers. There were orange, yellow, and red lanterns lit throughout the village, and small children running around, playing with fire crackers.

While Miroku and Sango went to go check us into an inn, InuYasha and Kagome took Shippo to get some lanterns and fire crackers and I went into a kimono shop. I wanted to get something different, and I was almost sure they'd have a kimono fit for the festival.

After some searching, I found a shorter kimono with a purple background and orange and yellow flowers randomly decorating the kimono with a red belt. It would be perfect to move around in and fight in, and even though I wasn't in the celebrating mood, this would do. I purchased the kimono and changed in the small changing room, throwing out the clothes Koga had given me.

I walked through the village and found a small band playing some music and a stray Jinghu sitting next to them. One of the main things I've studied in school was music, because I've always had a passion for it... but seeing an authentic Jinghu.. it made me.. excited! I walked up to the villagers and bowed. "Do you guys mind... if I join?" They all nodded, and spoke excitedly, and I smiled sitting next to them. I picked the Jinghu up and held it in my lap, familiarizing myself with the instrument before humming, as the music came to me and they slowly joined in with me.

" _Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete wo_

 _Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo_

 _Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa_

 _Hatashite_

 _Kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?_

 _Motto ima ijou ni_

 _Hadaka ni natte_

 _Ikite yuku sube oshiete yo_

 _Hon no sukoshi dake watashi wo yogoshite_

 _Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari_

 _Mawari wo nakushita to shitemo_

 _Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

 _Arasoi wa mada tsuzuku n darou_

 _Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa_

 _Gamushara ni natte_

 _Miotoshite kita mono_

 _Tatoeba dareka no_

 _Yasashii hohoemi mo_

 _Eien wo shireba donna kurayami mo_

 _Itami mo itsuka kiete_

 _Sou yatte ima wa watashi wo yogoshite_

 _Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni_

 _Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru_

 _Shinjitsu no uta wo michishirube ni shite_

 _Eien wo shireba donna kurayami mo_

 _Itami mo itsuka kiete_

 _Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

 _Motto ima ijou ni watashi wo yogoshite_

 _Hon no sukoshi dake watashi wo yogoshite_

 _Shinjitsu no uta wo michishirube ni shite..._ "

As I finished singing, I continued to hum as we played... and I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had closed my eyes while getting lost in the music. I looked up, and gasped... Sesshomaru was standing not too far from me, watching me.

"That was beautiful, thank you for joining us." An older man smiled, patting my shoulder. I nodded to him, and stood. I walked over to Sesshomaru, feeling a lump in my throat.

"What... are you doing here?"

"Rin wanted to come see the festival.. I wasn't aware that you were here..." I couldn't help but stare into his eyes, trying to read him. "Why do you smell like that wolf?"

"I spent the past day with him, helping him with a problem.." I could feel my eyes tearing up, but I told myself not to cry. Not to show him any weakness. But his eyes trailed down my body and then back up.

"That kimono... it suits you." Of course he would change the subject. I sighed.

"Well.. if that's all.. I'm going back to the others.." I turned, and Sesshomaru grabbed onto my wrist, squeezing hard.

Sesshomaru pulled me far away from the village where everyone was celebrating. There were fireworks popping in the background and people being very drunk, and loud. It wasn't really a pull though, more of a rip my arm out of the socket. Once he was content enough with how far away we were, he shoved me up against a tree, so hard I lost my breath. While, I was left breathless, he tilted my head to the side and started to kiss down my neck very roughly. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was in my shorter kimono, so my legs were bare and he ripped off his top.

Was this really finally happening? I moaned, leaning my head back, and rolled my groin up against him, as he growled deeply in his throat and grabbed onto a large chunk of my hair. He pulled back from my neck and looked into my ruby colored eyes with his golden ones. He growled once again and kissed me deeply, pulling off my kimono with an easy swipe so I was left bare naked in front of him. My heart was pounding in my chest, which I could only imagine he could hear. He ran his free hand up my waist to my breast as he continued kissing me. Our tongues touched and I felt him tighten his grip on me and pulled out of the kiss.

"Don't you ever leave me again, do you hear me?" He whispered and I nodded slowly, my eyes opening, as I felt drunk... or high. I couldn't really place the feeling. But I nodded. "I can't hear you.." he whispered gruffly in my ear, pulling on the hair he held in his hand and I bit my lip. He was the one who told me to go... was I just not supposed to listen to him?

"Yes... Lord Sesshomaru." I couldn't help but grin, and then moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth. He was rough, just as I had expected him to be and his claws dug into my skin, but it didn't hurt like I was anticipating. "Oh.. mm.." my body writhed and I grabbed onto his hair as he moved onto the other nipple. "God Sesshomaru please... I want you so badly.." he stayed silent as he continued kissing down my stomach and moved his hands down to my ass, squeezed and lifted me up against the tree. He continued kissing down my stomach, leaving little hickeys as he went.

As he reached my flower, he kissed it softly and kissed around it on either side. He was definitely torturing me. I felt something burning inside my stomach as the anticipation built up exponentially. And finally... his tongue softly ran up my slit. I threw my head back and groaned as he grabbed tighter onto my ass, moaning in the back of his throat as he swirled his tongue around me, licking my sensitive bits quickly, burying his tongue deeper inside of me with every second. "Oh God!" I cried out, grabbing onto the back of his head, and leaning my head back as far as I could. "Oh fuck, Sesshomaru!" He sucked on me and licked me, sending me deep into ecstasy. I was sure I had his claw marks all over my body, imprinted into my skin.

Sesshomaru growled again, not really finding the words as he pulled me down from above him, licked his lips and kissed me again, as I pressed my naked chest against his. "Take me Sesshomaru... please..." I wasn't accustomed to begging, but I wanted him so bad. It was slightly humiliating, but it was all I could think of. I could feel his hardness rubbing against me, so I knew he wanted me too. He kissed down the side of my neck, his fangs tracing over my skin like before. I rubbed my dripping groin against his hardness, and he growled again, raising his head back slightly. He stopped himself, and pulled back.

"I can't do this." He set me down, back against the tree and reached down to grab his top.

No. He wasn't getting away with this again. As he started to leave I teleported in front of him. "You're not leaving again! Why won't you sleep with me? I know you want me as badly as I want you." I took a few steps closer and let me hands rub him, to which he closed his eyes and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I do, more than you will ever understand. But it cannot happen like this." I looked up at him as he opened his eyes. "I need space Koyoko. From you. From this. This isn't right. As much as I want you, I can't have you." His eyes turned a similar red to mine, with blue irises and he transformed into his true form. He growled loudly, staring me down, and then jumped into the sky flying off. I watched him go as tears rolled down my face.

My heart was broken again. He said he wanted me too, but couldn't have me? Was that because I wasn't a demon like him? There were hanyous... so it wasn't unheard of for demons to mate with other kinds..

As he disappeared, I shook my head. No. I was going to get my damn answers. I was going to find him and demand an explanation. He couldn't just give me a small taste of ecstasy and take it away as he pleased. He wanted "space" but I wasn't going to give it to him. I bent down and got redressed, glaring at the grass beneath my feet.

I'm the damn Princess of the Night. I was either going to get Sesshomaru... or I was going to leave all of this in the past.

* * *

 **Alright** , **so I'm sure you guys are like "wtf" but don't worry... things are going to be explained why Sesshomaru is being a huge tease** **very very soon. I also want to add, the story will be getting very lemon-y here soon... or lime-y, or orange-y.. whatever citrus fruit you want to use to describe M rated content. Also, the story will be getting very dark as well, but I will warn you before all triggering subjects.**

 **Also! The song used in here was Shinjitsu no Uta, one of my absolute favorite endings. Just imagine it as like a slowed down version I guess.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! I had fun with this chapter, and can't wait to read your reviews :)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**I just have to say, you guys aren't going to be very happy with me this chapter. Thank you cerulean89 - here's the next chapter for you, love, Unraveling E's Soul - I'm glad my story was entertaining enough to keep you up! That's always a goal of mine. And as always, sllmidnight, I always look forward to your reviews! I'm so thankful for all my readers, reviewers, followers, and favorites! Thank you all for your reads, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **!WARNING - this is a lemon heavy chapter!**_

 **Yoru no Hime**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

I stayed in the area for quite some time, trying to gather my thoughts.. trying not to follow Sesshomaru's distant aura and wring his neck. Why did I let him have all this power over me? That wasn't something I would ever really know, or understand. I needed an explanation from him... who would know where he would be? Jaken, probably. But the little imp would never give away his masters' location. He was dreadfully loyal, something I despised - yet admired - about him. Rin _might_ know... but I don't think Sesshomaru would share something like that with her. Maybe InuYasha? The two weren't close but... it was possible. They _were_ brothers.

I started walking back to the village and could hear drums pounding in the distance, as well as bells jingling. I guess the festival was really starting to liven up. As I got to the village, I saw everyone sitting together, sans Sesshomaru, watching the parade. I sighed silently and walked over to them, lifting Rin into my lap and watched the parade with her.

I could feel a set of eyes watching me, and looked over to see InuYasha staring me down, and gave me a curious look. I shook my head and looked down at the ground, and he furrowed his brows. Did he know what had happened? Probably.

I disappeared into the town and sat by a fire to warm myself. As the night fall, it grew colder as time went by. I heard leaves crunching behind me, and could feel InuYasha's presence as he sat next to me. "So what happened to Sesshomaru? I could recognize his stench anywhere, and then it suddenly disappeared out of nowhere."

"He ran away... again.." I sighed and looked over at him. His Tessaiga leaned against his arm and leg as he sat forward, thinking.

"Well there's a few places he could be... but one that would be most likely is Inu no Taisho's land. Sesshomaru sealed it with a barrier so no one but him could get in." My eyebrows rose as I looked at him.

"And that's where you think he is?"

"It's possible." He shrugged. "If he wanted to get away from you. I just can't believe he left Rin behind." I bit my lip, and stared into the fire.

"InuYasha... do you mind if I leave Rin with you guys? She loves playing with Shippo and never really gets a chance to socialize with other people. I promise I'll come back and get her, I just need to go after Sesshomaru and get some answers."

"Tch, if I can keep an eye on Shippo, I'm sure Rin won't be that much more trouble." He rolled his eyes and I smiled, and jumped over to hug him.

"Oh thank you! I know you don't approve too much of me and Sesshomaru, but I really need to talk to him." I stood up, and almost as if on cue, A-Un walked over to me. "Can you take me to the land of Inu no Taisho?" The animal grunted in a way that I understood as "yes" and I hopped on his back. "Let's go then." A-Un rose off the ground and InuYasha stood, watching.

"Hey, just be careful! I'm sure Sesshomaru's gonna be pissed that I told you where to find him!" He yelled up, and I waved.

"Oh, don't worry. I can handle that big lug." I smiled, and heeled A-Un and the dragon flew off towards the mountains.

* * *

As A-Un landed, I looked around at the barren land. "Uh, A-Un... I don't think anything is here." The dragon grunted and nudged it's head in a certain direction, towards the barren land and I reached forward, and gasped as a deep red barrier appeared in front of me. "Oh.. the barrier." I pressed my hand against it and grunted as a shock ran through my body. "Come on Sesshomaru.. please let me... in." I closed my eyes and focused my energy to the barrier as the the shock faded away. As I opened my eyes the barrier was gone and I was now standing in a lush forest. "Wow... this is beautiful." The land was completely untouched, as far as I could tell. Now I knew why he hid it away behind a barrier.

"Do you want to stay here, A-Un?" The dragon grunted and laid down on the ground, closing it's eyes. I smiled and rubbed the top of his scaly head. "Okay, I'll be back soon." I turned back to the forest and started to run as fast as my feet would carry me.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

Sesshomaru could hear steps coming through his castle and growled. Damnit. He just wanted to be alone... There was a swift knock on the door that led to his room.

"I said I wanted space, Koyoko. I'm not in the mood right now..." Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, looking out the window. He sighed heavily.

"That's too bad.." A sultry voice said from behind him. "I'm here to have some fun." He turned rapidly, and his eyes widened at the sight. Kagura was standing in the doorway of his room, her hand on the collar of her kimono. Her hair was down instead of in her usual ponytail, a little past her shoulders and she had a slight smirk on her face.

"Kagura...what are you doing here?" He glared, reaching for his Bakusaiga.

"Giving you what that goddess never can." She let go of the front of her kimono, as it slid over her naked body, and dropped to the floor. She smirked, noticing Sesshomaru's scent changing in the moment. The wind from his open window, sending their pheromones through the air to each others noses. Naraku was right. He _did_ find her attractive, and she was going to enjoy this to the fullest extent. She took a few more steps forward to him.

Sesshomaru growled, finding it hard to control himself. He grabbed, tightly onto the wooden windowsill and cracked it in his hand. Kagura smirked. It was almost the end of his mating season, and he had to control himself around Koyoko numerous times, so as not to take advantage of her... but the woman standing in that room, naked, wasn't Koyoko. He didn't care if he hurt her. His eyes ran up and down Kagura's perfect body. Her breasts were on the smaller side, but sat perky with pink nipples. Her waist was small and her stomach flat. He couldn't help himself but to flash to her and he pulled her into a strong, violent kiss to which the witch gladly returned.

Kagura was in literal heaven as she felt herself moaning into the kiss, this was everything she had ever hoped for...ever dreamed of. He pulled her over to his bed and pushed her down, which was must softer than what she anticipated. She watched him as he began to derobe himself. Off came the armor, then his clothes. She bit her lip as he stood above her in all his naked, scarred glory.

* * *

 _Koyoko's POV_

I ran through the land, which felt like it went on forever. I really didn't know how long I had been running for. I was starting to lose my stamina as I saw a building in the distance. It looked similar to one of Naraku's castles, as there seemed to be no sign of life inside... but hopefully Sesshomaru was here. Please, let him be here... I closed my eyes and pressed on as I got to the front of the castle. "Wow..." I whispered as I pushed open a large wooden door to the inside of his castle. This was extremely extravagant. There were samurai swords, and ensembles strewed about the front of the castle, and a large set of stairs that led upwards. Where should I even begin?

My gut told me to go upstairs, and so I went up the stairs trying to sense Sesshomaru's presence with every step. There were scrolls on the walls. as well as paper paintings, which had to be hundreds of years old. I didn't know that Sesshomaru was such a collector. As I got to the top of the stairs, I could have almost sworn I could hear voices from down the hall? Could this be my mind playing tricks on me? I hurried down the hall and turned the corner to the right. There was a dead end, but the voices grew louder... and I realized the voices were moans. Moans of... pleasure. I held my breath and kept walking forward until I got to the last door on the right, and lightly pushed open the door to see Sesshomaru _fucking_ Kagura. He had her legs pushed back and was pumping in and out of her, as she cried out. NO. It couldn't be. Sesshomaru wouldn't do... this. I felt a fire growing in my chest, as well as I grew sick to my stomach. I couldn't help but take a few steps into the room.

"So _this_ is why you needed space? So you could _fuck_ Kagura?!" As I spoke, I saw his pace slow down and he turned his head to look at me, completely in shock. I shook my head and I could feel tears coming to my eyes. He pulled out of her completely and stepped away from the bed, swiftly pulled on his bottoms. Kagura sat up on her forearms and smirked, licking her lips.

"Koyoko... I didn't..."

"Didn't think I'd find out?! Well now I know why you don't want to sleep with me. Now I understand why you couldn't commit to me." I shook my head again and turned to back out of the room but of course, he hurried to me and grabbed my arm.

"Koyoko wait, please, I can explain." I placed my hand out, touched his chest and sent him flying into the wall behind him, cracking the wall. I turned back to look at him, as his irises turned blue, and the outside of his eyes turned red.

"Don't touch me, ever again. Don't come near me, ever again. I'm done." I took one last look at him before running down the hall and out of the castle.

 _Normal POV_

Sesshomaru groaned as he felt an unusual pain his chest as he looked back to the hall where Koyoko had been. He looked over to Kagura who was sitting on the edge of the bed, still naked, smirking. She used her pointer finger to beckon him to her. "I know you still need to mate Sesshomaru..." she chuckled. "I'm here, and I'm waiting.."

Sesshomaru growled and looked down at his throbbing manhood. She wasn't wrong... he was pissed and needed to get rid of this tension that he had allowed to build up for the past few months. He flashed and appeared in front of her flipping her over so she was on her hands and knees. He grabbed onto her waist and thrust into her forcefully, as she cried out loudly.

"I'm going to make you regret this.." He bent forward and whispered into her ear. She gripped onto the blanket and cried out with every thrust he pummeled. He opened his mouth, and licked the side of her neck and bared his fangs, he lifted his head, ready to bite into her...but pulled back. He couldn't... couldn't claim Kagura as his own.

* * *

Koyoko ran for as long as her feet would carry her, which was actually fairly far. She felt her heart beating fast, but stopped by a grassy area that had a nice waterfall to get some rest. The soothing sound of water falling helped her relax as she leaned back, and sat against a tree. She looked to the waterfall and felt some more tears fall down her cheeks, losing herself in her thoughts.

"What're you doin' out here?" She jumped up at the sound of a voice and looked over. It was that damn wolf demon, Koga. She wasn't sure she could handle his banter at the current moment...

"Oh..hey.." She whispered, looking down at the ground. "What's up.. Koga..?"

Koga tilted his head, taking a few steps closer to the girl. When he felt a strange presence enter the Wolf Demon's land, he had prepared himself for another Naraku attack.

"You never answered my question. What're you doin' out here?" He crossed his arms over his armored chest and walked over to her.

"I just... I needed to get away.." Koga chuckled.

"I don't blame ya, the stench of that half demon makes me want to throw up every time I see 'im." But Koyoko's expression didn't change. "You know, you're lucky it's me who found ya. Any of the other demons might've attacked you."

"Hmmm..what a terrible thing that would be.." Koga stared her down for a second, and tapped his chin. He could tell something was wrong. She wasn't the normal annoying Goddess he was used to teasing.

"Ya know, I don't normally do this. But would you like to come to the den for the night, or even a few days? It should really be Kagome who's comin' back but I can't let a pretty girl like you, look so sad." Koyoko lifted her eyes from the ground to look into Koga's light blue orbs.

"That...that actually sounds really nice, Koga. Thank you." She smiled and nodded. He took her hand and sped off, and she grabbed onto him with both of hers. "Wow! You're really fast, WOAH!" She screamed as he barely dodged a tree. "Watch out!"

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close. "I thought you were supposed to be this all powerful being, you're scared of a little tree?"

* * *

Within minutes, they arrived to a large cave with many levels. Koyoko gasped as she looked around as Koga set her down. "Wow..." Since being here, she hadn't seen so many demons together in one place, and she could tell they all worked together really well.

"This is my tribe... the Eastern wolf demon tribe." He crossed his arms over his chest proudly, and smirked.

"This looks amazing Koga.." she looked over to him and tilted her head. "Who could have thought that someone like you could be in charge of all these demons?" She winked and giggled as she felt two bursts of wind run up on them.

"Koga! Report from our latest mission-" Hakakku and Ginta grinned and saluted him as they stopped withing millimeters of the two. "Woah! Koyoko, what're you doin' here?"

"Just had to get away for a little bit. Your thoughtful leader thought it would be good for me." Koyoko shrugged and elbowed Koga in the side, smiling. Ginta cleared his throat.

"Report, no signs of Naraku, and the attacks from the panther demons have lightened up." Koga nodded.

"Will you go tell Yuki to prepare extra food for the feast and grab another wolf demon outfit for our guest here?" Koyoko looked over to Koga, who turned to smile back at her.

"Oh Koga.. that's not necessary..." But he raised an eyebrow.

"You would turn down an offer from the leader? No no no. If you're gonna be our guest, you're going to live like a wolf demon for the night." He grabbed her hand and led her inside the cave. Koyoko giggled and followed after him. The inside was just as normal as you would expect a cave to be, but there was a large bonfire in the center. There were even more demons inside the cave as outside, running around, carrying out tasks. Koga pulled her to the female demons and a beautiful female stepped forward. She must have been the Yuki he had spoken of. She had short black hair, cut at about the base of her neck and side swept bangs. Her eyes were red, but she had a smile on her face. "Yuki, this is Koyoko, my special guest. Make sure she is dressed well." The woman nodded, and Koga squeezed Koyo's hand before turning to walk away. She watched him and noticed how toned he was, his legs and arms especially...but damn...

Koyoko looked back at Yuki who seemed to be assessing her with her eyes, before Yuki started to undress her. "Umm..." She tried to cover her body with her hands but Yuki pulled them back.

"I apologize, but leaders orders.." Yuki circled Koyoko, tapping her chin before running over to a corner of the room Koyo was in. There were two lanterns lighting it, which in did a fantastic job in showing off the caves true beauty. Another wolf demon came from behind Koyoko and began to work on her hair.

Yuki came back over with a white fur top and placed it over Koyoko's chest. It came just below her breast and started just above. She also had a white fur skirt that was very similar to Koga's but it was a tad bit shorter.

"Wow... you truly do look like a goddess." Yuki smiled, and Koyo tilted her head.

"You are referring to..?"

"Kaguya, yes." The woman went behind Koyo and continued to mess with her hair. "I have been alive for some time now, I remember hearing tales of her. So when Koga began to speak of you, I..I couldn't help but connect the dots." Koyoko turned and looked at her.

"He's been talking about me?" The wolf demon smiled, baring her fangs.

"Well ya didn't hear it from me.." Yuki winked. Koyoko followed her down the curvy tunnels of the came and they came back out to where the fire pit was. Drummers were sitting around, drumming on their drums in a rhythmic way, as well as some wolves were dancing. The entrance shone that the sun was beginning to set, and Koyoko's body began to change. She closed her eyes, and once she reopened them, everything was more vivid and clear. She looked around and spotted Koga conversing with some other wolf demons.

Koyoko could feel small scratches on her legs and looked down to see two small baby wolves scratching at her ankles. "Oh my..!" She gasped, bending down, scratching them behind the ear.

"Those are the two newborn pups, Kian and Titus." Koga'a voice rang over her ears, and she looked up at him. His eyes widened at the change in her body. "You uh...you look different." He scratched behind his head and Koyo nodded, standing.

"This happens to me, every night. But I'm used to it by now." She stood, looking around at the others. "This is really cool. What're you guys celebrating?"

"Oh we do this every so often, it boosts morale. It makes for happier and more productive tribe mates, and keeps everyone safer." Koyoko nodded, understanding. Koyoko's father would do something similar for his mafia members...but it generally consisted of different rewards. "Would you, uh, like to dance?" She looked behind and noticed a small group of wolf demons dancing to the beat of the drum, and she smiled, nodding. He held out his hand and she grabbed it. He led her over to the others and began to join in with them. Koyo giggled watching him, but eventually caught on to their moves, being naturally in tune with the beat. They danced through a few different songs before Koyoko started to feel out of breath, and had to pull away. Koga was still going, how much stamina that guy had blew her mind.

"You guys can certainly move." She giggled, with a raspy voice. He grabbed a wooden cup from nearby and handed it to her.

"Yeah, I don't like to brag but I can go for a long time." He winked, and she giggled. Koyo took a sip and immediately her head pulled away.

"Sake?" She shook her head and gave him a mischievous smile as she went to take another drink.

"Ah yes, a nearby village leader gifted us a bunch because we took care of their demon problem."

"Hmmm demons slaying demons for humans? You truly are a piece of work Koga. That's surprising, especially after what I heard from Rin about you." She took another long swig of the alcohol and could feel it burning down her throat and into her stomach.

"Yeah, what can I say? Kagome helped me turn my life around." He shrugged taking his own cup of sake. She noticed he seemed kind of down, talking about her.

"That's not going so well, hm?" He poured some more sake into her cup and Koyo accepted it happily. He looked down for a few seconds before looking back into her eyes.

"I believe that persistence exceeds all. Although it has been a few years, and I haven't gotten anywhere.." Koyoko bit her bottom lip, staring back at him. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the excited mood of everyone around me...maybe it was that she had just been burned so badly by Sesshomaru and she needed to get my mind off of everything, for once.

"Do...do you maybe wanna get out of here for a-"

"Yes." He nodded, answering her immediately. She took another mouth full of sake, groaning at the harshness as it flew down her throat. She followed Koga as he led her through the halls once again, but this time they took a different turn. This corridor didn't have any turns off into different room, and she knew exactly where he was taking me. She smiled to myself and bit my lip. As we got into a larger room, she noticed it had a fairly large makeshift bed in it, as well as multiple scrolls laying against the wall, a large fur hanging on the wall to the side. Koyoko took a few steps in, and continued to look around.

Koga was standing behind her, and she felt him come closer as his chest was pressed against her back. He took a single finger and traced it up her side starting at her hip, all the way up to her rib cage. The action caused her to shiver as he tilted Koyo's head, pushing her hair to the side revealing her neck. He started at the base of her shoulder and softly kissed his way up to my hairline. Koyoko moaned out softly as she turned to look into his sky blue eyes which were clouded with lust. He pulled her body tightly against his and lifted her chin to kiss him. He softly placed his lips on hers, his claws digging into her skin, but it quickly turned to a deeper more intense kiss.

His hands stayed at her waist, but she felt them slowly creep up to her chest, where he easily removed the top of the wolf outfit she was wearing. He pulled back to look down at her, and she blushed. He growled lightly and pulled her back into another kiss as his hands played at her breasts, pinching and lightly at her nipples. She moaned pushing herself against him harder and he walked them backwards to where his bed was. He pulled back from the kiss, and pushed her down onto the bed.

Koyoko sat up on her elbows as she watched him pull his armor plate off. He smirked at her, as he saw her watching him and she laid on her back as he came and crouched over me. He ran a clawed hand down my naked abdomen giving me goosebumps. "Are you sure about this, Koyoko? Now would be the time to tell me to stop..." He took his thumb and rubbed over my sensitive nipple and she gasped. Koyoko was by no means a virgin. She had had boyfriends before, including her fiance back home.. she admittedly did feel a little guilty about all of this when she knew Sesshomaru had feelings for her, but damnit he wouldn't doing anything with her! Girls have their needs too! Koga was more than willing, and damn.. was he gorgeous.

"Koga, I wouldn't have asked you to come back here if I wasn't." She nodded and he smiled softly. He leaned in and took the nipple he had been rubbing in his mouth and sucked lightly, swishing his tongue around. He reached and pulled her skirt down slowly, almost agonizingly too slow. She gasped as he tugged on her nipple softly with his teeth and reached a claw down to rub in my womanhood. She groaned at the new attention and her hips certainly responded. He pulled his face back and looked at my body in its naked entirety.

"Koyoko...you..you're beautiful." He kissed her once again and she gasped as he slid a finger inside of her.

"Koga, oh!" She panted as he added another finger and began to rub around, pumping his finger in and out of her quickly. Her body responded with her hips bucking to his touch and she saw him smirk, her face beginning to flush. "S..stop teasing me!"

Koga stood, leaning back and pulled his pelt down revealing his large, hard, manhood. Koyoko's eyes widened and she gasped. "Well I..certainly wasn't expecting that." He chuckled and walked over.

"I'm not cocky for no reason, ya know." She couldn't help but laugh, as she leaned her head back and let out a deep breath. Koyoko let out a quick breath as she felt him position the head at her entrance. He used his right thumb and softly rubbed her clit as he slowly pushed in. She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed onto the blanket as he continued to slowly push himself inside.

"Fuck, you're really big." It probably also didn't help that it had been a _long_ time since the last time Koyoko had had sex. He chuckled again and grabbed one of her legs, placing it on his shoulder which gave the whole thing a whole new feel.

"Yeah, and you're really fucking tight." He gritted his teeth and continue to push in, before pulling out and then pushing back in faster.

"Oh my!" Koyoko gasped grabbing onto his shoulders, digging her short nails into his skin. He continued to pump in and out of her and she couldn't help but arch her back. "Shit! Koga!" He was going at a speed she had never experienced before... he grabbed onto her other leg and also placed it on his shoulder and began to thrust harder and faster than before. She couldn't contain her moans, and was pretty sure the whole cave could hear them. She opened her eyes and she could see Koga was enjoying himself as well. He pulled out of her and sat on the bed next to her, picking her up with ease, and placed her down on top of his manhood. She groaned as she slid down his member, and tried to gain her composure at his base and circled my hips. He leaned back on his hands as Koyo began to bounce up and down on his manhood.

He groaned and began to thrust against her, and she could feel her climax coming quickly. He leaned forward and started to kiss her neck again. She felt his fangs scratch against her skin, and she remembered from her experiences with Sesshomaru, and the talk she had had with Koga before, that that's how demons mate, so she pulled away from his mouth. Koyoko pushed Koga back on the bed and continued to ride him as fast as my body would let her, but it was certainly nowhere near his speed. He picked her up once again and sat her on the bed on her hands and knees. She leaned forward as he easily entered her again, and started to thrust hard. Koyoko could feel her climax growing closer and closer.

"Oh God!" I cried out as I felt myself climax.

"Fuck, Kagome!" Koga groaned around the same time as he came on Koyoko's back. She bit her lip and looked back at him. After he caught his breath, he grinned awkwardly. "Ehh.. sorry.."

"It's okay... I understand."

* * *

 _Koyoko's POV_

The morning came too fast, and I knew I had a hangover from the night before. My lady bits were sore and throbbing, and I quickly remembered the events from the night before.

 _Shit..._ This was bad. I was still in Koga's bed and he was snoring loudly next to me. I sat up, and got out of the bed... my normal kimono and bag nowhere in sight. "Damnit.." I creeped through the halls of the wolf den, still naked and found the room where I had changed before and found my kimono folded neatly next to my bag. I got dressed and held my head. Why did I still get hangovers? I pouted my lip and decided it would be best if I left the wolf den before Koga got up. I didn't want him to think there were any strings attached to what had happened last night. As I got to the mouth of the den, I saw a bunch of wolves gathered at the front, along with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Hey.. what's going on?" I winced, rubbing my eyes and Hakkaku looked over at me, blushing and looked back into the forest where everyone else was looking.

"There's a very strong presence in the forest, heading this way. We wanted to alert Koga but we uh, we didn't want to bother you guys." Ginta replied.

"Naraku...?" I wondered aloud... and then I recognized the aura. This definitely wasn't Naraku. I growled, pulling my sword out of its' sheathe. "Don't worry about him you guys, I'll take care of it." I jumped down from the high cliff.

"You sure?!" Hakkaku called down to me, and I took off into the forest.

Honestly, the audacity of this damn demon. I shook my head, when I ran straight into his chest, and I could hear a deep growl, as he grabbed roughly onto my shoulders.

" _Why_ do you reek of that measly, pathetic wolf demon? You dare insult me like this?" Sesshomaru pulled me back from his chest and stared into my eyes.

"Damnit, Sesshomaru! Why do you think everything is about you, especially after what _you_ did to _me_!"

"If you would allow me to explain-" I held out my sword, pushing the pointy end at his chest.

"No! I don't care about your stupid fucking explanation anymore, you had _so_ many chances. If you don't shut the hell up, I'll stab you in the chest, just like you did to me." I looked down, as tears came to my eyes.. but I wouldn't allow him to see them.

"I'm sorry Koyoko... it was a mistake. I was not thinking when it happened..." Was this real...? Did he actually just apologize to me? He made no effort to move the sword away from his chest, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. My heart was too broken.

I pulled the sword away from him, and slid it back into my sheathe. I took a few steps back.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru. I can't... do this anymore with you."

"Koyoko!"

 _And with that, she vanished into thin air._

* * *

 **Whew. This chapter was a long one. Hopefully now it is lodged into Sesshomaru's brain that he can't just toss Koyoko around anymore.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! And hopefully you don't hate me too much! I promise there is so much more to come with this story!**

 **Can you guys believe it's almost Christmas? I'm very very excited for the Holidays! My pregnant self can't wait to eat all the food on Thanksgiving.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to review, follow and favorite! 'til next time!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Hey y'all! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season and a great start to the new year! I wanted to apologize to everyone who was frustrated with my writing style last chapter. I was even frustrated with it, honestly. I'm just so scared to write in Sesshomaru's POV and make him OOC, haha. Thank you so much to SolarisAce, Guest, sllmidnight (as always), jackiezedkiler, ElinorSinclair, Cerulean89, steph557, and RainbowtheHedgehog for all the reviews! You guys rock! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

 **Yoru no Hime**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

 _Sesshomaru's POV_

I watched as Koyoko disappeared, in awe of what had just occurred. No one simply walked away from me without giving their life... but she did. Dealing with a goddess was infuriating. She had a stubborn quality that was so utterly frustrating.. I barely knew how to deal with it, myself. I looked back to the wolf demon den and contemplated going in there and slitting every last one of their throats'... but that would likely only piss off Koyoko more. Something I didn't need.

I had decided to give her the night away, to gather her thoughts. Generally doing so would make her forgive me. I was lucky in that I was her sole weakness. She could never really say no to me, but was also very awry in doing so. Nevertheless, she never stopped impressing me with the way her spirit was fiery and refreshing.

The next morning, I sought out to the village where we had been for the festival as I had tracked her scent back that way... but her scent, once I had arrived... was nowhere to be found.

"The hell're you doin' back here?" I heard the insolent half-demon from my side, and my pupils traveled over to his direction.

"I am here simply to speak to Koyoko and retrieve Rin and Jaken." I heard InuYasha give a half laugh and turned my head to look at him.

"Well, Rin and Jaken are here.." InuYasha crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "But Koyoko left yesterday." He smirked. I growled, starting to feel my patience wear thin.

"What do you mean, "left"? She does not have any place to go."

"Tch, man you're dumb. She went back to her time. She teleported with Kagome to the Bone Eaters Well, and then they went back to their time. She said she needed a break." That idiotic fool.. sleeping with that idiotic, loud wolf demon was one thing.. but disappearing without saying anything..

"So.. what did ya do to piss 'er off?" I looked back over to InuYasha with a deathly glare as he sweatdropped and backed away cautiously.

* * *

 _Koyoko's POV, a few weeks later._

How long had I been back in the present era? It had to have been two or three weeks by now. My heart was still broken, and I was still pissed. I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling almost every day, trying to convince myself to sleep, go to school and be focused in my work. But I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his face.. and that was too painful.

Kagome had come to visit me multiple times. I knew she was worried about me. I felt like a shell of the person I had been before. She had tried to convince me to forgive Sesshomaru, or at least go talk to him. But what was there to forgive? He had proven to me that we could never be anything more than travel buddies, if even that after what had occurred. He had had sex with _Kagura_ over me. Naraku's henchwoman, and incarnate. The one demon he hated most in the world... he slept with _her_... Speaking of Naraku.. Kagome had told me that no one had seen hide nor hair of Naraku which was a good thing. It meant I had time to pull myself together before having to go back.. but it could also be a very bad thing. Why hadn't he shown his face? What was he up to? Was he gaining power? Planning his next big attack? The next attack could be _the_ attack that ended everything.

Was I prepared? Not in the slightest.. there was also the question of Daisuke.. who was he? Why did he give me so much anxiety to think about?

I sat on my bed, drowning in my heartache and sorrow as I heard a knock on my door. I had told everyone to leave me alone. I didn't want any company, which brought me back to.. Sesshomaru.

How many times had I tried to give myself to him? What was I doing wrong? I had decided, when I got back to the Feudal Era... I would stay away from Sesshomaru. It broke my heart to think about because I viewed him, Rin, and the others as my family. But I couldn't let him have control over my heart anymore. I had fallen in love with Sesshomaru and he just...tore me to shreds.

As the door opened I huffed, and stood, spinning violently to look, but my mouth moved faster than my brain. "I said no guests!" And then I gasped.

"Not even me? I thought we were closer than that!" InuYasha grinned. He had a baseball cap on, a red sweater, and some jeans. Which he really actually pulled off, surprisingly.

"InuYasha! What are you doing here? How did you find my house? What's going on? Where's Kagome?"

"Ehh.. she's downstairs." He laughed nervously, taking off the hat and placing it on my dresser. He little ears flicked around, and he put his arms inside the sweater sleeves like he would his hakama sleeves and sat on the edge of my bed, looking around my room. "This is a huge ass house you've got here. You a princess or somethin'?"

"Not exactly." I sat down as well and stared at him. "So Kagome decided to pull in the big guns, hm? I told her I'm not ready to come back yet. I will when I'm ready but I'm not."

"I get that, but I wanted to talk to you myself. There's somethin' I don't think you know about us demons that needs to be explained."

"Well don't worry, InuYasha. I'm done with your brother. So you don't need to explain anything."

"Will ya quit bullshittin' me and let me talk?! Sheesh, you women are so naggy and don't know how to shut up!" InuYasha sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes. "I know you love that damn Sesshomaru. I dunno why, and I don't think I'll ever understand it... but you need to know that what happened with him wasn't his fault." I could feel my face getting hot with anger, and I'm sure my ears were turning red, as they usually did when I was pissed off. InuYasha jumped up, holding his hands out in front of him. "Not that he's not an idiotic asshole be-because he totally completely is!"

"Okay, so then, what is it I need to know?" I crossed my arms, and put one leg over the other, staring him down.

"Us demons... this time of year.. we go through this terrible need to mate. And it's not the usual mate to reproduce...although that is a huge part of it. Demons who haven't met our mates for life yet, have an incredible urge to claim whoever comes upon us. And... if my thinking is correct, he didn't want to just claim you because of the time of year it was. That wouldn't be as meaningful as you both wanting to mate, and not when he has an animalistic urge to make it happen."

"But he fucked Kagura. Wouldn't that mean he mated with her?" InuYasha scoffed and shook his head.

"Hell no! You crazy? I think he just had to take care of the urge." He tapped his chin. "Think of your usual sex drive when you're horny and multiply that by a thousand. That's how hard it is to ignore. I still don't think he handled it the right way, he should have sent Kagura away but-" InuYasha shrugged, "my brother isn't _always_ the smartest guy. I don't think he's ever been in a situation where he's been so infatuated with someone. I don't think he wanted to claim you and that have been how it's done. I've met demons and their mates who have done it that way and they usually always either fuckin' hate each other or regret it."

"Infatuated with me...? Do you actually think so?"

"He's come to see if you came back, I don't even know how many damn times. Which is why you need to come back before I lose my fucking mind!" He sat on the bed next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I will never change my mind about thinkin' you could do better than Sesshomaru, but you love who you love."

"So why couldn't he just tell me all this before? It's not like I'm an ignorant person, I would have listened and understood."

"He's... Sesshomaru." InuYasha shrugged. "A lot of demons view it as a weakness."

I suppose it made sense now.. it didn't mean that what happened hurt any less but.. it definitely helped me understand a little bit better. Even with all this new information, I still didn't know if I could forgive Sesshomaru.

"Well.. thank you InuYasha. As confusing, yet refreshing all this is.. I still need some time." I smiled sadly at him and he stood, nodding.

"Don't worry, Naraku's scent has basically disappeared from pretty much everywhere. There's still the occasional influx of Saimyosho, but nothin' significant. It's pretty strange but we've been training and building up our defenses for when he does attack."

"That's a relief. Thanks InuYasha." I smiled and grabbed his hand before hugging him. "I promise I'll be back soon." InuYasha nodded and went back over to the dresser to place the hat back on his head.

"Well, I'll be seein' ya then."

* * *

 _InuYasha's POV_

That talk went way better than I had expected. At least we were gettin' somewhere. As I left the room and went down the stairs, almost directly outside of her door, I heard a growling from the bottom.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's gonna figure out you're here and we wanted it to be a damn surprise!" Luckily, Kagome had convinced Sesshomaru to leave all his weapons at her house, but that still left his poison claws.

I could hear his knuckles cracking as I turned the corner and saw him looking irritated as all hell. "You should be at my feet kissin' and thankin' me for talkin' to her for ya!"

"Did you really have to tell her all _that_? Certain things should be left private." Sesshomaru was dressed black slacks, with some dress shoes and a white v-neck shirt, with a black dress jacket, left open. Kagome had said it was her fathers' and even though Sesshomaru towered over everyone, the clothes fit him well.

"Damn, do you want her to forgive you eventually and be your mate or not?! Someone has to explain shit to her and you damn sure won't do it!" I could hear a door opening from upstairs, and sighed, lowering my voice. "Let's get outta here before the damn plan is ruined. I'm not talkin' to her for ya again and I'm almost positive she still wants to kill you."

Sesshomaru let out a short breath and sighed, "yes.. let us get..." He looked up to where the stairs were and his pupils dilated.. Pretty sure he could smell her scent or somethin' so before he made a huge mistake, I pushed him outta the house and to the car where Kagome was waiting for us.

* * *

 **Okay, I know the chapter was short, but I wanted to keep it short and sweet! I thought y'all would enjoy the surprise at the end. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know how you're liking the story! I appreciate all reviews, follows, and favorites! If you have any ideas for the story, or things you want to see happen I can try to work them in, and sometimes your ideas help kick start some more of mine!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xo**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**This chapter is going to be completely in third person! I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm sorry for the delay. This pregnancy has taken such a horrible toll on me, and I've had no energy to do anything. So please forgive me, and here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

 **Yoru no Hime**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

The next day came quickly, and Koyoko was pretty excited for the first time in a few weeks! Today she would get to perform in front of her school with some of her friends and Kagome would get to be there! Practicing for this show was the sole thing that was keeping her together during this time of healing. There was also something she couldn't put her finger on over the past twenty four hours that seemed to calm her in a way. A presence maybe? Someone watching her? She wasn't too sure.

As she rushed to get downstairs, a voice called to her from down the hall. "Koyoko..." she sighed and turned to look at the short man sitting at the marbled kitchen island.

"Hai, otou-san?"

"Where are you off to? I'm in town for a reason, you know. We've been putting this off for too long."

Koyoko stared at him in disbelief. This...? She thought, her heart beating in her chest.

"I thought you didn't want me to get married until I graduate?" She frowned, leaning against the table in the hallway.

"Well, some things have come up, and we will need Daichi to take over immediately."

"...can't you just appoint him as head of the Yakuza? Why do you need me to marry him?" Her father rubbed his temples, in frustration with his daughter.

"This is why you need to listen like your mother did. Stop questioning everything. It is your duty as my daughter. Daichi is the perfect leader for the Yakuza, and you will appreciate everything I have ever done for you." He stood up and approached her. Koyoko felt her hair standing on the back of her neck.

"...yes otou-san."

"So put your book bag down. We're going for a dress fitting so we can have it ordered for the end of the month."

"E-end of the month? That's just a week and a half away..."

"As I said.. he needs to take over immediately. Now let's go Koyoko." Koyoko sighed and dropped her bag, following her dad out of the house into his towncar. What was she going to do if she did marry Daichi? How would she go back to the past and help them? She knew Daichi would want to 'settle down' and produce an heir... that would _really_ confirm him as their leader.

* * *

Once they got into town center of Tokyo, they pulled up to a very exclusive bridal shop. Much to her dismay, there were paparazzi following them closely. Whenever her father was around, they were always there. If she were alone, she could generally get around without them noticing her. She covered her face as they walked into the shop and almost immediately a woman with a clipboard in hand was there to greet them.

"Ah, we've been awaiting your arrival." She had a very stoic and hard grin on her face, and frankly Koyoko didn't like her vibe one bit.

"You can thank my daughter for our being late. She doesn't understand the need of being on time quite yet."

"Ah, well I'm sure you will teach her, hm?" The woman smiled, looking Koyoko up and down. "My, she does quite resemble her mother, doesn't she?" Koyoko stood with her arms crossed, looking back at the woman.

"Yes, but she isn't nearly as much like her as we had hoped." He sighed. "Well let's get this started, shall we?" The older man sat in a leather arm chair and sat back as an attendant brought him a glass of whiskey. "I have meetings to attend."

"Yes sir." The woman nodded as workers surrounded Koyoko and started to dress her in traditional Japanese kimonos. "Let us try something more... modern." The woman tapped her chin as Koyoko tried on dress after dress.

* * *

Koyoko ran into the school a little after lunch time. Already exhausted, she sat in the cafeteria with Kagome, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka with a plate full of food. Eri stared at her wide eyed.

"Umm you sure you wanna eat all that? We have the show later today, you know.."

"You haven't been trying on stupid wedding dresses all morning." Koyoko grumbled as she stuffed her face.

"Wedding..dress..?" Kagome whispered. "So your dad is really making you go through with it?" Koyoko nodded shortly, staring down at her food. "So what does that mean for you and-" Koyoko's eyes shot up to Kagome before she could finish her sentence.

"Nothing. It means nothing. Even if I weren't to be wed.. there's no room in my heart for him any longer." Kagome frowned, and sighed.

'So stubborn..'

"Ah, Kagome! I'm so pleased by your triumphant return! And just in time for the musical show tonight! I can't wait for you to see what I've got prepared." Hojo walked over to them and leaned against the table, next to Kagome. "You will be there won't you?" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Aaas long as I'm not hit with some random deadly disease in the next few hours." She giggled and looked over to a window near the roof where she could see InuYasha watching her. "You never know what could happen." Koyoko followed her eyes and looked up to the window and saw InuYasha who grinned at her and shook her head. Of course he was stalking her here too.

* * *

A few hours later, the school day was over, and all the performers were getting ready in the schools dressing rooms. It was mainly made up of people who were enrolled in the performing program but there were also people performing just for the fun of it. The event was something that the school had annually so graduating students would stand out to performing arts schools, such as Julliard.

Koyoko was wearing a tight, black silk dress, that had a low v-cut for her cleavage. The dress dragged on the floor even though she was wearing heels. Koyoko was admittedly short, one reason Sesshomaru towered so highly over her, but that also meant she could wear heels whenever her heart desired, even though her feet did not.

Koyoko looked at her reflection and smiled before walking out to the backstage area where she could see Hojo and his friends performing.

"Wow, he's actually doing well. I'm surprised."

"It's for Kagome, what do you expect?" Emi giggled, looking back out the crowd.

"Can you believe it's so packed? I mean, I know the school said they advertised for this, but this... ahhh it's so crazy!"

"Don't let it get to you." Koyoko reassured her. "They're just here to watch a show, and that's what we're going to give them." A PA hurried up to Koyoko and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, you're up next and then you guys follow, are you ready?"

"Doesn't really matter if I'm ready, does it?" Koyoko took in a deep breath and nodded. "But yes I am."

"Alright, let's get you mic'ed up." The girl smiled and Koyoko followed her.

Koyoko took a deep breath as the lights went dark on stage and she could hear the stage crew moving stuff around on stage.

"Time to go on... here we go." She walked over to the piano that was waiting for her and sat on the bench, preparing herself for the performance. The lights on the stage brightened up a little and she pressed the first key on the piano.

" _Tell me what I've gotta do... there's no getting through to you. The lights are on but nobody's home._ " She began to play the melody and continued to sing. " _You say I can't understand, but you're not giving me a chance. When you leave me, where do you go?_ " She closed her eyes continuing to play the keys.

" _All the walls that you keep building, all this time I spent chasing, all the ways I keep losing you. But the truth is... you turn into someone else. You keep running like the sky is fallin', I can't whisper I can't yell. But I know, yeah I know, yeah I know: I keep talking to myself._ " She opened her eyes as a guitar started playing in the background, along with some drums and a full band. Koyoko grabbed the mic and stood up, walking from the piano to in front of the band as one of the people performing with her ripped off her dress to reveal another low cut, black sparky sleeveless shirt and some shorts that showed off her legs. " _I admit I've made mistakes, but yours might cost you everything. Can't you hear me calling you home?_ " She continued on with the chorus and finished up the song, but not before noticing some golden eyes watching her, piercing through her body. 'No...way...' she felt her heart pounding in her chest and heard the next song start playing and started performing with her friends while trying not to look over at Sesshomaru in the crowd.

* * *

After they finished their set, she made her way back to her dressing room and she took some deep breaths, gathering her thoughts. 'Sesshomaru's here... how did he get here...? Why is he here?' She felt her eyes watering and felt slightly dizzy. She walked over to her vanity, and leaned against it, to try and gain her composure.

Koyoko's eyes shifted in the mirror as she looked behind herself to see a tall, white haired man with sharp features step into the room. He was wearing slacks, a nice button up with a suit jacket over that. But his costume didn't fool her. She felt her stomach tighten and her breath stop in her chest as he grew closer to her. "W-what are you doing here?"

"You know exactly what I am doing here." She felt him press up against her and could smell his refreshing scent hit her like a bullet. "You should know I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you ran away... how could I?"

"I dunno, you had no problem fucking Naraku's incarnation." She turned around sharply, with a tear threatening to fall from her eye, and glared at him. "I offered myself to you countless times. How could you do that to me? And I don't want to hear the bullshit about mating season because you know I would have given myself to you in a heartbeat." Koyoko could feel Sesshomaru's usually slow and calm heartbeat quickening in his chest. His expression stoic, so it was hard to read whether he was mad at her... or just plain upset at the situation.

"I made..." he closed his golden eyes and sighed, looking pained to be apologizing. "I made a stupid mistake. I thought that if I got my release with her that I could take my time in asking you to be my mate. The last thing I want is to rush...and you're just so damn tempting to me. Your smell, the way you look, the way your hips swing when you walk... you're obnoxiously intoxicating to me. I didn't want to push you into a lifetime commitment you weren't ready for. My mother did that to my father and look what happened to them... you've spent your whole life as a human, it would be unfair and cruel to do that to you."

"No, what's unfair and cruel is what you did. I'm not your father. No human or demon in this realm or the past has made me feel the way you do, Sesshomaru. I don't get what else I have to do for you to understand that. What? Is this all pointless? Do we just move on-" As she went to finish her sentence, Sesshomaru lifted her onto the vanity behind her and pressed his lips against hers. Koyoko couldn't help but groan into the kiss, digging her manicured nails into the skin on his biceps. She was still pissed at him, but had yearned for this for so long... Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to close and ran his hand up the back of her silk shirt, into her hair, grabbing a handful. He couldn't deny his feelings for her any longer, it was foolish to do so. Especially with the fight with Naraku boiling up, his chances would be growing slimmer by the day to make her his. She pulled him closer to her and pressed her chest against his as their kiss grew deeper.

She gasped and pulled back when she heard a swift knock at the door. "Shit..."

"Koyoko - your father is waiting for you, we need to go." It was one of the bodyguards. She sighed as Sesshomaru tried to kiss her again.

"I can't.. I've got to go. Otherwise he'll come in here and I'll be in deep shit if they see us together." She pushed him off of her and started putting her makeup in its' bag.

"Then I will come by your house later after everyone has gone to sleep."

"How do you-" she looked up in the mirror where he had once stood, and sighed. "Gone like the wind..." she whispered. "Damn demon."

* * *

A little while later she was back home, and she started on her homework from the classes she had missed, and finished up the work of classes she had attended. Was this real life? Or was this some sort of sick dream, and mind trick that she was playing on herself? She wouldn't be surprised, she tended to do that to herself a lot. She heard a knock on her window and walked over to it, setting her books to the side.

"You couldn't come through the door like a normal person?" She raised her eyebrow at Sesshomaru who was crouching by the window.

"There are guards posted everywhere. How was I to simply walk through the door?" He crawled inside her room and Koyoko turned to really look at him. He looked really nice in modern clothes. His feudal garments were loose and didn't show off his shape, but you could see how muscular he was in the suit jacket and slacks. She bit her lip and re-positioned her stance as he turned back to look at her. "This is a large room... bigger than I had expected. Is your family royalty?"

"In a sense... I suppose but not in the way you would think. Do you remember how I told you my father is a dangerous person? Well.. that dangerous position comes with a lot of financial benefits and status." Koyoko watched him as he studied her room. What was he thinking? She hated how she could never really tell. But that was also something she loved about him. He always kept her guessing. Sesshomaru's brows furred as he walked over to her desk and picked up a picture frame. It was a photo of Koyoko and someone who looked extremely familiar to him... but he couldn't place his finger on who... who could it be?

"That's an old family friend, Daichi. I've known him since I can remember and... we're engaged to be wed." She smiled sadly. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't be.. but duty to my family and all..." She took the photo from him and looked at it. "I just realized, I don't think there are any pictures of me with an actual smile on my face." Sesshomaru took the photo back and Koyoko looked up at him. There he was with that serious look once again.

"I want you.." He set the photo back down and put his hands on her shoulders.

"But what about your mating season? I thought that's why you were avoiding doing anything with me."

"That ended about a week ago. I wanted to make sure my feelings for you were real... and that we weren't making a mistake by doing this."

"And...?"

"Well I'm here, aren't I?" He rubbed his finger across her naked shoulder and leaned down to kiss her neck. She gasped, leaning into him. "But are you sure this is what you want? Because if we do mate, I have no intention of ever letting you go... even if you did sleep with that shithead of a wolf.." Koyoko sighed, making a face as Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her deeply. She groaned and let him lift her up, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"If you stop midway again, I'm going to lose it and might end up killing someone.. don't do that to me ever again, please." He smirked and half laughed, laying her down on her bed.

"Let me make it up to you, shall I? I have a lot of making up to do." He kissed down her neck to where the top of her shirt ended. "And I'll make sure you remember that you're mine... and no one else's." Sesshomaru gave her a quick nip at her skin and pulled down her shirt making her breasts pop out. Koyoko had her eyes closed in ecstasy as he worked on her, still feeling disbelief that he was really here.. and this was really happening. There had been such a build up for so long about whether he had wanted her the way she wanted him. She gasped as he ripped off her shorts and started kissing around her underwear. He growled and pulled back to look at her, a clawed finger resting at her waistband.

"Ugh, what is this garment? In the Feudal Era I'm used to you not having anything here." He quickly used his claw and tore off the underwear from her skin leaving her bare in front of him.

"I-it's underwear. Supposed to protect from bacteria and give another layer of coverage." She bit her lip as Sesshomaru leaned his head forward and licked up her slit and growled once more, a sound that drove her even more crazy.

"Mmm.. well I don't want you wearing that useless cloth around me. It's just in the way." He dove back in, burying his face in her folds, and she tried so hard not to call out in ecstasy.

They weren't in some forest where no one could hear them. They were in her house with her younger siblings and father not too far away. They would definitely hear her if she were too loud. Her fingers flawed into the sheets of her bed as her back buckled with everything Sesshomaru did to her. He reached his hand up slowly to her breast, and squeezed, his thumb rolling over her nipple, teasing her. She could feel her vagina throbbing, waiting for him to enter her.

"Ohh, ahh, Sess...Sesshomaru!" His piercing eyes looked up at her, enjoying every sound she made and every facial expression. She could feel herself getting closer and closer with every tongue lashing he gave her until finally... she came and he lapped up her juices, licking his lips as he pulled his face away. He sat back and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it to the side. His eyes never left her body as he watched her, watching him. Her eyes followed every scar and marking on his torso. Even though he was marked up... he was still beautiful to her. For Gods' sake, it was like he was chiseled out of stone or something.

Finally, he reached down to his pants and simply pushed them off. Of course, he wasn't wearing boxers as it was just fabric that "got in the way." She wondered where he got the clothes from and how he had mastered them so quickly. Then again, they were just clothes and he did wear them in the Feudal Era. She gulped when she saw how large he was. Though it was to be expected, he was large in stature.

When she had seen him at his castle, she had been too angry to notice... that feature of him. Although now, she was wondering how she didn't notice it?

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her up so she was on her knees in front of him. But Koyoko's bed was so tall, she was face to face with him. "Are you sure.. this is what you want?" He placed a clawed hand on her face and she stared back at him. "This is your last chance to back out, Koyoko." Her merlot colored eyes stared back into his, and all she saw this time was vulnerability. It wasn't the same look she was used to from him. Usually it was hard, cold, or absent. But this... this right here felt raw to her.

"Yes... Sesshomaru I am sure."

She felt tears coming to her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her deeply and pulled her body against his. This too, felt different than before. Everything before had been so animalistic and just done out of lust... this felt real and vulnerable.

Koyoko could feel Sesshomaru's heart beating in his chest. At least it could be confirmed.. he had a heart. He pushed her back against the bed, and she whimpered as he ended the kiss which she was thoroughly enjoying. He pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and softly rubbed her clit as he positioned himself at her entrance. She wriggled lightly as he teased her, and slowly entered her making her gasp.

"Oh my..." she once again grabbed onto the blanket beneath her as he filled her up with his length. He pulled out and slowly entered her once more, this time going deeper than before. "Come on, give me more, please!" He watched her as his hands went to her hips and he thrusted violently into her making her cry out and cover her more.

"Well, if it's what you want." He smirked, and pounded into her once more, quickening his pace. He continued thrusting into her, his breathing getting heavier as well as hers. She grabbed onto his arms and pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist, as they continued to become connected in the most intimate way.

"Sesshomaru..." she breathed his name as they were once again face to face, and locked lips. Sesshomaru continued to guide her onto his length and pumped in and out of her, and he couldn't help but growl in pleasure. He moved from her lips and kissed his way down her neck to the base where her shoulder and neck met. He gave the spot a little lick and slowly bent his head back and thrusted his fangs into her at the same time he could feel her coming to a climax. She cried out, both in pain and pleasure as he sunk his fangs deeper into her. Koyoko felt herself growing dizzy, but luckily Sesshomaru was holding her up and close to him.

After a few seconds, he pulled his head back and licked at the spot, removing the small amount of blood that surfaced, and turned his attention into making love to her. Koyoko's eyes fluttered shut as suddenly, every feeling was amplified.

The sex already felt amazing, how the hell was she supposed to handle this?! She buried her face in the crevice of his neck, trying not to make too much noise. "Mmm Sesshomaru aaahhh!" He smirked, continuing to thrust into her until he finally felt himself coming to a climax.

He grit his teeth as he released into her, completing their mating process, and held her close as they collapsed onto the bed. Koyoko held her chest, trying to control her breathing, and closed her eyes, laying on Sesshomaru's chest, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"W-why did you bite me?" She touched her neck and winced in pain.

"It's all part of the mating process. I've never done this before so I don't truly know how everything works, but I know all the steps. Once that heals and my mark shows up on your neck, it is done. You will be mine." Koyoko wiggled out of his arms and hurried over to her mirror to see a huge bruise on her neck and two dots where his teeth entered. "AAH! This is worse than a hickey!" She turned and saw two purple stripes on her waist resembling the stripes on his arms and face. "Whaaa- am I turning into you or something?!"

"When you mate with someone, you do gain a few of their attributes, yes. There are also other advantages to it as well."

"Such as...?" Koyoko crossed her arms over her breasts and narrowed her eyes at him. He smirked looking over her naked body.

"Such as, I will always know where you are, so long as you let me. You will always have a way to tune me out if you wish, but I wouldn't recommend it. It deteriorates from our bond if you do so. If we're ever separated for a period of time and you feel in danger we can speak with each other mentally. If you feel pain, I can feel it as well. You will also gain some of my powers as will I, some of yours. Whatever they are, though, is completely random."

"Well for someone who doesn't know much about this whole mating thing... you sure know a lot." Koyoko bit her lip. "You... didn't want to mate with me just for the powers... did you?"

Sesshomaru stood up and was in front of her in a mere second. "Do you really think, I, the most powerful demon of my time would waste my time with something like this? I don't need your powers to survive, I have my own." He shook his head. "I wouldn't waste something like this on something so trivial. Do you understand me?" He lifted her face to look at him.

"Yes... I understand." She nodded and frowned looking at the time. "Is there any way you could stay for a little while? As much as I hate to admit it, I've missed you...so much."

"I really should get going... but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay for a few hours." They climbed onto her bed, still naked and Koyoko laid her head on his chest. Sesshomaru looked down at the mark he had made and rubbed it lightly with his finger.

'She's all mine now..' He watched as her eyes fluttered shut and she slowly started breathing heavier, and he knew she was asleep.

* * *

"So what is the status of our little.. Princess of the Night?" Naraku's deep voice echoed through a room as he stared into an oval mirror. A woman with black hair and teal tint appeared in the mirror, a smirk on her face. She was absolutely stunning, and resembled Koyoko in a way.

"She has completed the last task... the idiot. Now all we need is for her to return and for you to lure her into our grasp. Then we will have everything we need to start the process." The woman gave a deep chuckle. Kagura watched from behind the door way and tilted her head.

'Just what are you planning now, Naraku? And what is this 'last task'?' She bit her lip and looked down at a small red cloth she had stolen from Sesshomaru's castle.

* * *

 **Yaaayy chapter is all done! I hope you all enjoyed it! Now that Sess and Koyo are mated, I can progress with the story more! Let me know what you think in a review and I'll update as soon as I can!**

 **Oh and the song used was Talkin' to Myself by Linkin Park!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Hey everyone, I seriously apologize for the long delay in updating. We moved, quite literally across the United States and it's been a crazy few months in adjusting to everything, but everything is finally calming down, so I think I can finally get back to updating.**

 **I wanna thank everyone who's still here with me, I promise this story is going to keep getting better and better!**

 **Now what you've all been waiting for.**

 **Yoru no Hime**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

I awoke the next day, my eyelids heavy.. I could barely keep them open. My whole body and mind felt strange.. why did I feel like this? I closed my eyes to try and remember what had happened the night before... and I shot up in my bed.

Holy...shit.

Wait, if my memory served me correctly, Sesshomaru and I.. no, there was no way. He would have never allowed something like that to transpire between us. I hopped up and hurried to my mirror and saw my reflection. From the base of my jaw all the way down to my collarbone was completely bruised, but I could see the punctures where Sesshomaru bit me, and a small red crescent was forming in my skin in that area.

Well that's great, how the hell was I supposed to hide this from everyone? Nothing a little makeup couldn't fix, right? I looked up to the mirror to see my full reflection.. something was different. My eyes seemed to be a little bit more golden than I remembered them being before. And were my features sharper?

What in the world was going on? My head turned swiftly as I heard a knock at my door.

"Koyoko, my darling, we need to go fit your dress today for alterations and look at some venues for the wedding." I heard Daichi's voice at the door and bit my lip.

"Shit.." If we actually got married, there's no way I would be able to avoid sex with him forever. I already knew of my father's plans. He was basically going to lock us in a room together until the deed was done, and what would happen to me and Sesshomaru's bond if that happened?

I couldn't even fathom doing anything like that now... Could he hear my thoughts even though we were in different centuries? This was all so confusing and I had no answers.

I could hear the doorknob turning so I jumped up, and faster than I had ever moved before, I had on a silk robe and a large poofy scarf and threw myself back under the blanket.

"Umm.. that's an interesting choice."

"Mmm yeah. I umm.. I guess I got cold in the middle of the night, so.." I shrugged and quietly gulped as he eyed me carefully, his eyes narrowing. There's no way he could know...right?

"Well.. get ready. We need to leave the house in an hour and you know how long you take to get ready."

* * *

"No, that ones not right. God damnit, why don't you impudent people understand?!" I winced as Daichi tore through the people helping plan the wedding. Why was he so damn insensitive? I smiled weakly at the wedding planner who looked at me desperately for help. "This is my first entrance as the new leader of the Yakuza, and it has to be perfect. I mean, unless you want your family to pay."

"Hey!" I snapped, grabbing his arm. He turned quickly to look at me with a dirty look. "You're not threatening her family. I won't allow it. You might be the new face of the Yakuza but I'm blood. I can still back out of this wedding." Our eyes were locked together, both daring the other to falter. "Do you understand me?" I spoke in a dangerous tone.

"Humph, yeah whatever." His jaw locked and he tore his arm away from me and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

"I'm so sorry. You can back out if you want. No harm will come to you or your family."

"Are you kidding? All the publicity from this wedding is great for my business! I just... would rather not get killed along the way." The wedding planner beamed, and I smiled and laughed lightly.

"Well I guess we'll get back to this when my groom decides not to be an ass, hm? Have a good day." I bowed my head and walked out of the wedding hall, and headed out to the busy roads of Tokyo. I felt the strange sensation of someone behind me and turned to look but...

"Come back.." I heard whispers over the winds flowing straight into my ears. It sent shivers down my spine.

I felt everything in me pulling me to the time traveling well. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. How would I explain my disappearance this time? I guess I would have to just stay away from here on out.. but my siblings.. was I willing to just give up my life here?

I touched the mark on my neck and sighed. I guess I made that choice when Sesshomaru and I...mated. I shook my head. Such a weird thing to get used to.

"We need you..." My brows furred. But who's voice was this? I definitely didn't recognize it.

* * *

There was somewhere I had to go before I went back to the Fuedal Era. I stepped into the ever too familiar halls of the hospital and made my way to my brothers' hospital room. How could I say goodbye to him? I played with the bottom of my shirt as I stepped into his room, and as usual, he was sleeping.

"Tarou..." I spoke quietly, and his eyes opened, and he gave a weak smile.

"Koyoko, I was wondering when I would see you." He sat up, the tubes that went up into his nose pulled and he winced.

"Tarou, don't do that." I rushed to his side and took his hand. "You don't have to sit up on my account, please, rest." I saw him studying me.

"Something's different about you, sis. I don't know what it is... but it seems good for you."

"Y-yeah... about that. I'm going away Tarou, for how long.. I'm not sure. But I wanted to let you know I didn't just abandon you..." I reached down into my bag and placed a picture of me and him on one of his side tables. "I know it's not the same, but know that I'm here with you, no matter what."

"I understand, Koyo. You don't... need to worry about me, okay?" I could feel tears brimming my eyes, as I smiled and nodded. This was harder than I thought it was going to be. There had to be some way I could still see him from the Fuedal Era, but I would have to figure that out later.

"I'll see you later, Tarou. I promise I'll be back." I stood up and leaned over to hug him.

"Okay, okay. You should get going.. I need to sleep." He was heavy lidded once more and I sighed.

"Bye Tarou... I love you." I walked to the doorway and stood, watching him breathe heavily as he fell back into a deep slumber.

* * *

I ran. I just ran as fast as my feet would take me, which was pretty fast with my newfound abilities. The pavement scratched the bottom of my feet, but I couldn't care less. I had to get back to Sesshomaru. My entire body was screaming for him. It truly felt like I was on fire from the inside out.

This mating stuff wasn't a joke.

I could feel myself getting closer to the well on Kagome's property, it was calling out to me. I could feel my body being pulled towards it.

I looked back at the city as I entered the hut where the well was and sighed. This would be the last time I would see this place. I could feel a sinking feeling in my stomach as I reached over and grabbed my bag full with my clothes from the feudal era. I quickly changed and jumped down the well, closing my eyes as I continued to fall. After a few seconds, I felt my feet slowly touch the dirt that rested at the bottom.

'Welcome back.' I heard Sesshomaru's deep voice in my head as I looked around. Where was he? 'I'm not in the village right now. But I'm on my way. I will be seeing you soon.' I could feel myself blushing as I jumped up and out of the well.

"Ahh glad to see you back... I guess congrats are in order." I looked over to see InuYasha leaning against a tree. "That's a pretty gnarly bruise ya got there. Usually that would be healed by now."

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly a demon am I?" I smiled and walked over to him, giving him a hug. "Maybe that's why." We pulled apart and I crossed my arms. I could hear people all the way in Kaede's village talking, this must be one of the perks Sesshomaru had talked about. "So any sign of Naraku? I was expecting him to have destroyed this place by now."

"Ha ha. Very funny." InuYasha crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "But nope, nothin' from the bastard. I was kinda hopin' you coming back would pull him out from whatever hole he crawled up into."

"Here's to hoping, hmm? Let's get back into town. I'd love to see Rin and the others!" InuYasha nodded and we started walking that way.

"Hey Koyoko, you're back!" I heard a gruff voice from behind us and turned to see Koga standing not too far from me, and before I knew it he zipped to stand right in front of me, and a gust of air blew my hair gently back. "Nice to see ya ag-..." He started, but then almost immediately stopped. "You smell different." Koga frowned and pushed my hair on my right shoulder to the side, revealing the bite and moon mark on my neck. "So... you let him claim you I see?"

"I couldn't keep him away, Koga. It's him.." I shrugged and he gave me a smug smile. InuYasha rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"I guess I can understand that." Koga looked at InuYasha. "Mind giving me a moment alone with her? Don't know when I'll be able to speak to her again." I looked over to InuYasha and nodded.

"Before you can speak with me again? Are you going somewhere?" I heard InuYasha's steps retreat as he headed back to Kaede's village.

"Umm.. no. But I doubt Sesshomaru will want me comin' around you, and I've got to respect the mark on your neck." I crossed my arms and nodded. "Look, the reason I sought you out is because I found the village where Kaguya lived and reigned. It was also where she was last seen, so you might be able to find some more information on her."

"What?! Really? That's amazing! Thank you Koga." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me, and I could see that it was a map. "I really appreciate it."

"Well, you're a good friend to Kagome and a good person. I just wanna help you however I can.. plus you're here to kill Naraku, and the sooner that fucker's dead, the better."

"Well, I'm back now. I'll do what I can. I'm in your debt, Koga." I nodded and we hugged and I watched him speed off back into the mountains and I ran towards the village.

* * *

"Koyoko! Finally! We missed you so much!" Shippo was the first one to greet me and he bounced up and jumped into my bosom.

"Excuse me, young man!" I pulled him back and shook my head. "I missed you too."

"Lady Koyoko! I can't believe you're back!" Rin ran over to me in a new kimono and gave me a tight hug. I noticed that she looked a lot healthier and more well fed than when she was traveling with Sesshomaru.

Not to say that Sesshomaru didn't take care of her, but I mean, let's be real. Demons aren't really as fragile and hard to take care of as humans are.

"Rinny, it's so great to see you!"

"It's about time you came back, Koyoko. We've been worried about you." I heard Sango's smooth voice as I turned and saw her standing by a hut, sharpening her hiraikotsu.

"Yes, we were wondering if you would ever return. But we're definitely happy to see you." Miroku smiled, sitting next to Sango.

"I'm happy to see you both." I smiled, setting Shippo down next to me and felt my heart leap in my chest and the wind picked up near us.

"Well, I guess Sesshomaru couldn't wait any longer..." InuYasha murmured under his breath.

"Yeah, I guess not.." I whispered breathlessly as I turned around a saw a huge dog demon standing behind me as it slowly shifted back into Sesshomaru. He had to have been about fifty feet away, but still towered over me.

"It took you long enough to get here..." He slowly walked to me and I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"It hasn't even been a day..." I whispered as he placed his hands on my arms.

"That alone, is too long." He whispered back and pulled me close to him and kissed me deeply. I blushed, knowing everyone was watching.

This was so embarrassing.. but to be completely honest, I really didn't mind. I had been waiting for this for too long.

"Eww, you guys! Get a room!" I heard Shippo squeak and giggled as Sesshomaru pulled away and gave a look of death in that general direction.

* * *

Later, after I had settled in, I sat around a fire with everyone as Kagome cooked up a small meal for all of us to share.

I caught up with everyone, listened to stories of InuYasha's training, the little "missions" they went on, and how they had all bonded and grew even closer.

Admittedly, I was a little jealous of how strong their friendships were, but to be fair, they all knew each other before I came along, and this was their story, not mine. I was just a visitor passing through, a supporting character in all their ventures... my eyes trailed over to Sesshomaru, who was leaning back against a tree.. his eyes were focused on the ground, but I knew he was listening, taking it all in. While he may act uninterested, I knew that wasn't the truth. Especially when it came to Rinny.

She was so happy being surrounded by so many others, having friends her age. How long would Sesshomaru allow her to stay here? Would he make her go with us when it was our time to leave again? I really didn't know.

A little while later, everyone headed off to sleep. I was still sitting by the dying fire, watching and listening to it crackle, as the wind softly blew my hair back.

"You're hiding something from me.." I heard Sesshomaru's deep voice tickle my ears as he sat next to me on the log I was perched on. "Something is troubling you. What is it?"

"N-nothing Sesshomaru.. Everything is perfect.. as it should be."

"You and I both know that's not true. Naraku has been away for an alarmingly long amount of time, the humans are on the brink of starting war with the demons, and my mate won't tell me what's on her mind. What is it, Koyoko?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Alright fine! But you have to promise me you won't get mad or all pissy, you got it?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at my last comment and I smiled in return.

"I absolutely will not promise that."

"Yeah yeah, I should have known better than to have asked that..." I sighed before taking a deep breath to continue. "I umm.. I was alerted by a.. friend where the location to more information about my powers and past could be.. and I was thinking-"

"What friend?" Sesshomaru turned me to look at him, and from our connection, I could feel his anger rising. Did I even really need to answer that...? "I knew I should have gotten rid of that damn wolf..." I stood up, finally towering over him for once. I glared at him, frustration brimming over my body.

"Hurt him, and you will never see me again. At least he's willing to help me try to figure out who I am, more than you've ever done! God, Sesshomaru you really don't understand, do you?"

"You're not actually thinking of going are you? Do you realize how much danger you could be in? What if this is just some sort of trick.. what if it actually is the village and they try to kill you, or worse, use your powers against you or me?" I could feel tears coming to my eyes, mostly from anger and frustration. It wasn't fair. Sesshomaru knew who he was, he would never have to question it or search for answers.

"The only way I'll actually know is if I try." I sighed. "I need to do this."

Well, towering over Sesshomaru didn't last very long. He stood in the blink of an eye and grabbed me, forcing me to look at him. "Do _not_ even think about it.. do you understand me, Koyoko? Your life is worth too much." A few tears escaped and trailed down my face, but he wiped them away with a clawed thumb. "You are too precious."

"Lord Sesshomaru.." I heard Rin's soft voice coming from the hut we would share and Sesshomaru let out a short sigh as his eyes bore into mine. "Can we go to bed now?"

'You need to listen to me, Koyoko..' His voice rang in my head as let go and walked over to the hut. I bit my lip as I looked back over to the fire as it gave it's last few crackles before it died out. I picked up the blanket that I had set down beside me and walked into the hut, and saw Rin cuddled up into Sesshomaru's fur. I noticed his eyes were half lidded.. was he actually falling asleep for once? Jaken was passed out, snoring loudly in the corner, muttering about how to win over Sesshomaru's affections. I rolled my eyes. Maybe I _would_ be able to get away.. In order for this to work, I would have to shut off my connection to Sesshomaru, he would be able to track me too easily if I kept it in tact. I felt tears swelling in my eyes once more. What a cruel twist of fate.. I had just gotten the man that was too amazing, even for my dreams.. but now I had to do this, in order to learn about myself. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and waited for my chance to leave.

* * *

It was time. I stayed awake by counting Sesshomaru's breaths and could feel a sense of peace within him, he was asleep. Once I was far enough away, I would sever the connection, which I was sure would wake him from his slumber. Could I even get far enough that he wouldn't find me right away? What would he do when he did find me? I couldn't say I wasn't scared, but I had to try.

I changed into a fresh hakama and top which Kagome had been buying for me, helping me build my feudal wardrobe, on journeys to different villages. I had to say, that girl was so thoughtful, it made my heart warm.

I grabbed a small satchel and put some ointments and small food items aside for my journey. After grabbing everything I figured would be essential, I took one last look at Sesshomaru and Rin and let out a sigh before leaving the hut. I almost ran right into InuYasha who was standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

"I thought I heard noise coming from in here. Where exactly do you think you're going?" I almost lost my shit, as I grabbed InuYasha by the collar of his yakama and pulled him far enough away from the village where he wouldn't wake anyone.

"What the hell are you doing awake?! You're ruining everything!"

"Gee, thanks Koyo. You're so damn sweet, you know that?! I was taking a piss for Kami's sake. Am I allowed to do that, or do I need to ask your permission?" He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "By the way, is there any reason you need to flaunt your strength like that?"

"Sorry, this is all brand new to me.. I'm not used to this much strength." I blushed and cleared my throat. "I'm going away, to find out more about myself while Naraku's still away. I figure I may as well do this before everything goes to shit when he comes back. But I need some advice.. I need to temporarily sever the connection between me and Sesshomaru, and obviously I have no idea how to do that. He doesn't want me to go, but I'll never forgive myself if I don't do this."

InuYasha frowned. "Not that I don't revel in all of my brother's pain and misery, are you sure that's something you want to do? You can't temporarily sever a connection. Once you do it, it's gone for good. And knowing Sesshomaru..."

"He would never forgive me. He's already going to be pissed I left, I'm not trying to make him hate me." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Well, any other ideas..?"

"Why're you asking me like I'm the expert in mating?! I've never even done it myself, damnit." InuYasha sighed and crossed his arms, looking up at the stars. "I've heard of blocking attempts at letting your mate in, but Sesshomaru's is over ten times your age, so I don't know how successful you would be. It basically feels like an itch at the back of your brain, which you can never acknowledge because then you would be letting him in. This also going to put you in more danger because you will never be one hundred percent focused on what you're doing, a small part of you needs to always be consciously pushing him out of your mind."

"I'm not really worried about danger. It's not like I'm going to fight some big bad demon, just getting some answers to put my mind at ease."

"Just somethin' to remember.. but you don't have to worry about me sayin' anything." I hitched my bag back over my shoulder and nodded to him.

"Thanks, InuYasha. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I could feel his amber eyes watch me as I ran from him and Kaede's village. My confidence started to waiver slightly the further I got, but I pressed on.

* * *

Koga sighed as he was finally back in wolf territory. "I'm doin' the right thing..." His blue eyes looked around as he jumped up onto a cold, windy cliff. "I did what you asked, now gimme the pups back."

"You're correct, you are doing the right thing." Naraku grinned, as Kanna turned her mirror, revealing the wolf pups which whined and ran to crouch behind Koga.

"Not like this shit matters, Koyoko's gonna kill ya eventually. It's just a matter of time." Koga glared at Naraku, giving him a look of death. His face twisted in complete disdain.

Naraku smirked and shot an arm out, grabbing the neck of a wolf pup, causing it to cry out in pain. "Speak out against me again, wolf demon. See what happens. Koyoko will be nothing after the death mission you sent her on."

"Damnit, leave them the hell alone you sick fuck!" Koga jumped and kicked the arm away from the pup as they ran away, whining. "Now get the hell outta here. I did what you asked!"

"Hn... Just remember the hand you played in Koyoko's demise." Naraku gave Koga one last look before he and Kanna disappeared in black smoke, and Koga growled, punching the stone wall behind him.

"Damnit! Koyoko... I'm so fucking sorry.." He fell to the floor and his hands covered his face. "She's gonna be okay... she has to be."

* * *

 **Eeee! Everything is starting to fall into place. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really loved writing it!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, and follow the story if you haven't already so you know when I update.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-beautifuldisaster993**


End file.
